Howling Moon: A StarrkxIchigo Collection
by bowlerhatfringe
Summary: On the edge of the cliff the wolf cried out to the moon. A StarrkxIchigo collection full of one-shots, drabbles, and multi-chaptered StarrkxIchigo stories. Will do requests! Story 6: Don't Let Go pt2
1. Contents, Notifications, and Requests

This collection is purely StarrkxIchigo. If you don't like this pairing…I still suggest you should embrace it!...Basically, don't like don't read. The main pairing will **ALWAYS** be StarrkxIchigo, but I will include one-sided and even past romantic/sexual relations with Ichigo and/or Starrk. I know how some people don't enjoy certain themes, so I'll try to list appropriate warnings.

_I will do_ requests! Please scroll down to** {REQUESTS}** for more details!

Warnings for entire collection: There will be **MANY** sexual themes! Expect the unexpected, since I am experimenting! Be warned, there shall be OOC-ness! *evil cackling laughter fills room* Ahem.

These stories are to be read by a mature audience. And, if you are younger than you should be, please act in a responsible manner when reviewing. _Example:_ _Eaghhh zomg! Gay porn!1!11 YUCKKK!_ That kind of review is very immature. If you're going to say that, I'd rather you don't review at all. I don't really care what age you are, but if you want to read things like this you should have a sense of maturity.

**Disclaimer:** I do not in any way own Bleach by Tite Kubo-sensei; I simply like to write fanfiction based on it and I do not make a profit. This disclaimer counts for the entire collection.

**{CONTENTS}**

**WARNING!** _I SHALL_ do a _uke!Starrk and seme!Ichigo!_

1. Of Ropes, Thongs, and Toys- StarrkxIchigo with one-sided RenjixIchigo (hardly mentioned). AU, one-shot. Humour.

2. The Shattered Heart- StarrxIchigo. During/After Winter War, one-shot. Angst-y/Tragedy.

3. The Shattered Heart; epilogue- StarrkxIchigo. After Winter War. Happy ending! General.

4. Angel Over My Shoulder- StarrkxIchigo with one-sided pairings. AU, one-shot. Humour/Fluffy/Cute

5. Request from feli-chan: Ijimekko- StarrkxIchigo. AU, one-shot. Drama/Humour

6. A Kitten for the Wolf- StarrkxIchigo with jealous semes. AU, one-shot. Continuation sometime, just a drabble.

7. Request from Silver-Serval: Don't Let Go- StarrkxIchigo. Before/During/After Winter War, one-shot. Angst-y/Fluff Part 1 out of 2 done~!

8. Request from HanakoAnimeaddict: Usagi- StarrkxIchigo. Set in Bleach Universe; one-shot. A costume, easter themed, and fluffiness.

9. Request from Dragoness-of-Air13: The One- StarrkxIchigo. AU, one-shot. A bit angsty, fluffy, mentions of m-preg, and a OC daughter

_Not sure of order (unwritten): _

Stockholm Syndrome: StarrkxIchigo with a side of IchigoxKenpachi. AU, one-shot to two-shot.

Massage Therapy: StarrkxIchigo. Post Winter War, one-shot.

The Stripping of a Strawberry: StarrkxIchigo with other side pairings. AU, currently planned to be a three-shot but will expanded if requested.

Panic! At the Disco: StarrkxIchigo with one-sided pairings. AU, one-shot.

Dance for My King: StarrkxIchigo with jealous espadas. During Winter War, one-shot.

And So We Met: StarrkxIchigo. During Winter War, one-shot.

Pure Hearted Love: StarrkxIchigo with other pairings. AU. I'm so excited for this one! One shot, but will become multi-chaptered if all goes well.

Study Time: StarrkxIchigo. Post Winter War, one-shot.

Oimai Gawd!: StarrkxIchigo. AU, one-shot.

I Lie To Love You: StarrkxIchigo with one-sided pairings. AU, one-shot.

Out of the Closet, Onto the Stage: StarrkxIchigo. AU, one-shot.

Crossdress Bliss: StarrkxIchigo. Before or After Winter War, one-shot.

Pluck a Strawberry: StarrkxIchigo. Before Winter War, one-shot.

Convention: StarrkxIchigo. AU, one-shot to three-shot.

Kitties and Puppies: StarrkxIchigo. AU, drabble based off of A Kitten For The Wolf

One Night Stand: StarrkxIchigo. AU, one-shot

**{NOTIFICATIONS}**

This is where any update notifications or notifications of some other sort will be listed. Check often!

**{REQUESTS}** (Request Status: _Not Accepting Request Currently_)

_Current Requests_

8. Request from HanakoAnimeaddict: Usagi- StarrkxIchigo. Set in Bleach Universe; one-shot. A costume, easter themed, and fluffiness.

9. Request from Dragoness-of-Air13: The One- StarrkxIchigo. AU, one-shot. A bit angsty, fluffy, mentions of m-preg, and a OC daughter

**Request rules! Read carefully, please!**

1. Main pairing must obviously be StarrkxIchigo. I will (I want to try) accept a story that has Ichigo breaking up with Starrk or something of the sort, but I REFUSE to do any story that involves the seme cheating on the uke or vice versa. I don't think I would be okay with writing that.

2. If I have too many requests I will state so not only in the NOTIFICATION section, but also in the REQUEST section. I want to be able to complete requests, so having a flood of them (if there is any) won't be helpful. Make sure you check both sections before requesting.

3. I don't have limitations on requests that one person can make, but I will move the order of when your request is to be published if you have five in a row or something of the same sorts.

_Example:  
_  
(Red represents one user, green another user, blue also another user)

RedRedRedRedBlueGreen

If this situation happens I'll rearrange it to something like:

GreenRedRedBlueRedRed

Those are just examples of what I might do! I won't post requests up by favouritism, so do not fret.

5. If you want your request done a certain way from start to finish, please PM me about it. If you just want me to have fun with your request, you can PM or review either way.

_Example:_

_Starrk and Ichigo having something to do with chocolate please! - Example user #1_. This is something you can mention in your review, or if you want, PM me about.

_Starrk runs into Ichigo at shop and blah, blah, blah, blah, it must end like this and that, and also this and THAT! -Example user #2_. This would be something you should PM me about, so we can discuss how to plan it out. Email is also fine.

6. I forget things often and my inbox doesn't store everything (on fanfiction) so if I forget you made a request, please reinform me. :)

-_Katrina/Jankz ;)_


	2. Of Ropes, Thongs, and Toys

Title: Of Ropes, Thongs, and Toys  
Pairing(s): StarrkxIchigo, hinted one-sided RenjiXIchigo  
Summary: It's valentines day and Ichigo wants to treat his lover to something special. AU, one-shot.  
Warnings: Yaoi, sex, and possible OOC-ness. AU, because my muse commanded it to be so. It is implied these two have been dating for a few years. :3  
Word Count: 4555 (not including A/N's, but includes Omake)  
Song: _Lump of Affection_ by _UVERworld_

A/N: First lemon/smut ever! Not only that, but a yaoi lemon! :O Truthfully I'm super nervous on how this turned out. I apologize in advanced if anyone is out of character…I will try my best to make sure I don't make them too OOC! :D I thought maybe I should say 'please be gentle, first lemon!' but that's not what I want at all. Please, when you review, tell me what you liked, what I can improve on and how I can improve on it; also if you have a request feel free to do so. Read the Contents, Requests, and Notifications chapter for more details. :) (Random note: Starrk is sort of hard to write. Must work harder! *game face*)

For all those ladies (and men) who don't have any lover to celebrate Valentine's day with, here's some yaoi to submerge yourself in! XD

* * *

"Black thong is the way to go. Classy, but seductive. Starrk will rip it off in a second once he sees it on you." said Renji who was rifling through thongs in the deal bin, loud enough for the entire store to hear. The red head shoved the black thong into a blushing carrot-top's hand smirking all the while. Ichigo felt like groaning as some women and sales ladies of the lingerie store whispered around them. Ichigo really hated Renji's horrible habit of unintentionally raising his voice.

Yumichika raised an incredulous eyebrow. "Huh? No way! A loud shade of pink, hot pink preferably, would be stunning on you. It would make your hair stand out beautifully. Also Starrk would go crazy; more crazy than with a _black_thong." Yumichika said the last part with distaste. Renji glared briefly as the black haired beauty gently put a lacy hot pink thong into Ichigo's now trembling hands.

Ichigo blushed heavily while fingering the cotton black thong and the silky hot pink thong. He blushed more at the thought of Starrk ripping a thong of him. Grey eyes roaming over his body hungrily…gods…"G-guys…how about no thong at all? I would be fine in my regular underwear…Starrk rips it off anyway." he mumbled the last part quietly and Yumichika smiled slyly while Renji scowled darkly.

"Backing out now are we?" Yumichika let out a heavy sigh. "Never would have expected that from you, dear Ichigo. I thought you were treating Starrk this time- showing how assertive you are. I guess you're just a _submissive _uke."

Ichigo glared and pouted, easily lured in by Yumichika. "I am not backing out! I _will _treat Starrk and I am definitely _not _a submissive uke!!" Renji, relieved from his sullen mood a bit, snickered at how predictable Ichigo was being as well as at the women who had gathered around in curiosity and awe. "In fact, I'll let you guys choose what I'm going to wear!" Ichigo thrust the thongs into his friend's hands and crossed his arms.

Yumichika batted his eyes teasingly and swivelled ever so slightly to leave the shop. "Are you two coming?" Renji and Ichigo raised a brow as well as the women around them. "I have a store in mind. _Simple Desires_. We can pick up a couple other things there, if you know what I mean."

Ichigo redden incredibly and Renji tried to stifle a bark of laughter. The women around them had their mouths gaping open and some were squeaking in amusement and wonder. "_Simple Desires_? B-but that's the adult shop downtown…"

"And you're an adult, no? Come along, strawberry. I already have a _number_of things I'd like you to try out." And with a elegant toss of ebony hair, Yumichika turned on his heel and left the shop with his hips swaying.

Renji gave Ichigo a cheeky grin and began pulling on his arm to leave; but not before putting the thongs back. "Let's go _Ichiberry_; I bet Yumi has something real nice in store for you there. He's a regular there. You should see the stuff he buys for himself and Ikkaku." Renji wouldn't admit it, but just at the thought of seeing Ichigo in something from that shop (or even holding anything, for that matter) was giving him chills; even if this was all an elobrate plan for another man.

Ichigo began to sputter, disregarding Renji's pet name, forced to be dragged along by an enthusiastic pineapple red head.

--

Ichigo looked at the alarm clock in the bedroom, a nervous feeling in his gut twisting and turning about. Sighing in anxiety Ichigo plopped down onto the western style bed while staring at the popcorn stubbly ceiling. He had changed the usual chocolate brown bed sheets and pillows to silky dark red coloured sheets. Ichigo rubbed his hands and fisted the sheets revelling in imagining himself being ravished by his grey eyed lover. He cast his eyes on the chair in the middle of the room. Ichigo had set up the room earlier; a wooden chair just before the bed and a rope stuffed in Ichigo's back pocket of his jeans. A medium sized black bag with cursive writing that said '_Simple Desires_' along with hearts was squished between the dresser and the bed. Ichigo blushed. He probably wouldn't use half the stuff that was in that bag. _I should return those. Or given them to Yumichika. He said before 'you can never have enough toys'. _Ichigo thought, a giggle escaping his lips. Yumichika had given out that piece of information right after Ikkaku's kendo classes- in front of _all _Ikkaku's students.

Ichigo shifted on the bed and noticed how weird he felt on the bed wearing clothing. He imagined being stark naked would feel much better. Yumichika had said to change into something that would require Ichigo to spend time on- preferably a button up shirt and jeans that could be tugged off easily. Ichigo didn't wear dress shirts so he had grabbed one from Starrk's side of the closet, then put on a pair of black jeans he already owned. Ichigo briefly wondered if Starrk would mind him wearing his shirt, but the worrisome thought was squashed when he remembered the time he was fucked into the kitchen table all because he was wearing one of Starrk's shirts that barely covered his bottom.

The young man blushed as he felt himself getting aroused. He hoped Starrk would hurry home, already. He cursed Aizen briefly for making his staff work this Sunday. Ichigo wished the proud brunette would hurry up and get a lover to celebrate Valentine's day with so Ichigo wouldn't have to wait hours on end each year for Starrk.

Just as the tangerine head was considering the idea of relieving himself; the click of a lock being undone and the sound of shuffling made Ichigo's heart race wildly. _'He's here!'_. He sat up on the bed like a lovesick puppy and stared hard at the bedroom door. This was it. Ichigo took some shaky breaths and watched as Starrk entered. He eyed the older man shrug off his coat and Ichigo stood up quietly so he could sneak up on him.

On tippy toes and quiet breaths, Ichigo swiftly wrapped his arms around Starrk's midriff while flushing pink slightly. "Welcome home…and happy valentine's day." He nuzzled his head into Starrk's neck and took a peak at the goateed man's face. He barely suppressed a snigger as his own eyes made contact with terribly wide grey eyes.

Starrk was momentarily stunned at the feel and sight of a blushing Ichigo cuddling him. It wasn't everyday Ichigo was so forward. Starrk usually had to initiate the cuddling. His eyes for a fraction of a millisecond looked at the bed wondering why the brown chocolaty sheets that Starrk loved to throw Ichigo on were replaced with silky red ones. He vaguely remembered a chair in the room as he turned around in the embrace and gave a warm smile while cupping the younger man's face. Ichigo's face softly went a light rosy pink when Starrk dipped down and gently kissed him on the lips licking his lips for entry and coaxing his tongue into his mouth.

It was a sweet kiss, not forceful or rushed. Starrk took his time teasing Ichigo's tongue into his mouth and making the younger man breathless before breaking away with a string of salvia connecting them. The older man ducked down to break it and lick it up before standing at his normal height once more.

"Happy valentines day Ichigo." He bumped their noses together for an Eskimo kiss, chuckling when Ichigo scrunched his face up a bit in embarrassment. "Have you been waiting all day for me?"

"What? You wish." Ichigo denied and scowled, ruined by the cute little blush on his face. He held Starrk's tie slightly and looked away as the older man chuckled.

"If you look at me like that, I'll have no choice but to kiss you again." murmured Starrk while stroking his thumb on Ichigo's chin.

Ichigo looked away embarrassed; Starrk always seemed to find ways of making Ichigo squirm.

Starrk left Ichigo for a moment and came back into the room with a small bag. Quickly stuffing it into Ichigo's arms he kissed the younger man's forehead. "For you."

Ichigo peeked into the bag and a smiled spread across his lips. Inside the pink heart patterned bag was a box of milk chocolate tied with a small red bow. "I love chocolate."

"I know. Especially that time when I licked chocolate off your-"

Ichigo at this point slapped a hand over Starrk's mouth. "Yes, I remember that too." Ichigo put the bag down before grabbing Starrk by the hand. "Thank you. I have a gift for you, too."

Starrk's face filled with curiosity. "A present?"

Ichigo grasped both of Starrk's hands and suddenly a sweet smile was plastered onto his face. "I was getting it ready all day-"

"Doesn't that count as waiting for me?"

"Don't interrupt." scolded the young man. "Anyway, as I was saying, I was getting it ready all day. I think you'll love it very much." He gently squeezed Starrk's hands before whispering, "Close your eyes."

Starrk eyed his lover warily before complying. He decided he wouldn't ponder on why Ichigo seemed like a devious angel…He heard the tiniest shuffle of feet and Ichigo singing a little tune. Starrk really loved it when his little strawberry sang; it wasn't high or girly (despite his somewhat feminine features- tested when Starrk made Ichigo cross-dress once); rather, it was a baritone that wasn't too rough and wasn't too soft. Like thick honey running over sweet chocolate. It was the perfect tone, in Starrk's opinion. Starrk wasn't much of a singer, so he appreciated his lover's singing.

He was continuing his thoughts on his Ichigo, when he felt his wrists gripped hard. His eyes flew open and he had no time to react as Ichigo pushed him onto the wooden chair and straddled his lap. Ichigo moved Starrk's arms so they were behind the back of the chair and pulled a rope out of his pocket. He swiftly wrapped the rope around on the back of the chair and continued to wrap them so they went around Starrk's wrist. He took the two loose ends of the rope and tied them together securely.

Ichigo straightened up on Starrk's lap and admired his handy work for a moment before smirking and slowly bringing his hands up to the first button of his dress shirt. "Just sit back and enjoy yourself, ne?"

Starrk was at a loss for words. What had just happened in those five seconds? He could only watch as Ichigo slowly began to undo the buttons of the dress shirt he wore. Starrk raised a brow slightly; wasn't that _his_ dress shirt? He felt himself getting aroused as the redhead in front of him gently traced a finger on the exposed flesh of his chest while his right hand popped another button. "Ichigo…" he said quietly, almost questioningly.

Ichigo leaned forward and connected their lips for the barest moment, his ego rising as the man on the chair groaned quietly and tried to gain some type of control by kissing Ichigo. Ichigo ran his hands gently up and down Starrk's chest, making sure to rub the muscles he found tenderly.

Ichigo finished unbuttoning his shirt before shrugging it off gently and letting it fall onto the ground into a crumpled heap. He licked his lips unconsciously and shifted his weight so he was leaning on Stark heavily, beginning to trace his tongue from the corner of the older man's chin to his ear lobe. He smirked as he heard Starrk growl lowly.

Starrk was going to go crazy; he just knew it. Just before Ichigo had draped his body over Starrk, hands running up and down his sides, Ichigo's hips made contact with his and Starrk wanted - no, _needed_that delicious friction caused by the joining of their hips. Waiting a few more sinful moments of Ichigo's hot, wet tongue tracing his ear; Starrk bucked his hips up, hard, and groaned lowly at the feel of his clothed erection bumping with Ichigo's.

Whimpering the slightest, Ichigo gasped when Starrk bucked his hips up again. Involuntarily he pulled on Starrk's tie in pleasure, his body going tense as he, without thinking, rolled his hips down. It was _so _good, so good! Ichigo arched his back as he slowly grinded down with Starrk doing the same but in an upwards motion.

Ichigo moaned in ecstasy, but through the hazy pleasure induced mist in his mind, he remembered that this wasn't part of his plan at all. No. They were not going to screw on a chair, no matter how terribly kinky it was. So with a shuddery inhalation of breath, Ichigo gave the man a chaste kiss and stood up.

That had been close. Any longer and Ichigo was sure he would've untied Starrk and let the man screw him hard into the mattress.

Ichigo shook his head to clear it of all distracting thoughts. He sucked on his left index finger and let his right hand slowly drop to the waistband of his pants. Moving his left hand away from his mouth, Ichigo proceeded to let his wet index finger gently trace down his chest. A sudden urge gripped Ichigo as he had the need to pinch and pull his nipples, twitching slightly in the gratifying feel of relief while letting out soft and quiet sighs.

Much to Ichigo's pleasure, Starrk was panting slightly and his hands were trying to unravelling the ropes binding him to the chair. Thinking he should hurry up before Starrk really got loose, Ichigo undid his pants and shook out of them as gracefully as he could without tripping over his own feet. Renji, being the pervert he was, had suggested that Ichigo should turn around and bend over while taking his pants off. Ichigo was glad he didn't do that as Starrk suddenly got a certain predatory look in his eyes at the sight of Ichigo _almost _fully naked, beginning to tug viciously on the bindings and rattle the chair.

"A thong?" Starrk asked huskily. With another harsh tug, the rope slid off and Starrk was up and pushing Ichigo against the wall.

"Ah! H-hey!" Ichigo protested as Starrk pressed up hard against him, kissing him with a certain edge of roughness. Starrk pulled back and began to play with the silky thong.

"It's very cute on you…" Starrk nibbled on Ichigo's ear lobe and smirked a bit as he heard the younger man intake a shuddery breath, clutching his shoulders and trembling. He looked down at the thong again, eying it in appreciation. The black thong was teasing him; with its little red bow in the front and hearts scattered on it, showing off the prize inside with its silky see-through material. "It's suits you very nicely, Ichigo." He licked Ichigo's lips for entry and the strawberry eagerly obliged, meeting the other mans tongue with enthusiasm.

They stayed like that for several minutes; pressed up against one another and kissing deeply, only stopping the heated kiss for air. Starrk rubbed his thumb against the prominent erection barely contained in the thong, swallowing the cute mewling noises Ichigo made. He put his hand inside the thong and began to rub the hard, hot flesh he found; smiling when Ichigo pulled away from the kiss to gasp loudly.

"Starrk!" he cried out, whining quietly when he began to pump his hard member. "Mm…mnh…" Ichigo blindly groped his hands to find Starrk's belt buckle, hands shaking when he found it.

Kissing Ichigo's forehead Starrk whispered into his ear, "Turn around."

Ichigo hesitantly obeyed, Starrk stepping back a bit so the redhead could turn around. Ichigo swivelled on his heels and placed his hands on the wall slightly. He yelped when Starrk grabbed both his wrists and placed them above his head. "Keep them there." he ordered before tracing a finger down Ichigo's spine, inducing several shivers from him. He reached his destination, which was the back of the black heart patterned thong, and he pulled the thin material away to view a winking hole. Smiling lazily Starrk placed three fingers in front of Ichigo's mouth. "Suck."

Ichigo flushed deeply before opening his mouth and letting his tongue come out to gently lap at the fingers given to him before sucking them into his mouth. He swirled his tongue around them and bit down as Starrk began to pump his leaking erection once more. "Mmph…_fuhh_…mmnah…" Ichigo moaned as the pace of the rubbing quickened, arching his back when a finger probed the slit of his cock. Just as he was reaching the height of his maddening pleasure, Starrk removed his hand from Ichigo's thong and retracted his fingers from Ichigo's abused lips.

He nuzzled Ichigo's neck before biting down, hard enough to mark, shoving a finger up Ichigo's hole.

"Ah!" the younger man yelped, hands unclenching and clenching as if trying to hold onto something.

Starrk licked the mark before giving it a soft, loving kiss and began to pull his finger in and out, probing and prodding. Ichigo gasped as a second finger entered him, Starrk beginning to scissor the two fingers.

"This is such a nice Valentine's day present…" Starrk murmured while smiling slyly, enjoying the facial expressions that crossed Ichigo's face as the fingers searched deeper to find his special spot. "You better get me presents like this for every holiday." Grey eyes gleamed with delight when Ichigo mewled loudly as his sweet spot was poked, his lips making an 'o' shape; and the wavy haired brunette slipped in the third and final finger making his fingers scissor and twist and hit the spot inside Ichigo harder.

When Starrk thought Ichigo was more than enough prepared he took the fingers away and got rid of his belt. He got his slacks off quickly and began to undo his tie when Ichigo suddenly turned around while panting. "Let me help." he asked, hands reaching forward to get rid of the navy blue tie around Starrk's neck. Tossing the piece of fabric aside Ichigo helped Starrk with the unbuttoning of his shirt.

Ichigo leaned forward, draping himself on the man while moaning, "I _need _you, Starrk…"

Starrk chuckled deeply. He was going to brace Ichigo against the wall when he remembered the silky red bed sheets. Smiling in mischief Starrk pulled Ichigo by the wrist and onto the bed, pushing him down and moving so that Ichigo had legs on either side of his hips. "You planned this out all by yourself, hm?" Starrk leaned down to nip at the boy's plump and thoroughly abused lips. "If I knew you liked to use rope I would have tied you up a long time ago."

Ichigo flushed radically, the red hue reaching his ears. "I-I thought we could try something different…" Ichigo pouted at this point. "But you escaped."

"That's what you get for tempting me. Never tempt a hungry wolf."

"Hungry wolf?" Ichigo asked incredulously as Starrk gently stroked his lips.

"One that is hungry for a certain strawberry."

"…You're so cheesy." groaned Ichigo threading his fingers through the wavy jumble of brunette tresses that belonged to Starrk. Starrk gave another smile that made Ichigo's heart do back flips, when he suddenly found himself with his knees to his chest.

"Huh?" Ichigo squirmed as he felt the back of the thong digging into his prenium creating a pleasant tingly yet uncomfortable feeling. "What about the t-thong…" Ichigo arched his back as he felt the tip of Starrk's cock press against his hole. "W-wait…the thong…" Despite his protesting, Ichigo was meekly pushing back on Starrk's member.

"I want to fuck you in your thong. I want to see you screaming my name while wearing it." murmured the brunette while pressing the head in and growling lowly as more of his member entered the young man.

"Stop saying things like that. Hurry up and put it in before I decide to take it off- AH!"

Starrk took that moment to fully sheath himself into the tight heat which was Ichigo's ass. Ichigo drew in a shaky breath before biting his lip. It hurt; it was a raw feeling. Although Starrk prepared him, the use of saliva instead of lube intensified the pain. Even though that was the case; Ichigo couldn't help but love the mixture of pain and pleasure coiling with each other in the pit of his stomach.

"Nnn…Starrk, _please_." begged Ichigo quietly. Starrk placed both his legs over his shoulder and leaned forward with his hands on either side of Ichigo's head. Instead of answering Ichigo, Starrk quickly pulled almost all the way out before thrusting in sensually slow. The euphoric feeling it caused made Ichigo feel like he was melting.

Ichigo cried out as Starrk repeated the same motion over and over, sending him to the edge of the cliff numerous amounts of times. Ichigo loved it when Starrk made love to him slowly. As much as Ichigo adored being pounded into hard and fast by Starrk; being filled to the brim slowly and then having a sudden sense of emptiness was incredibly arousing.

Ichigo hiccupped in ecstasy, tears dotting his eyes as Starrk changed his angle and made contact with his sweet spot; egging Starrk on to change his pace to fast and hard.

Starrk and Ichigo shared open mouthed kisses as they both worked together to reach their climax; Starrk enjoying every time he thrust back into the wonderful velvety tight flesh that seemed to suck him in. He shivered slightly when he felt Ichigo convulse around him. Starrk shifted and groaned lowly at the feel of the thong rubbing against his length every time his hips connected with Ichigo. Silk and Ichigo's hole was an incredible combination, Starrk concluded.

Ichigo tossed his head side to side in mind numbing pleasure as he felt a nimble finger tweak and twist the sensitive rosy buds on his chest. Starrk moved his hand in order to bring the hardened bud into his mouth, the hand he had previously used to toy with Ichigo's nipples going down to stroke at Ichigo's weeping cock that jutted proudly out of the black thong. Compared to his quick and hard thrusts, his hand went painfully slow dragging out long heated cries from the redhead beneath him. Ichigo wasn't sure where to buck; into to tempting and teasing hand or onto the hard and powerful length thrusting in and out of him.

Ichigo's back arched and his toes curled when Starrk thrust his hips even faster, their bed screeching in protest against the walls. Ichigo found himself twisting his hands into the red sheets while relishing the silky cool feel against his heated back. He was definitely going to use these sheets again; the incredible combination of the heat radiating off their bodies mixed with the cool ice-like feeling the sheets gave.

"STARK!" Ichigo screamed when it became to much; the stroking and thrusting and the mind numbing ecstasy. All at once Ichigo came, seeing nothing but white and stars as orgasm was granted for him. He mewled as Starrk continued to pound into him.

"Ah…_Starrk_…! Cum please…_nahhhh_…" Ichigo wailed in bliss as the brunette finally growled out his release while biting down and marking Ichigo on his neck. They lay panting on the red sheets as the aftermath of their love making affected them.

After a few lazy moments of Starrk petting Ichigo's hair and soft cuddling, Ichigo felt rather icky covered in cum and sweat. Gently he pushed at Starrk's shoulders. "Let's wash up…" he suggested, kissing his lover on the cheek. Tiredly Starrk blinked his eyes open. He always liked to nap after sex; it was so relaxing to hold Ichigo close to him. Starrk looked a bit crestfallen at the thought of no more cuddling time, but he brightened up at the thought of a nice long bath with Ichigo.

"Bath tub." Starrk stated as Ichigo sat up. Ichigo blushed.

"You'll just take advantage of me if we take a bath…"

"Not at all. I can't take advantage of you if you want me to touch you." said Starrk. He got up and began to pull Ichigo to the bathroom when he remembered Ichigo still had his thong on. A sleepy smile spread across his face. "Looks like these will have to be washed…" he traced a finger on the front of the thong. Cum, sweat, and god knows what else left it wet from their love making. Ichigo felt heat flood his cheeks even more.

Just before they reached the bathroom Ichigo whispered, "Happy Valentines day…"

The whisper did not go unnoticed by Starrk, who promptly pulled Ichigo into the other room and got ready to go for another round with his adorable lover.

--

_Omake_

Starrk toweled Ichigo's bright orange hair and tossed the fluffy fabric aside when he thought it was sufficiently dry. Ichigo was still a bit daze from their love making in the tub, so he barely noticed Starrk picking him up bridal style and gently placing him on the bed. He groaned a bit as he felt pain trail up his back. Starrk crawled into bed and kissed Ichigo's nose. "I think this should be my favourite holiday of the year."

Ichigo, with half lidded tired eyes, sleepily raised an orange brow. "I thought Christmas was your favourite holiday, because you got to sleep in and avoid work."

Starrk nodded, bringing Ichigo close to his body. "Second favourite now. Nothing can beat watching you scream out loud for me."

Ichigo half shoved at Starrk's chest. "Be quiet. I'm sleepy. I don't want to hear your perverted thoughts. Can you get the extra blanket from underneath the bed?"

Starrk smiled and moved away from Ichigo for a few seconds. "As my love demands." Starrk leaned over the edge of the bed groping his hand blindly for a blanket when his hand made contact with something thin and plastic. In curiosity Starrk pulled up what he found and his eyes went wide. A bag that said '_Simple Desires_' and it seemed to have several items in it. Starrk sat up and dumped the contents onto his lap. His eyes were as wide as dinner plates by the time the last item fell out. He looked at the half asleep Ichigo, then at the pile of toys. He looked back at Ichigo, then back at the sex toys. Ichigo; handcuffs. Ichigo; dildo. Ichigo; blindfold.

Starrk immediately rolled Ichigo over and didn't care as Ichigo gasped aloud in agitation.

"Starrk what the hell-?!" Ichigo stopped as he saw Starrk staring at him while holding up a cock ring and a vibrator. _SHIT_, thought Ichigo as he edged away. "Ah, those! I-I can explain that! Those are actually-"

"You bought these along with the thong?" asked Starrk, pinning Ichigo to the bed.

"Y-yes?" replied Ichigo, almost fearfully but a strange feeling of anticipation went through him.

With a low, feral growl, Starrk grabbed the nearest toy and began to ravish Ichigo all over again.

_Finis_

_

* * *

_

Whew…the ending was hard; loved the omake though! :D This yaoi writing business certainly isn't easy (not that I ever thought it was!)! I do have one concern…is it just me, or does it seem like I'm repeating LOTS of words in here? Eeks…hopefully not. Well, I hope you enjoyed my first work of smut somewhat! Please review and tell me your opinions!! :D Oh and for those who actually read my blog (lol, the mass of contradicting words) I will be disposing of it sometime and getting a website prepared to display art and fanfiction. Much easier than _Blogger_. XD Anway, I'll stop my pointless rambling! Happy Valentine's Day lovelies! :D

Ending quote: "I'm so pretty! I'm so pretty!" -_West Side Story, Maria _(Was that right? Better go check, lol)

Katrina Tora ;3


	3. The Shattered Heart

Title: The Shattered Heart  
Pairing: StarrkxIchigo  
Summary: It was a love that could only result in destruction. But they both wanted it so badly. During/After Winter War. One-shot.  
Warnings: Yaoi, lemon, minor cussing, angst, blood (nothing bad), and possible OOC-ness (especially from Aizen).  
Word Count: 3161 (not including A/N's)  
Song: _Shattered_ by _Trading Yesterday_; album: _The Beauty & The Tragedy_

A/N: I know espada supposedly don't have hearts, but in this story Starrk refers to the heart as his emotions. Just to clarify. :D I like to think sometimes that the espada's do have a 'heart', but because of all the darkness and death they cannot remember it. It takes a little push to find it, though. :)

So I just wanted to say…THANK YOU!!! *flustered* The reaction this story received was far greater than I thought it would get, but I'm really happy that many enjoyed it! I would to thank all the kind reviewers for their feedback; also the awesome users who added this story on favourites as well as me; and thank the other wonderful people who alerted this and read this story as well! X3 Thank you so much, I hope you continue to read this as this collection grows; and remember, requests are welcomed! :D

BTW: _Italics_ without quotations are Shirosaki/Hichigo/DarkIchigo speaking. :)

* * *

"Starrk!" gasped Ichigo, arching into the soft and angular hands that gently caressed the muscles on his stomach. Starrk kissed his neck while scraping his teeth against the permanent mark he had left on Ichigo, showing everyone who the boy belonged to. A soft kiss was placed on it before wet kisses followed an imaginary trail to Ichigo's thoroughly abused lips. Starrk nipped at them teasingly, smiling contently as Ichigo parted his lips and trembled when Starrk's hand rubbed against a caramel nub.

Ichigo groaned as he was tenderly placed on the bed, looking up pleadingly at Starrk. Though, not for lust filled reasons.

"You'll come back to me, right?" he asked, bottom lip quivering.

Starrk felt his heart ache in strange ways. Looking into Ichigo's pained, unsure tea eyes made him want to hold the boy for hours on end. He wanted to lay with Ichigo and stroke his hair; cure the anxiety he felt. He kissed Ichigo's forehead.

"I will."

Ichigo wrapped his arms around Starrk's neck and pulled him down for a soul shattering kiss. Ichigo wanted to show Starrk how much he loved the espada with a single, breath taking kiss. There was no battle for dominance in the kiss; there were only lazy brushes of each other's tongues and the same, dizzy feeling washing over them.

Starrk pulled back reluctantly for a much needed air intake. He felt the pressure in the pit of his stomach increase at how Ichigo look thoroughly debauched with his flushed cheeks and his laboured breaths, glistening lightly from sweat. He was beautiful. Starrk leaned down slowly to rest his forehead against Ichigo's as he reached for the beside table to grab the small bottle of lube. Squirting some of the gelatinous liquid on his fingers and made sure to spread the gel on them equally before bringing his hand down to probe the redhead's exposed entrance.

Immediately Ichigo arched his back as the first finger slipped in, the digits turning and twisting in the tight passage. With a strangled gasp he felt two more enter him, the espada above him pumping them in and out languidly just like his nature. Small feather light kisses were placed on the young vizard's face as Ichigo mewled quietly when the fingers probed his sweet spot; the mewls egging Starrk to hurry up the whole preparation.

With a few more minutes of stretching Starrk smoothly extracted his fingers. He lifted a lightly tanned leg so it rested comfortably on his hip, repeating the same action for the other leg. Ichigo rocked his hips into Starrk's and twitched in pleasure from the contact.

This was a ritual the two knew well, but this time there would be no barriers. Ichigo wouldn't have to contain the needy pleading noises he made; Starrk wouldn't have to cloak the boy's reiatsu. Aizen was out and the others were launched in battle. Although Ichigo felt like he was abandoning them, he couldn't possibly think of what he would do without the man above him, eyeing him adoringly.

Everything stopped as Starrk languidly pressed in, groaning lowly into Ichigo's shoulder. Ichigo clutched Starrk's head of wavy brown hair, the pressure of being entered making him slightly disoriented.

Starrk snapped his hips forward and Ichigo moaned loudly, his body familiar with the feeling of being so hot and so full. He shivered as Starrk pulled out agonizingly slow for the both of them, then pushing himself back in. It when on like this; such slow movements. But Ichigo wouldn't have it any other way. He wanted the pleasure to last and last; he wanted to go even slower to prolong the mind numbing ecstasy. Ichigo didn't want to be disconnected from Starrk. He didn't want to let him go.

_'Let him go…'_

The pace gradually increased and Ichigo met Starrk's thrust in time, the two creating a steady yet powerful pace. Ichigo sobbed from the exotic bliss as well as the sadness that welled up inside of him. Starrk was going to go fight in Karakura…his home…Ichigo couldn't be with the enemy…This could be the last time he ever saw Starrk.

_'The last time…'_

He closed his eyes tightly and hoped the grey eyed man wouldn't notice; he just wanted to _feel _Starrk, and that was that. Ichigo didn't want to disrupt their intimate joining with his tears.

Ichigo's musing flew out the back door when Starrk made a particularly rough thrust hitting Ichigo's prostate. The redhead cried out and clawed at Starrk's back, ignoring the hard almost borderline painful grip on his hips. Ichigo withered and moaned as Starrk murmured words of encouragement into his ear, kissing him every so often.

The pace of Starrk's thrusts decreased all of the sudden until it was just soft yet deep strokes of his hips. Starrk moved his head away from the crook of Ichigo's shoulder for a moment to stare at his face, frowning when he saw the boy's eyes closed. He stroked the young teen's chin before brushing away the tears he found adorning Ichigo's face.

"I'll be back for you," he whispered delicately, watching as Ichigo's eyes fluttered open. His heart once more ached at seeing his lover look so terribly drained, looking like he was going to burst out sobbing at any moment if Starrk didn't continue to make love to him. "I love you."

Ichigo broke into tears and he cursed himself. Why did he have to cry…

"I love you, I love you, I love you." Starrk chanted, never breaking eye contact.

"S-shut up…" said Ichigo hoarsely, meeting Starrk's lips for a sweet, tender kiss. They pulled back and Ichigo held back sad whine. "I…love you too." Ichigo hugged him tightly. "So come back to me, please?"

Starrk returned the hug and began to resuming his thrusts. "I will definitely come back to you. Always."

Ichigo gave a ragged sighed of relief; being reassured helped him greatly but the tug at his heart made him doubt Starrk's safe return. Ichigo _hated_ Aizen. Why did such a man have such control over this wonderful, lazy yet caring man? He let his thoughts slip away as he reached the highest point of pleasure that Starrk could ever grant him; screaming Starrk's name loudly for all of Hueco Mundo to hear. Starrk soon followed after as Ichigo's inner walls constricted tightly, the cocoon of hot flesh sending him over the edge.

They laid there; panting and sweating and trying to catch their breath that had been stolen. Ichigo grimaced as Starrk pulled out and moved beside Ichigo on the bed. Starrk pulled Ichigo flush against him, spooning Ichigo. Ichigo let Starrk wrap his arms around him and Ichigo softly grasped Starrk's hands. the young teen allowed himself to give a small smile; nobody but him and Lilinette ever got to see his hands without their protective white gloves.

Ichigo was back in reality after the aftermath of their love making faded away. All he wanted was to lay with Starrk; lay with him until the war ended and they would no longer be from opposite sides. Such a love was so forbidden; so full of heart ache and anguish. It was a love that could only result in destruction. But they both wanted it so badly.

Ichigo wept as Starrk whispered and soothed him into a deep slumber.

--

"Shit." Aizen spluttered blood from his mouth, copious amounts of it getting onto his attacker. The brunette glared at Ichigo with rage and a mixture of defiance; he refused to believe he had lost. A smile formed on his face, Aizen becoming amused at the seething look he received from Ichigo. Aizen knew a way to leave the boy forever scarred. Slowly, as if he wasn't in any pain at all, Aizen chuckled. His laughing increased until it was a maddening sound. Aizen leaned forward, skewered on Zangetsu, and put his hand out grabbing a fistful of orange hair. With a harsh pull he forced himself farther down the black, bloodied sword. He whisper into Ichigo's ear darkly,

"You'll never get back what they took away from you."

Ichigo grit his teeth, not allowing Aizen the satisfaction of seeing him break down. Besides. What had they stolen from him, anyway? Nothing. Aizen was just sputtering nonsense. Or…did Aizen know something he didn't? Instead of letting Aizen have the enjoyment of seeing Ichigo stress, he focused his inner turmoil onto the grip of his hilt, knuckles going deathly white.

In silence the shinigami watched. Ichigo stood in the middle of the battle field with Aizen pierced on his sword. It was a sight of great relief and incredible grief. Shinji, who was beside Hiyori while getting his wounds fixed, glared as he realized Aizen was messing with Ichigo, challenging his will.

Aizen took his hand away and gently stroked Ichigo's cheek while laughing quietly. Ichigo grimaced as speckles of scarlet landed on his face. "The moment the shinigami confirm I am dead, they'll dispose of any arrancars left. Kurotsuchi will use them as test subjects, most -_hack_- likely."

The brunette frowned the slightest at his shortness of breath. He was running out of time to torment. "All the arrancars, slowly dissected piece by piece by _piece_." Aizen smiled cruelly. "Kurotsuchi will take pleasure in dissecting the left over espada's. Especially the strongest one…" Aizen laughed sickeningly,

"Starrk."

Ichigo felt his eye twitch in anger. How _dare_ Aizen suggest Starrk was going to be a damn test subject!

"Piece by piece _by piece_,"

"Shut up." grunted Ichigo.

"Until there is nothing left,"

"Stop talking." Ichigo spoke weakly.

"It's good though. A _dead man_ can't feel the pain of a scalpel."

_Let me handle this, King._

Ichigo felt his control slip away and he let the darkness pull him in. With a strangled scream of rage, misery, and a mixture of other emotions that suffocated the young vizard; Shirosaki took over. Ichigo's mask had changed once more, the added horns making him have an even more haunting look. Immediately before the captains could have restrain Ichigo, a foolish thought on their part, Shirosaki promptly made a large gleaming cero and blasted it right at Aizen.

Ichigo still heard the man's laughter, even at his death.

_I'm going back, King. I've had enough of this battle dump. I'd rather get soaked in the rain._

Ichigo shuddered as he regained his body back, tea eyes widening as he saw nothing but ashes fade away from Zangetsu. He trembled suddenly, feeling sick to his stomach. Then a voice rang through his ear.

**"I'll be back for you."**

Ichigo shook his head. Starrk wasn't dead, right? Why had Aizen made it sound like he was? Ichigo quickly focused his concentration on Starrk's reiatsu.

_'Why isn't there anything?'_

_'Why…'_

_'Why…?!'_

Ichigo inhaled a shaky breath before retreating to the other shinigami. Ichigo gulped. Aizen was just playing his stupid mind games with him. To get a rise out of him.

_He certainly got a rise outta me, King. I blasted 'im to bits! The bastard…he was waiting for that. _grumbled Shirosaki in his head.

Ichigo didn't respond like usual, so Shirosaki disappeared into the deepest part of Ichigo's mind; wishing hopefully the thundering storms would stop.

Ichigo noticed that Orihime wasn't in Hueco Mundo anymore, that instead she was helping Unohana heal the injured. Byakuya, Kenpachi, and Rukia were now back. Rukia looked tiredly at Ichigo. "Renji and the others are staying back to help Kurotsuchi-taichou…clean up."

Ichigo shuddered involuntarily. "Does he have to? Experiment on the arrancars?" he said the last part quietly.

Rukia paused before nodding. "Unfortunately." She twiddled with the hilt of Sode no Shirayuki. "Renji is watching over Nel and Grimmjow, though. We made it very clear to Kurotsuchi-taichou they were not to be touched."

"Good." said Ichigo smiling weakly. Ichigo remembered something and he looked at Rukia, biting his lip. "Did you feel…_his_ reiatsu back there?" he murmured quietly so Kenpachi and Byakuya couldn't hear.

That didn't stop Byakuya with his sharp hearing, though. Byakuya watched in silence; trying to figure out who and what they were talking about in such secrecy.

Rukia felt her violet eyes widen before looking at the ground in worry. "…I won't lie to you." Ichigo braced himself. "He's not in Hueco Mundo, Ichigo."

Ichigo clenched his fists and his voice rise in panic causing the shinigami and others to stop what they were doing and listening to him. "Then where is he?" Ichigo grabbed Rukia by the shoulders softly. "Could it be he's cloaking his reiatsu, Rukia?"

"I…I don't know Ichigo…" Rukia wanted to scream in frustration; or maybe even cry. Seeing Ichigo so nervous and jittery made her feel useless. She couldn't help him, she couldn't-

"Hey Unohana!" Shunsui said, already healed thanks to Orihime. "The arrancar here, if they're still breathing; should we perform konso them?"

Unohana raised a brow. "Which ones?"

"The woman, the man, and the little girl. Also the fraccion."

Ichigo dropped Zangetsu, Rukia catching it before it had a chance to clang against the rubble. Rukia looked at him with wild frightened eyes. _'No.' _she thought while trembling in fear and anxiety. She looked at Shunsui nervously. Ichigo turned his head towards Shunsui and tried to calm his racing heart.

"They probably aren't a threat if Aizen isn't controlling them. There's always memory sealing, if there are complications."

Unohana looked thoughtful, before nodding. "Yes. I'm sure Yamamoto-sama would not mind?"

Yamamoto gave grunted yes in reply, too tired to speak.

"A…Arrancar?" Ichigo asked loudly. Once again everyone watched him carefully. "W-what…arrancar?"

Shunsui raised a brow, confused. Rukia prayed that it wasn't who she thought it was. Shunsui pointed to one of the locations, completely oblivious to the atmosphere; which was quite unusual because he was always paying attention so closely to everyone's emotions. The grief from everyone had been something he assumed everyone felt.

"A male, a little girl, and a female."

_'No.'_

"He was,"

Ichigo held his breath.

"The primera espada,"

Rukia cringed. Quickly she glanced at Ichigo. "Ichigo-!"

"Starrk Coyote,"

Shirosaki shook his head quietly.

"And his comrade, Lilinette. The woman-" He didn't get to finish as Ichigo shunpo'd to the indicated spot. It wasn't too far from the others, everyone watching in distressed curiosity at Ichigo's behaviour.

Ichigo stopped dead at the sight. Starrk was in the midst of the rubble, rocks cradling his body. Lilinette lay on top of him, both bruised and bloodied.

"Ah…_ah_…" Ichigo shouted shrilly, shocking everyone. Cautiously Orihime got up getting ready to be called over by Ichigo. She already knew what Ichigo was distressed about. She knew in Hueco Mundo that Ichigo was with Starrk. She knew. Orihime bit her trembling lower lip as tears slid down her dirty mud covered cheeks.

"L-Lilinette?…S…_Starrk?" _Ichigo slowly went down as if in a daze. He felt weak at the knees…

Shunsui realized his mistake at once and cursed under his breath, getting up to go to Ichigo. He stopped as a strong grip held him back. He turned. Byakuya.

"Leave him."

And although Byakuya's voice sounded so terribly calm, Shunsui cringed at the look of despair on Byakuya's face. Once again everyone felt like they were intruding as Ichigo spoke louder, his voice's pitch increasing.

"Starrk?"

Shirosaki cursed as a lightening bolt singed him.

Gently Ichigo rolled the blonde little girl onto her back and cringed as he saw a deep gauge between her small, pale chest. Lilinette was alive. She blinked slowly as she coughed slightly. She looked almost relieved as she saw Ichigo; until she remembered Starrk. She let out a choked sob. Ichigo, so glad she was okay, cradled her to his chest and let his eyes set themselves on Starrk. All at once Ichigo yelled out,

"Orihime! Orihime!!"

Orihime, who had begun to take slow steps over, sprinted. She had waited for him to call for her, and this was her chance. Her chance to help save Ichigo both body and soul.

Ichigo noticed the wound Starrk had was in the same place as Lilinette, except he didn't move like Lilinette had. Ichigo hadn't realize he was screaming until he gently placed Lilinette onto a flat surface as Orihime came over. Ichigo desperately flung himself onto the fallen espada.

"Starrk…Starrk…_Starrk_…!" he repeated his name like a mantra, sobbing and screaming his name and not caring who heard him. "You said you'd come back…you _said_…!" He choked on his tears and felt so sick. He wanted to throw up. It was too much. He pulled away a bit and had a wild, lost look in his eyes when he realized that Starrk really wasn't moving; he really wasn't looking at him adoringly with grey eyes. No. His grey eyes were open, but drained. So very drained.

Ichigo heard sniffling behind him and he turned around, warily, pulling Starrk to his chest and continuing to cry. He saw Orihime, weeping, healing Lilinette. Orihime had the little gnats around her, the pixies looking solemn. Ichigo wanted to thank her…but he couldn't. Not with Starrk, the love of his life, motionless in his arms.

Rukia came over, shaking. She wasn't used to seeing Ichigo cry or act so heatedly. He was so…so _broken_.

Ichigo could feel it. He could feel his heart shattering into a million pieces. He felt like someone was slowly, ever so slowly, pulling and adding pressure to his panicking heart. This had to be a game. He was under Kyoka Suigetsu's influence, wasn't he? Aizen was still alive, still fighting, and Ichigo was acting like an idiot, right?

'_Right?'_

Ichigo sniffled and softly closed Starrk's beautiful grey orbs. He could feel eyes burning holes onto his back. Ichigo wondered why he didn't care. He wondered why he couldn't care less that he was breaking down so horribly in front of everyone. Rukia suddenly handed Ichigo Zangetsu. "Lilinette's wounds are too deep for even Orihime to heal; Starrk was her other half so she can't sustain wounds like this on her own…" Rukia wiped her tears away on the sleeve of her shihakushou.

"Perform konso."

Ichigo wailed into Starrk's chest. Ichigo gulped back another cry as he tried to get control over his emotions, nodding his head. His first priority was helping Lilinette. He reached out and took his sword, not letting go of Starrk for even one second. He moved so he was beside Lilinette. Lilinette looked at him wistfully.

"Ichigo, will I ever see you again?"

Ichigo nodded while tears clouded his eyes. "I'll find you in the Soul Society; I'll take care of you. So don't worry."

He lightly placed the end of his hilt against her forehead, watching her fade into a blue, strangely melancholy light; flittering up into the vast sky. Ichigo dropped Zangetsu once more and cried in sorrow; he cried for all the fallen and of all of them,

He cried the most for Starrk.

* * *

A/N: Yeah…sorry for the angst and somewhat abrupt ending. But I wanted this one out. It was a bitter-sweet farewell, you know? X( In case I forgot to imply it anywhere in here, these two were meeting before the war but more like 'just before'. Confusing…XD Personally, I enjoyed writing this. I hoped it evoked emotions inside of you guys like it did for me!

Ending Quote: "I wanted to run back into his arms; regardless of the pain it had caused and would cause again." -_Unknown_

Katrina Tora ;3


	4. The Shattered Heart epilogue

Title: The Shattered Heart; epilogue  
Pairing: StarrkxIchigo  
Summary: Tragedy could only keep them apart for so long.  
Warnings: Yaoi and possible OOC-ness because I do not have the skills to keep my characters in character. :P This is basically K+. :D  
Word Count: 2089 (not counting A/N)  
Song: _I Will Follow You Into the Dark_ by _Death Cab For Cutie_

A/N: An epilogue for these lovebirds! :D Personally, I liked how The Shattered Heart ended; it was open and sad. But this is for those who wanted a happy ending. I'm a bit iffy on how this turned out…I thought it would be like continuing a good stand alone movie; really unsatisfying. But, I'm hoping this doesn't leave that kind of feeling.

My laptop crashed. D: I had everything finished but it crashed when I tried to turn it on Wednesday morning. Totally unfair. *big sigh* My website is coming along…just having some layout complications. :P I think technology hates me. *cries* Anyways, enjoy! After this is _'Angel Over My Shoulder'_ later tonight (Canada for me right now: 9:22 pm), tomorrow, or Monday. Next week I'll start tackling some requests I got! :D

**BTW:** What the HECK is the roof of a porch called? I know the front door arch thingy is a gable…but I'm just going to call it a porch roof. :P

Also, when you get to this part of the chapter you'll know what I'm taking about: There is no 'the' in Japanese, so the translation I did may be incorrect. But there is '_za_' (ex// _Inuyasha Za Hanyou_=Inuyasha The Half Demon) but it didn't flow right. Also _bucchigiri _is the Japanese slang for 'break' so if there is a proper term, I'd like to know. _Ippiki Ookami_: Now I can't really explain, lol but…Just like Ichigo's name _'i (p)'_ can be used for 'lone'. This is used for describing things like lone woman or lone man (ex// _Ippiki jii-san_) Thanks to yahoo answers, I got a lecture on this! XD And of course for those who don't know, _ookami_=wolf.

**VERY IMPORTANT!!!**

This weekend I got scammed. If _ANYONE_ gets any evil/hate mail from me, it's _NOT ME_. I've changed my passwords, but still, if anything evil signed by me comes your way, _IT'S NOT ME_. (I talked to my friend; they said it probably was the scam that made my computer crash).

Thank you for all the lovely review, favourites, and alerts! I'm glad you all liked the last chapter! :D Sorry about the terribly long authors note!

_

* * *

_

Ichigo stroked blonde tresses away from Lilinette's face, patting the sleeping girl on the head. He leaned back on the porch with his hands behind him, a deep yet peaceful sigh escaping his lips. Lilinette murmured grumpily in her sleep which caused Ichigo to chuckle amusedly.

Ichigo was currently residing in Lilinette's dorm for the summer; happy to be able to spend some time with the young female shinigami. Since arriving to the Soul Society, Lilinette worked hard at becoming a shinigami. Ichigo looked down at the young girl once more, smiling fondly at her uniform which was dirtied up an considerable amount. _'She was training again today,' _the tangerine haired teen thought. His suspicions were confirmed as he took notice of the light tiny scar on her right cheek. Her left cheek was pressed against the floor and Ichigo wondered if she hurt her other cheek as well.

Lilinette was training hard. She wanted to become strong and mighty; she wanted to be a seated officer. Ukitake usually sparred with her (well, more like he let her come at him and he blocked all of her attacks easily) but Lilinette never ceased to give up. She was always going full out until Ichigo came around to pull her by the collar of her uniform like a cat holding it's kitten by the scruff.

Lilinette liked to beat the boys in the academy to pulp even though she often got reprimanded. She had a large amount of power pooling inside her, waiting to burst. Ichigo thought that Lilinette often reminded him of Rukia; elegant and feminine on the outside but a lethal ticking time bomb on the inside. They were both good friends, though.

Ichigo didn't know why Lilinette had wanted to become a shinigami until a few weeks ago. He thought she had wanted to give up with zanpaktous and fighting in general, because she lost half of herself in a war that could have been avoided if it wasn't for those two factors. But a couple months after…the Winter War, Lilinette told Ichigo she was going to become a shinigami. No. Her reasons were not to gain power like Grimmjow did, who was now a captain.

Her motives were to see if she could make Starrk materialize from her zanpaktou.

And Ichigo, despite how he felt about it, couldn't help but hope she got strong enough to call out her zanpaktou.

Strong enough to bring back Starrk.

Ichigo stroked her hair again, a sad smile spreading on his lips. She was trying to carry out such a daring thing and she only had two ways she could go.

Lilinette could bring back Starrk, or she would be forced to accept that Starrk would never come back.

Lilinette and Ichigo preferred the former option.

Ichigo wiggled his toes in the slight sprinkle of rain that decided to pour, enjoying the feel. Yet he felt strangely hollow.

After the war he worried he would lose himself in the mix of misery. But Lilinette, his friends, and his family gave him a reason to feel. Ichigo couldn't count all the times he had wanted to forget about last winter; how much he had wanted to forget about the pain of holding his lover, dead, in his arms. He had wanted all the memories to fade away and take the pain with them, off into oblivion.

Lilinette and the others didn't let him forget.

And Ichigo was thankful for that.

He was also thankful to be spending the rest of his summer in the Soul Society. Otherwise, he would have been drowning in thoughts of Starrk.

Whenever Ichigo got gloomy, Lilinette would smack him stupid. Renji would joke around with him and urge him to go out with Shuhei, Izuru, and Shunsui for a drink. Rangiku baked him food (despite the fact he almost threw up from her last concoction. It seemed like big breasted women had a taste for…exotic food). Kenpachi sparred with him, and in fact, yesterday Kenpachi nearly cut him in half. Ichigo shivered at that thought.

Everyone did something when they noticed the distant, almost empty look in Ichigo's eyes. They all knew he was thinking of Starrk.

So they tried to help.

As much as Ichigo appreciated it, it didn't erase the pain. Nothing could erase it. And Ichigo wasn't sure if he wanted the pain to go away. It would be like Orihime's shield. He didn't want to reject the past events. He didn't want the pain of Starrk dying leaving him. That would be like denying Starrk was ever in his life. Ichigo would never want that.

Lilinette stirred and Ichigo blinked at her as she sat up, rubbing her eyes sleepily. She yawned, eyes almost glowing. "It's raining?"

Ichigo nodded. "Nice, isn't it?" he said as he bunched his knees to his chest. "It's refreshing after that big heat wave."

Lilinette looked at him carefully before smiling a bit. "Yeah." She let her hand out past what the roof of the porch covered to catch the rain. "I'm training again today. After the rain stops of course. Wanna watch?" she asked grinning.

"I'd like that." Ichigo agreed; almost chuckling at the thought of Ukitake blocking her heated attacks again.

--

"_HYAHHHH!!!!_"

Ukitake held out his hand, blocking her attack once more. Lilinette narrowed her eyes, whacking Ukitake with her zanpaktou a couple of times in anger before she retreated to charge. Ichigo watched on the sidelines of the thirteenth division barracks with wide eyes as Lilinette charged again with a loud battle cry.

And then it happened.

As Lilinette brought the blade of her zanpaktou down, she had a strange misty look in her eye. Jushiro raised a brow, putting his hand down as Lilinette stumbled backwards. "Lilinette?" he asked concernedly. The white haired man took small steps towards the stumbling girl, Ichigo getting up and running towards the two.

"Lilinette!" Ichigo shouted with his eyebrows furrowed together in worry. He skidded to a stop beside Ukitake. "Lilinette?" he asked reaching towards her.

Lilinette shook her head; holding her zanpaktou in front of her. "Be quiet, Ichigo."

"What do you mean 'be quiet'?!" Ichigo fumed. "What the hell is wrong?!-"

"It's calling me."

Both men froze. Ukitake looked serious all of the sudden. As Ichigo tried to move forward to shake some sense into Lilinette, Ukitake held him back.

"Ukitake?"

"Her zanpaktou may be calling her."

Ichigo froze. Her zanpaktou? He stopped breathing. That would mean...this was it.

It would be another zapaktou or Starrk.

Lilinette somewhat staggered as she raised her zanpaktou, her mouth open and ready to call out it's name. In the silence of the barracks, Lilinette spoke.

"Bucchigiri za Sora; Ippiki Ookami!"

Grey and red wisps of mist flew off of Lilinette's sword, sending Ichigo and Ukitake stumbling backwards a bit. After a few minutes of the two males having a coughing fit, Ichigo looked on with awe at what Lilinette held.

It a short blade, almost like a dagger. The hilt had a look of western leather to it, a strange small piece of metal curling underneath the hilt. Ichigo had to stare at it for a few seconds before he realized it was a trigger. Lilinette stared at her zanpaktou, seeming to be completely immersed in it. Ukitake frowned, confusing Ichigo.

"What's wrong, Ukitake?"

"It resembles the weapon Starr-," Ukitake coughed. Starrk was still a tough subject for Ichigo. "_They_ used when fighting us in the war." Ukitake bit his lip. "I wonder if it can shoot ceros…"

Ichigo felt an uncomfortable tug at his heart. Jushiro and Shunsui were the ones who fought Starrk, the last few to see Starrk alive. Ichigo's depressing thoughts faded as Lilinette smiled widely, looking at Ichigo. Her face lit up brightly with happiness as she momentarily surprised Ichigo.

"Hey, Ichigo! I'll be right back, okay? Gotta go show Nel!" Lilinette waved her hand and sword excitedly while running off. Ichigo watched, flabbergasted. He looked at Jushiro and was still stunned.

"What…just happened?"

--

Ichigo sat on the porch of Lilinette's dorm house; the summer night's sky dark and glowing. He gave a small contented sigh, still remembering the bright beaming smile on her face. He was glad Lilinette was filled with joy about her new zanpaktou. But…

Was it Starrk? He shook his head. No. He wouldn't burden Lilinette like that. Starrk was dead and Ichigo had to accept it; there was no way to bring him back. There was no way…

Ichigo let out a choked sob of realization.

He could do it now. He could accept it. Ichigo could finally accept that Starrk was gone for good. He could move on. As he wailed to the sky and its inhabitants, Ichigo prayed.

Hopefully, just hopefully, his shattered heart would heal.

--

Ichigo sucked on his rocket popsicle, groaning in agony from August's fierce heat. Another month had gone by and he hadn't really seen Lilinette too much. She was harnessing the power of Ippki Ookami, so she always ran off to spar with other shinigami. Though she did run off to Nel's place a lot. Ichigo winced as he got brain freeze, putting his free hand behind his head to rest his head as he laid himself down on the wooden planks of the porch.

"So hot~," he drawled lazily, pulling the popsicle out of his mouth. He heard the door inside the house open and Ichigo smiled in peace. Lilinette was home. He could share the popsicles he bought with her…He narrowed his eyes as he felt the heat go to him again.

Okay, so maybe he _wouldn't _share the popsicles with the young girl.

Ichigo grinned. "Lilinette, guess what I have?" Quickly, he grabbed the box of frozen popsicles (after countless attempts at begging Toshiro to freeze them) and tucked them to his chest, standing up with a smile on his face.

Ichigo felt refreshed after that good cry. He felt alive; he no longer had that little bit of hope dangling in front of him. Ichigo was free.

After a few seconds of no response, Ichigo frowned. "Lilinette? Are you…is that you?" He yelped as the sliding door opened quickly, the reveal a person panting from over-exertion.

Ichigo went wide eyed, dropping the popsicle box. He dropped his rocket, hands twitching, unsure of what to do.

"Starr…_Starrk_?" he said, voice hoarse. It hurt to say his name aloud. He hadn't said his name since…well, since he was wailing after he found Starrk dead in the rubble.

The man in front of him panted once more, catching his breath. He gave Ichigo a signature lazy smile. "Ichigo."

Ichigo stumbled backwards a bit, almost falling off the porch. Starrk grabbed his hand and pulled Ichigo to his chest, the pleasant smile never leaving his face. Ichigo trembled, brown eyes wide with tears forming in his eyes.

"Starrk…it's you. It's you…!" Ichigo let his hands grasp the fabric of Starrk's yukata, finger nails almost digging in as he tried to wrap his mind around what was happened.

"It's me." Starrk said, kissing Ichigo's temple.

"H…How?" Ichigo whispered, tears finally falling. "But I…you…" Ichigo pulled away from the hug to look at Starrk in confusion. "But _you're dead_."

Starrk shook his head. "Not since Lilinette summoned me. Remember?" Lilinette emerged from behind Starrk, smiling softly in happiness.

Starrk lifted Ichigo's chin up with his index finger, looking down on him fondly. "Lilinette and I are one." He yawned a bit before planting a smooch on Ichigo's forehead. "Being a zanpaktou is tiring…also Lilinette does nothing but fight."

Lilinette huffed indignantly. "Shut up! All that fighting was to stabilize my powers so that freaky lab guy could help me bring you out!"

Ichigo looked from Starrk to Lilinette, confused beyond belief. "Ah…but…you…and…" Ichigo frowned in confusion, but before he could question it any longer, Starrk swooped down and stole a breath taking kiss. They both pulled back at the same time and Ichigo's fingers had managed to curl themselves into Starrk's hair.

Ichigo felt himself falling; falling in a mass of emotions. Ichigo sniffled away the last of his tears, rubbing his eyes. He squeezed his arms around him inhaling Starrk's scent. Some type of exotic mint. It was intoxicating, and all Starrk.

Brown and grey met as Starrk broke the quiet moment between them by whispering,

"I told you I would come back to you."

Ichigo pulled Starrk down for another kiss.

His heart would heal, most definitely now.

* * *

DONE! Was it unsatisfying? Sorry if it was…*twiddles with thumbs* I cut it off right there because it suited it, also, I wasn't sure how to continue it past that. :P The actual idea was to have Starrk come back as Lilinette's zanpaktou, but Ichigo would meet him in the Zanpaktou filler arc with Muramasa…but then I realized that would need a couple of parts, so I stuck with this. Well…next is _'Angel Over My Shoulder'_! Remember, either tonight, tommorow, or monday! XD

Ending Quote: "Tragedy is bliss when there's one last kiss."- _Unknown_. I think I heard this in a song or a poem…I sort of look it like, for the readers into angst, tragedy is all the better when there is one more sweet sorrow filled kiss. 8P

Katrina Tora ;3


	5. Angel Over My Shoulder

Title: Angel Over My Shoulder  
Pairing: StarrkxIchigo  
Summary: Ichigo is always helping others, but nothing but bad luck rains down on him. Then one day a strange man saves Ichigo from and oncoming car, claiming to be his guardian angel!  
Warnings: Yaoi, lemon, minor cursing, AU, guardianangel!Starrk & cute!Ichigo (Ichigo is ALWAY'S cute to me, though)  
Word Count: 7051 (not including A/N's)  
Song(s): _Parallel Hearts _by _FictionJunction _and _Far Away _by _Nickleback_

(Thank you _Loyal Till Death Hunter Chan_ for the Nickleback song! XD)

A/N: Sorry about the delay. The Shattered Heart, epilogue was just a tiny story, so I was going to post this up along with it but my muse decided to torture me with this one. It was incredibly hard, and although I loved writing it, there are parts I really want to destory. I wanted to get started on the request by _feli-chan_ also, I recently had the urge to finish off Oh Valentine of Mine, so I could start a new GrimmxIchi. I'm also writing a UlquixGrimm for _Loyal Till Death Hunter Chan_, because she's writing me a lovely StarrkxIchigo. Yum. :D Turns out my laptop is still on the waiting list...I have three ahead of me (the bastards!). I have some things coming up at school but I've been writing here and there. My mother actually has a tumor above her kidney (hence the tumor cameo in this chapter) but everything is going to be alright. She's going in for surgery and it won't be hazardous at all. Whew. :) But the next couple of weeks are going to be hectic, so updates MAY come slower. I'm sorry about that, though. (And I have some stories to review for, so gimme a few days lol. :P)

Oh. I got _Facebook_. I can't believe I did, after how much I complained about it to my family about how it was stupid. I keep getting friend request from kids at my school I don't even (and don't plan to) talk to. I accept them anyway for no reason. I also like to make notes (drabbles) and articles, too. (T__T) I'm...slightly pathetic. Though, I'm one step closer to having a deviant art!!! :3 Well enough rambling. Read on, lovelies! :D

* * *

It was raining. The clouds were weeping and the evening skies were a dark, dark navy. Ichigo couldn't find himself to care, though, as he walked through the rain with a lunch box in hand and umbrella in the other. He only lived...five blocks away, anyway. It wouldn't take him _too_ long to get back. Rounding the corner of the last block to his destination Ichigo smiled a bit when he saw two familiar faces.

The first was a tall and frail woman with brown uneven hair sticking to her face from the rain. Beside the woman was a little girl cradling herself to her mother. The little girl was the first to notice Ichigo, squealing happily when she saw the bento box. Ichigo chuckled as she ran forward, nearly tackling him with the force of her hug. Ichigo hugged her back and gave a greeting nod and smile to the mother.

"Did you pack yakisoba noodles?" the little blonde asked excitedly. "With the pretty vegetable stars?"

"Yeah. You liked that a lot last time, right?" He rested his hand on her head, rubbing it a bit. She snatched the box from him happily and ran off to her mother. The mother's weak smile widened as she bowed to Ichigo.

"Thank you. Mayu always looks forward to the lunch boxes you make." She frowned the slightest after a bit. "I'm afraid I won't be able to repay you anytime soon, though."

The redhead immediately shook his head. "Don't even think about that. I don't expect payment." He glanced at Mayu who was tugging on her mother's wet arm, urging her to hurry up so they could eat. Ichigo bit his lip. "I wish I could make you two a meal every night."

"Not to worry; the soup kitchen is open every night except on Friday's. One extravagant meal a week is more than enough." She bowed. "Thank you. You've always been so kind to us."

Ichigo shuffled in a fluster before handing his umbrella to them. "Take this. The rain's starting to poor down harder." He frowned as Mayu sneezed. "You two wouldn't want to catch a cold."

"But you will not have an umbrella..."

"Don't sweat it. I live a block-" Five blocks. "-away from here."

Hesitantly the mother grabbed the umbrella, unable to express her thanks so she settled with another bow and smile. She waved the slightest as Mayu trudged behind her; talking animatedly and waving to Ichigo.

Ichigo turned to walk home ignoring the growl his stomach made. He looked at his watch while grimacing as his hair matted against his head, sweater and pants already becoming soaked. It was 8 o'clock and he still had an essay to write for his class on brain tumors. Mayu's smile flittered into his head and he ceased his inner complaints. He didn't regret giving his supper to those two, walking nearly five blocks, or giving up his umbrella. No. He wanted to help them.

Ichigo felt the rain pattering against his back and was VERY tempted to call his brother, Shiro, for a drive. But Ichigo knew that Shiro was probably out with a date most likely to party the night away. With a huff, the tangerine haired man decided he would simply jog home. It was good to keep body heat, he supposed.

As Ichigo ran down a block he tried his best to ignore the people holding up signs. Signs begging for food, money, shelter...Ichigo slowed down, ever so tempted to help, but sped up as he remembered last week's events.

_"One of these days you're gonna attract some real sicko, Ichi." Shiro sighed, bandaging Ichigo's arm. Ichigo winced while biting his lip as his brother applied a bit more pressure to his injured arm._

_"I...didn't think he would." Ichigo whispered. He had a minor flashback to when his head was moved in front of a belt, a smell of alcohol invading his senses. He shivered._

_The albino brother rolled his eyes. "Sure, Ichi. The phrase 'Gimme the rest of ya money or I'm gonna make some good use of your mouth' doesn't sound the least bit threatening and he would definitely _NOT_ try to rape you." Shiro was bandaging Ichigo's arm so hard that he caused Ichigo to yelp. Shiro cursed, apologizing quietly. "Jesus, you're lucky I was around cruising in Zangetsu!" The elder brother cupped Ichigo's face while softly knocking their heads together. "You don't have to try and help everyone you see, Ichi. What if one day someone really screws you up? I can't have that happen Ichi. Understand? If you go, who's gonna clean up after my messes?" he grinned the last part, trying to brighten the mood._

_Ichigo rolled his eyes. "You'll have to learn how to clean, Shiro." _

_"Maids are only a phone call away." _

_Ichigo smiled before shuddering a bit as Shiro turned away to get some more bandages. Ichigo still remembered the man's rough hand...the odour... "I'll be more careful...Shiro."_

An oncoming car splashed Ichigo as it blasted through a humungous puddle, leaving Ichigo to cough up murky water and wipe at his soiled clothing. He sneezed and shook his head to rid it of any trash or grime, coming to a stop at a crossing lane. The lights blinked and Ichigo began to cross, rubbing at his face and cringing when he felt something slimy attached to his cheek. As Ichigo took another step forward while wiping at his eyes, he noticed bright white headlights coming at him.

He couldn't scream or move, too petrified to do a thing. Suddenly his whole world swayed as a strong grip jerked him back, Ichigo falling into a dry and warm pair of arms.

Ichigo didn't pay attention to the car which kept speeding away. He tilted his head back to look at the stranger who saved him, surprised by pools of mesmerizing grey. _'Like pebbles at the beach...'_ Ichigo pondered before turning pink a bit, feeling rude for staring. He quickly turned around and bowed, stuttering out, "Th-thank you! If you hadn't pulled me back-" Ichigo was interrupted as an angular hand held his chin, tilting his head upwards.

Ichigo was surprised. The stranger, who he now knew for sure was a man, seemed to be a foreigner. He had those grey stony eyes and wavy thick brown hair along with faint goatee. Ichigo caught himself staring once more so he looked away, the fire hydrant seemingly more interesting than the attractive stranger who just saved his life.

Ichigo inwardly groaned. Okay. So maybe the fire hydrant _wasn't _as exciting...

"You're all wet." said a deep voice. Ichigo shivered; the words giving him chills. Something about this man made him feel...so...Ichigo shook his head. No. Anyways, hopefully he could leave this man without doing anything embarrassing-

"Achoo!"

Predictably, Ichigo sneezed onto the man. Ichigo blushed furiously and scowled when he heard the man chuckle. Trying to justify himself, Ichigo sniffed. "A car went by and splashed me."

The man frowned, beginning to take his coat off for Ichigo. "They weren't joking when they said you had terrible luck. Splashed by a car and almost hit by one in less than five minutes."

"'They'?" Ichigo questioned suspiciously, suddenly wary. Did this man know him?

"Where's your house?" he asked, putting his jacket into Ichigo's arms softly. "You need to shower, and then dry off."

Shiro's warning rang through Ichigo's ear; but this man...however suspicious he was, Ichigo could somehow..._feel_ that this man had no impure intentions (at the moment, anyways). With an almost reluctant sigh Ichigo pointed to a far off building. It was sleek and expensive looking; the lights from the cars, lights, and building's below making it shimmer. "I live there with my brother." Ichigo said while rubbing the back of his neck. Hesitantly Ichigo motioned for them to get a move on, watching in grateful awe as the man pulled out an umbrella.

"I suppose we'll share." Ichigo got under while fidgeting nervously as the man pulled him close. "You don't want hypothermia."

--

Ichigo turned off the black blow dryer and unplugged it from the electrical socket. He played around his hair a bit, trying to make himself look a bit more presentable instead of a person with a giant fuzzy peach on his head. Satisfied with his hair, Ichigo adjusted is multi-coloured belt and purple shirt, walking out of the bathroom only to see the handsome stranger had already made himself comfortable. Pillows from chairs and seats, also Ichigo and Shiro's beds, were piled on the floor and among them, sprawled out comfortably, was the brunette.

Ichigo sighed but couldn't help the smile on his face. He left the room to make tea, musing on the stranger. He could certainly trust him. Ichigo had a feeling. And he was usually never wrong about those feelings. If the man was trust worthy, surely Shiro would have no problem, right? The redhead jumped slightly as the teapot screamed; the silver pot surprising him out of his thoughts. Quickly grabbing two cups and a tray Ichigo turned off the oven and placed the whistling kettle onto the tray.

As Ichigo entered the living room he was greeted with the sight of the man STILL sleeping. Ichigo placed the tray onto the coffee table near his couch (which was bare of pillows, thanks to Ichigo's savior) and ever so carefully prodded at the sleeping man.

"Ic..."

Ichigo leapt back a bit with his heart pounding wildly in his ears. For a second he thought the stranger was awake. Testing his luck again Ichigo poked him once more; jumping as the man mumbled something quietly. As the redhead poked him one last time, his voice was clearer than before.

"Ichigo."

Said boy froze, tea eyes widening. How did this man know his name? Ichigo watched as the man yawned loudly, sitting up a bit before stretching. Ichigo frowned. "How do you know my name?"

The man blinked at him, his expression not changing.

"How did you know my name was Ichigo? I heard you say it."

"My dream...was about strawberries." Ichigo gave him a 'uh-hunh' look. The man looked at Ichigo for another second before sighing. "I know your name is Ichigo, because," the stranger began, clasping their hands together.

"I am your guardian angel, Starrk Coyote." Suddenly Ichigo felt his eyes flutter close as hot breath whispered into his ear. "I grant any three wishes you desire."

Ichigo was brought back out of his daze as he shoved at Starrk. "Isn't that what a genie does?"

Starrk shrugged. "I don't know. But I am your guardian angel and you get three wishes." Starrk pulled Ichigo down so they lay beside each other. "Anything in specific you want right now?"

"Yes. I wish you would get the hell off me." Ichigo growled, but gasped in surprise as Starrk kissed his lips suddenly and was off Ichigo in less than a second. "WHAT THE HELL?!" Ichigo cried, flustered. Starrk looked indifferent.

"In order for the wish to be activated we have to kiss. That is the price for the three wishes."

"Who says I'm going to believe you?" That's right! For all he knew this man could be trying to get into his pants! Ichigo smacked himself internally for trusting him...but the nagging feeling remained that this man really was not out to get him.

"I got off you, didn't I?"

"..." Ichigo gave him a pointed look before rolling his eyes. "I can't believe I'm going to play along with this, but," He scratched the back of his head thoughtfully. "I wish...Mayu and her mother could have a place to stay; where they wouldn't have to worry about food and money."

Starrk nodded, leaning forward and gently brushed his lips against Ichigo's. Ichigo moaned quietly as Starrk kissed him deeper, his hand reaching up meekly to grab onto dark brown hair.

Then everything went black.

--

Ichigo blinked his eyes open, rubbing at them to help wake up. He sat up and blushed as he remembered last night. _'He kissed me...twice!'_ With a quick ruffle of his hair (he didn't want to look too disheveled) Ichigo went to look and see where Starrk was. It did occur to him that he may have had a very interesting dream (was it the lack of food?) but when he entered the kitchen after he got dressed; he found a note with a neat yet almost slurred scrawl adorning it.

_'Off to make your wish come true. -Starrk'_

With a quizzical brow Ichigo shrugged, grabbing his laptop and preparing to go to the cafe at the lobby; he had an essay to write after all. Starrk probably wouldn't be back because he was most likely some pervert. With that in mind he made a mental note to check his body for any...signs of molestation. With a big heaving sigh of worry and strange disappointment, Ichigo slipped his sneakers on. Grabbing his keys Ichigo locked his door and decided to run down the stairs for exercise. When he got to the fourth floor he saw them,

Mayu and her mother.

Both females were no longer dressed like they had potato sacks on them; rather, they had actual clothing on. They were both clean and happy and for a moment Ichigo was confused. Mayu spotted him, yelling happily. "Ichigo!!" The mother looked at him and smiled brightly.

"Oh it's you. You live here?" Her smile faltered slightly. "So you _weren't_ just a couple of blocks away."

In embarrassment Ichigo rubbed the back of his neck. "I don't mean to pry...but why are you two here?"

Mayu grinned. "We live in one of the apartments now so I'll get to see you all the time!"

"You live...in one of the apartments here?!" exclaimed Ichigo in surprise. Mayu's mother nodded her head.

"We received a generous cheque from a stranger. I wasn't going to take it at first but he insisted...it was quite a bit of money; as well as day care services and work places I could go to." Tears dotted her eyes. "It was a miracle."

"A stranger?" Ichigo croaked, eyes as wide as dinner plates. Mayu's mother nodded her head.

"I asked for his name so that when I could, I would be able to send him food in repayment...although I'll never be able to pay him back, even when I die."

Ichigo braced himself. "His name?"

"Starrk Coyote, I believe."

Mayu giggled. "He was nice! Like an angel watching over us!"

Ichigo nearly toppled over. So Starrk Coyote really _WAS_ an angel?! Impossible! He probably had a lot of money and resources and was most likely tricking Ichigo to get a little '_something something'_. Ichigo cringed. Starrk was certainly a very _generous_ pervert. He wouldn't mind another wish, if it included a kiss as breath taking as the one last night was...

Ichigo shook his head wildly, confusing Mayu and her mother. _'My thoughts got a little out of control there!'_ Ichigo groaned. Gaining his composure he smiled at the two. "I'm glad we're neighbors now."

Mayu grinned and bounced up and down. "Let's play a lot!"

Quickly ruffling her hair he gave a quick goodbye, jogging down to the first floor. _'Starrk Coyote...is he an actual angel?'_ Ichigo bit his lower lip, heading into the cafe. He saw his brother's friend, Grimmjow, and gave a quick wave as the man nodded his head at him in greeting.

--

It was when Ichigo ordered his eleventh cup of vanilla coffee that he met Starrk once more. He was on the conclusion of his essay when he peered up only to yelp quietly in surprise. Starrk smiled while taking a seat. "So what do you think?"

"T-think?" Ichigo spluttered a bit nervously.

"About Mayu and her mother, Midori, staying in this apartment building?" Starrk gently put the laptop screen down, Ichigo pulling his hands away from the keys.

"I..." Ichigo flushed a bit. "Thank you." He swirled his finger on the wooden table, his body suddenly remember the man's hot breath and minty lips. He didn't want to think about Starrk. He didn't want to think about tasting him again, possibly doing even more. Quickly speaking, Ichigo asked, "You really are a guardian angel?"

"Yes." the grey eyed man nodded. "There are others scattered everywhere around the world. Not many, though."

"I suppose so. Everyone would have a guardian angel if there was a whole lot of them." said Ichigo jokingly. Almost shyly he let his brown eyes connect with Starrk's, blushing. What was this strange feeling that made his heart beat incredibly fast?

They were both silent for many moments before realization dawned on Ichigo. "Hey. If you're a guardian angel who grants three wishes..." Ichigo went wide eyed gasping. "I...already used two wishes!"

Starrk chuckled slightly at the incredulous look Ichigo gave him. "Yes you have. One for when I got off of you, and the second was for Mayu and her mother."

"That's cheap." Ichigo mumbled. "So I only have one wish left...that's...really hard. I mean, I could ask for money, fame, world peace, no poverty..." He picked his cup up and gingerly sipped at it. "But none of those wishes really appeal to me."

"Oh?" Starrk asked, an eyebrow cocking up in curiosity.

"I feel like a great weight is on my shoulders. I mean, I could help out the world or I could help out myself." A mental image of one of his close friends popped into his mind; Orihime Inoue. "Man, Inoue would have been able to think of three wishes fast. She would have had a field day. Oh, and Shiro!" Suddenly Ichigo became a bit more animated and his usual mask left him entirely. For some reason, Starrk made him feel relaxed. "Shiro would probably wish for men and women alike to be hanging off his every word; not to mention upgrades for his car Zangetsu. Shiro would be so damn ecstatic if he had a guardian angel!"

"You can give away your wish." Starrk stated, a disappointed look crossing his visage. Ichigo caught this and frowned.

"You want me to make a wish?"

"Yes." Starrk leaned forward and stroked Ichigo's face, causing the boy to blush wildly. "I'd like to kiss you for a total of three times. It will be the last time I see you after all, once you make your wish."

"Once I make my wish...you'll disappear?" Ichigo cursed himself on how his voice sounded so shaky.

"I _could_ just kiss you in exchange for nothing..." Starrk murmured huskily. Ichigo found himself slowly nodding in agreement. Smiling in satisfaction, Starrk leaned even closer until their lips almost brushed against one another; and Ichigo could feel himself slowly going to meet Starrk's lips. A sudden cough made Ichigo fling back.

A blue haired waiter looked positively annoyed, frowning and glaring at Starrk. He adjusted his uniform's tie before looking at Ichigo. "Does Shiro know you're kissing the boys?"

Ichigo ducked his chin to his chest while flushing pink, looking absolutely adorable to Starrk and Grimmjow. "Grimmjow...this isn't what it...looks like."

Grimmjow let his eyes scan the wavy haired brunette, his eyebrows furrowing together at the mere thought of another man kissing Ichigo. Ichigo was like his little brother, and walking in on his 'brother' about to be kissed by another man made him furious. Looking at Ichigo he felt his heart feel horribly mushy. If Ichigo liked this guy...as much as he wouldn't mind ripping this man to pieces, it _was_ Ichigo's choice on who he wanted to see. Reluctantly Grimmjow asked, "Who are you?"

Starrk put his hand out. "Starrk Coyote." They shook hands, Grimmjow squeezing tightly. Starrk returned the squeeze, neither letting up until Ichigo spoke.

"Starrk this is Grimmjow; a friend of my brother Shiro."

"Are you a friend of Ichi?" Grimmjow said while pulling his hand back. Ichigo glared at him for the use of a pet name, but said nothing to object.

"We met yesterday." Starrk said as a matter-of-factly.

Grimmjow's eyes widen considerably before looking at Ichigo in haste. He groaned at the pleading look Ichigo gave him. "Ichi, don't tell me this guy is homeless! Your brother will fuckin' kill you if he finds out!"

"He's not homeless! And Shiro won't find out because _you_ won't tell him!"

"If I don't tell him he'll wring my neck once he knows you're kissing random strangers and I didn't tell him even though I knew!"

"Starrk isn't a random stranger! And Shiro won't know if you don't tell-"

"What is it I won't know?" a voice asked approaching. Ichigo nearly leapt out of his chair at the sight of his albino brother with introverted eyes.

Grimmjow grunted the word 'fuck' before shaking his head. "Nothing, Shi'."

Shiro made his way over with a yawn. "Hm 'kay." He slung his arms around Ichigo. "How's my little brother doing? Ya miss me?"

"No but I bet the girl and/or guy you left in the bed of the hotel you stayed at probably misses you." Ichigo smirked, enjoying the mock look of shock Shiro gave him.

"How'd ya know I was with more than one person?" Ichigo snorted. Shiro blinked at Starrk, arms unconsciously holding his younger brother tighter. "Who's this?"

Before Ichigo could screw up his reply Starrk answered for him. "I'm Ichi's" - Ichigo nearly scowled at the use of the pet name - "friend from university, Starrk Coyote."

Shiro was silent before teasingly punching Ichigo on the arm. "You two an item?"

"WHAT?! NO!" Ichigo denied loudly, his face bursting into a brilliant red flame. Shiro grinned; positively amused at the reactions he was receiving. "Well then me and Grimm over here will leave ya two alone on yer date, Ichi-chan." With a swift and brotherly hug, Shiro giggled as he and Grimmjow went away. Ichigo groaned. You could tell who got their father's genes. Ichigo looked away from his brother to stare at Starrk who was laughing a bit.

"What's so funny?" Ichigo mumbled.

"You get along so well with each other." Starrk stroked Ichigo's face enjoying the various colour changes that it brought on to the younger man. "And you turn such a brilliant shade of red and pink when flustered."

"I-I do not!" the redhead protested while pulling away from the hand.

"So will you give the wish away?"

Ichigo paused. He pictured Starrk kissing Orihime, kissing Shiro, kissing Grimmjow...He immediately narrowed his eyes. That idea did _not_ sit with him well. Trying to looking unfazed Ichigo shrugged. "I'll see if I can come up with a wish." He went wide eyed as Starrk massaged his scalp with his free hand. Biting his lower lip, he leaned into the touch, sighing in bliss as he felt the other hand cup his face.

It happened quickly; like a feather tickling his face. Starrk's lips were on and off his lips in less than a few seconds, leaving Ichigo blinking dazedly. Realization dawned on him with a mighty force, his face turning a bright rosy pink. "You...but I didn't..."

"I know." Starrk said standing up to leave. Unbeknownst to Ichigo, Starrk was running out of time to be on Earth. He needed to go sort things out. "I simply felt like kissing you." With a tiny wave Starrk left, leaving Ichigo to watch like a love sick school girl.

"So ya two ARE an item."

Ichigo shouted in surprise, yet again, jolting upright in his seat. Now in front of him on in the two chairs were Grimmjow (out of his waiter's uniform) and Shiro. Ichigo huffed. "We are not."

"Friends with benefits? 'Cause that was a kiss if I ever saw one."

Furiously embarrassed Ichigo crossed his arms. "We're not together."

Grimmjow rolled his eyes the slightest. The blunette tapped the silver laptop, questioningly gazing at Ichigo. "Essay?"

"Yeah."

Shiro frowned. "When is it due?" Quietly Ichigo mumbled an answer, causing Grimmjow and Shiro to lean forward in an attempt to hear. "I can't hear ya Ichi. Stop mumblin'."

"It's due tomorrow." Ichigo said finally. Shiro's introverted eyes grew wide.

"Ichi what have ya been doing this entire week that's kept ya from writin' it?"

"I just didn't have enough time. But it's almost done. I'm on the conclusion."

"It's four in the afternoon. You've been here since eight in the morning; eight hours." Grimmjow said gruffly. Ichigo glared a bit. He had been hoping Grimmjow would cover up for him...but then again he was already covering up for Starrk.

Shiro stood up and pulled Grimmjow up as well. "We'll leave ya so you can finish it." Shiro looked at Ichigo softly for a moment. "I was in the apartment, I saw yer clothes."

Ichigo cringed as Grimmjow looked confusedly between the two. "That-" Ichigo started but was interrupted by Shiro.

"You were splashed or somethin'?"

"...They didn't mean to."

Shiro sighed. "They never mean to, do they, Ichigo?" The younger brother flinched at the use of his full name. Shiro only used it when he was serious, sad, or angry. Though Ichigo wasn't sure which of the three he was. Shiro and Grimmjow left Ichigo, leaving the redhead to mull over the events and finish his essay.

He needed another cup of coffee, dammit.

--

Ichigo sat in his apartment, eating the left over food Shiro had brought home from a local Chinese takeout. He hadn't seen Starrk and once again he was wondering if Starrk had just been a figment of his imagination. With an almost dreamy sigh Ichigo let his head rest against the table. He wrinkled his nose as his skinny jeans dug into his waist slightly, due to the belt he was wearing.

The kisses that Starrk had given him seemed to not fade away, leaving Ichigo wanting for more of the soft tentative pressure against his own lips. He didn't know why he was lusting after a stranger. They only met Friday, after all; and today was Sunday and Starrk was gone without a trace.

Ichigo scowled a bit. He supposed he was lusting after his guardian angel...how strange.

"Aghh...why do things have to be so difficult?" Ichigo complained out loud. There was his essay which he just finished editing and printing out; his brother who worried about him; Grimmjow who was covering up for him but could blow at any moment; and the attractive guardian angel, Starrk, who had to grant him one more wish. His life was really screwy.

"They don't have to be. You have a wish in mind, yet?"

Ichigo sat upright as he saw the wavy haired man himself walk over, sitting on the other side of the table. Ichigo frowned a bit. He hadn't really been thinking of a third wish...but there was no way in hell he was going to give up that kis- er, wish, to anyone else. "No." Ichigo tried not to eye him too much, but it was hard when Starrk looked so handsome with a black long sleeved turtle neck and black dyed jeans.

Starrk let his arm reach out carefully to lace his fingers with Ichigo. He was relieved when the redhead didn't resist. "You better come up with a wish quickly."

"Why?" the younger man asked, gazing at Starrk in confusion.

"I have a time limit."

"Time...limit?" Ichigo croaked. That's right. Starrk was a guardian angel, granting three wishes. It had been stupid to think Starrk would be here with him for a long time...Ichigo found his hand tightening with Starrk's, unconsciously trying to hang on. "When? When do you have to go?"

Starrk looked uncertainly at Ichigo before answering. "Tomorrow. You need to have your wish ready by tomorrow or give the wish to someone else."

Ichigo bit his lip. A wish? But what? Why couldn't he be simple minded like his friend Keigo? Things would've gone much smoother if that was the case. Wanting to drop the topic of what wish to make, Ichigo asked, "Where do guardian angel's come from?" He mentally smacked himself after saying that, his face's hue revealing his embarrassment. He sounded like a child asking his parents where babies came from.

"We live in an alternate universe from Earth. There is no name for it. It resembles Earth entirely, minus the fact that there a few of us." Starrk yawned a bit, blinking sleepily. He hadn't gotten much of a nap last night after negotiating with his leader, Aizen.

"Why are there so few? Couldn't you guys just reproduce?" Ichigo suggested.

Starrk rubbed his thumb against Ichigo's hand thoughtfully. "We probably could, but, guardian angels aren't really attracted to each other. We can't seem to mesh together." Starrk looked the redhead straight in the eye, smirking slightly. "But we are heavily attracted to humans." His smirk grew into a full blown out grin as Ichigo looked away cutely, his blush increasing. He loved watching Ichigo blush and squirm.

Ichigo coughed before speaking again. "So you guys _could_ reproduce, but you choose not to?"

"Most angels leave so they can live with a human they fell in love with. That is why there is so few. The only known guardian angels to date who have reproduced are long gone now. Aizen, our leader, is trying to figure out a way how to make male guardian angels reproduce. We don't have many female guardian angels. Not that I mind...Lilinette is more than enough to handle." Starrk groaned the last part, his injuries from his little sister reawakening at the thought. Starrk watched as Ichigo seemed to be thinking, hard, in concentration.

Ichigo was busy thinking about one of the sentences Starrk said_. '...live with a human they fell in love with._' Ichigo briefly shook his head. "I see..." Ichigo nearly gasped as the other man suddenly leaned forward across the table and pressed their lips together. Ichigo's stomach filled with butterflies as the other pulled back, rubbing the pad of his thumb on Ichigo's lower lip. "Starrk..." He had the sudden urge to lick his thumb, causing the other man to shiver.

Ichigo continued to suck and lick as Starrk slowly added his other fingers, Ichigo too busy too notice that Starrk had begun to stand. With an abrupt pull Starrk dragged Ichigo to the living room where the pillows _still_ laid askew. Throwing the boy onto the mountains of soft plush he captured the boy's lips, tilting his head a bit to kiss Ichigo deeper.

"Mmm..." Ichigo gasped, breaking away with heavy pants in order to catch his breath. He mewled as a slick appendage snuck it's way into his mouth, fisting the back of Starrk's black shirt as their tongue's tangled together. Ichigo tried to gain control but Starrk didn't let up until Ichigo finally submitted.

They both pulled away at the same time, Ichigo shakily gathering air into his lungs while gazing at Starrk with half lidded tea eyes. Starrk let his eyes roam over Ichigo, growling in appreciation as he notice Ichigo's form fitting electric blue shirt pushed up because of their actions. Letting his hand graze the smooth muscles he found, he watched the boy underneath him gasp loudly and tremble. He continued to caress the flesh he found, wanting to drag out all the sounds Ichigo could make. His other hand that wasn't rubbing his stomach made its way up to pluck and pinch at Ichigo's nipple, hidden under his shirt. Ichigo arched his back, twitching as the rough fabric of his shirt caused the rubbing of his hardened bud to become more intense.

"Aah...ungh..._Starrrk_..." Ichigo moaned out loudly. Ichigo nearly shouted in delight as his shirt was pulled off him in haste; Starrk's skilled mouth latching onto a caramel nipple. Ichigo slapped a hand to his mouth to contain the noises he made as the hand went lower and lower, tracing his navel before beginning to undo his belt buckle and unzip his pants.

"Let me hear you." Starrk commanded while grabbing Ichigo's hands and holding them above his head. Ichigo twitched and his hips bucked up into the hand that was palming his erection through his navy briefs. His head was swirling and his heart was beating a mile a minute; his malfunctioning brain still unable to wrap itself around the situation of the sexy guardian angel touching him.

"AHHH...fuhmmf...mm!" Ichigo bit his lip, still not wanting to make noises. But Starrk didn't seem to like this, wrapping his smooth hand around Ichigo's enlarged cock, pumping his hand up and down with varying pressures. It was torturous; with that sinful hand wrapped around his erection and a hot mouth all over him. He whined loudly as the man sucked on his adam's apple and he found himself unable to look away Starrk's hungry gaze.

Starrk was utterly blown away. He had Ichigo under him, making the most delicious of noises every time he was touched, rubbed, and played with; Starrk loved everything about this boy. He focused on Ichigo alone, not wanting to think about how they wouldn't see each other after tomorrow. They would live for the moment, like many usually did.

Experimenting, Starrk nibbled on Ichigo's ear lobe the exact moment he carefully dragged a finger across the tip of the redhead's manhood.

Ichigo screamed at the action, whimpering helplessly against the tsunami of pleasure that overtook him. Quietly, so quiet, Ichigo begged.

"More...please give me _more_."

"More?" Starrk questioned teasingly, licking the base of Ichigo's neck before biting down to mark him. Ichigo yelped and Starrk could feel the boy's hands struggling against his own, trying to escape. "More of what, Ichigo?"

"Nnn..." Ichigo quietly mewled as the hand moved faster on his cock and the constant wet kisses covered him once more. "Somethin'...I...ahn I need you ngh...inside mm...me..."

Ichigo immediately flung his arms around Starrk's neck when he was set free, rubbing roughly and moaning wantonly against Starrk. Starrk growled and nipped Ichigo's lip, the redhead opening his mouth to eagerly kiss the older man.

Their wet and sloppy kiss continued as Starrk pulled off his own pants, pulling away reluctantly from Ichigo to pull off his shirt. Ichigo pulled at Starrk's briefs, urging him to take them off. Starrk smirked lazily, grinding down on Ichigo and catching the young man by surprise.

"Ahhhnnn...mmmfhg! Oh fuc-_fuuuuhhhh_..." Ichigo bucked up and began to roll his naked erection against Starrk's fully clothed one. Starrk was panting at this point as he let three fingers brush against Ichigo's lip. Ichigo let his pink little tongue poke out; lapping at those long fingers like they were the most delicious treat in the world. Starrk pulled off his underwear, sliding his bare length against Ichigo. Ichigo moaned throatily around the fingers in his mouth, sliding his tongue against them.

Starrk slipped his fingers out of Ichigo's mouth and he crawled down to see a twitching hole. Slowly he let a finger push through, watching Ichigo with grey eyes darkened from lust as the boy let his mouth drop open in a silent scream.

After getting Ichigo used to the first finger he pushed a second one in, beginning to pull out and pump them at a steady beat. Ichigo shivered uncontrollably, the odd feeling of an exotic yet painful sensation washing over his senses. Starrk put the third and final finger in, and that was when he brushed a certain bundle of nerves that had the boy beneath him withering and moaning. He pushed against the spot harder, smiling when Ichigo screamed and began to push down on the fingers, trying to fuck himself.

Oh god oh god oh _god _it was so undeniably wonderful; Starrk's finger pushing in and out of his virgin orifice. He didn't think that it would feel so amazing; so breath takingly _erotic_. Ichigo was turned on, bad, with Starrk leaning over him possessively. Ichigo squeaked when Starrk's finger came out with a soft pop, wrapping his arms around Starrk as the blunt head of Starrk's cock gently nudged his entrance.

Starrk pushed through, struggling to hold back as velvety flesh squeezed and tightened around his engorged manhood. Ichigo's body was sucking him in, begging to be filled more. Ichigo took a sharp intake of breath and pushed down on Starrk's cock to get more, despite the pain he felt; like he was being torn in half.

"Slow down, Ichigo." Starrk warned with gritted teeth, eyebrows knitting together in concentration as he tried to hold back. Ichigo whimpered.

"...hurts, Starrk." Ichigo bit his lip until blood welled on his plump lips. "S'hurts so _good_ though...mm." Ichigo wriggled, pressing down and urging Starrk to move. Starrk stopped holding back, his hips snapping forward to meet Ichigo's. Ichigo screamed; the head of Starrk's cock hitting his sweet spot. It was so hot, so big; the large cock inside him making him dizzy. "Faster, Starrk..._please_...nghhhah..."

"Faster?" Starrk said in a low strained voice. He moved back until he was on his knees, forcing Ichigo to cling to him tightly as he rammed faster and deeper into the boy. Ichigo clawed at his back, moaning and whining and screaming every time Starrk pushed in.

As Starrk tilted Ichigo's chin up, connecting each other for a kiss (an action these two were familiar with by now) Ichigo found his wish. He was surprised he could even compute any logical thoughts with Starrk inside him, let alone the one thing that had had him worried. Ichigo pulled away and buried his head into the crook of Starrk's shoulder. "Starrk, I mnhh, have aa- my wish_hhh_..."

Starrk slowed down so the stuttering boy could speak; finally until Starrk was simply rocking into Ichigo. Ichigo let out a shuddery breath before he nibbled softly at Starrk's ear; shivering when Starrk growled and bucked hard into him. "I want...you to stay here on Earth..." Starrk went wide eyed, trying to look at Ichigo but the redhead buried his face even more into his neck. "But only if..._yahhh_...you want to...you...don't have to love me. I just want to be able to see you..."

Starrk grabbed a fistful of orange hair and forced Ichigo to look at him. Ichigo's cheeks were stained a rosy red and he was sweating profusely; his tea eyes looking so sad. Starrk kissed his lips tenderly. "I would like that wish a lot."

Ichigo sighed in pleasurable bliss as a hand snuck around his leaking erection, pumping him quickly in contrast to the slow jerky thrusts Starrk was giving him. "Mm...I wish you could stay here on Earth, Starrk."

Starrk beamed and kissed Ichigo, both of them taking their sweet time. Starrk pumped Ichigo faster and faster, shuddering as Ichigo screamed into his mouth shrilly and came on Starrk's hand and both their chests a bit. The tight passage constricted even further, and Starrk groaned as he was coaxed into releasing.

Ichigo let his eyes flutter shut, losing consciousness as Starrk kissed his sweaty temple lovingly.

--

Ichigo woke up nice and warm, a pair of thin yet muscular arms wrapped around him. Ichigo was in a soft daze as his brown eyes settled on the sleeping man beside him, snoring lightly. Starrk. Ichigo could've have cried in joy to know that everything hadn't been an elaborate wet dream about the guardian angel. Smiling happily, happier than he could ever remember, he snuggled into Starrk and wrinkled his nose as Starrk kissed his forehead.

Ichigo felt how his thighs _weren't_ covered with cum, his heart fluttering at the thought of Starrk taking the time to clean them both up. A blanket was over the two, as well. Ichigo heard Starrk mumble slightly, but winced as his thoroughly fucked ass ached horribly.

"G'morning Ichi..." Starrk yawned loudly, squeezing Ichigo closer to his chest. Ichigo shook his head amusedly.

"Morning." He looked at Starrk and stroked his face. "My wish...is it granted?"

Starrk nodded his head. "Yes." He kissed his little berry lovingly. "But I'm not only just on Earth."

"Hm?" Ichigo hummed confusedly.

"I'm in love with you." The guardian angel said without hesitation.

Ichigo blushed like his namesake, burying his face into the jumble of pillows. "D-don't say that with such a straight face!"

Starrk, feeling mischievous, trailed kisses down Ichigo's neck. "Do you love me too?"

Ichigo squirmed in embarrassment, muffling his answer in the pillow. Starrk pulled his head up by locking onto orange hair, Ichigo squeaking at the playful pull. "I-I love you too, dammit! Just stop teasing me!"

Starrk chuckled and captured Ichigo's sweet lips once more. Ichigo felt himself getting aroused, that was, until a loud cough was heard along with an insane combination of a snicker and giggle.

"My little brother isn't a virgin anymore! Ichi berry isn't a cherry~!" Shiro said gleefully, strangely enough. Grimmjow was beside him frowning slightly, but didn't seem _too_ infuriated.

"Sex on the living room floor. Did you know the neighbors were complaining?" the blunette stated.

Ichigo felt the steam rising off his face and his ears and body growing hot. Starrk blinked, before pulling Ichigo down to snuggle with him more. Ichigo yelped and tried to pull away. Ichigo looked at his snickering albino brother pleadingly.

"Shiro! This, er,"

"No need to explain, Ichi! You two lovebirds enjoy your orgasmic afterglow!"

"SHIRO!"

Grimmjow at this point couldn't hold back a laugh, having to stifle it as Ichigo glared at him heatedly. Ichigo grunted as Shiro threw a giant teddy bear at him. "This is from that Mayu kid that you helped out. They were going to give it to you personally-" Ichigo's eyes widened like saucers, Starrk taking the bear and Ichigo, bringing them both to him. He was in a snuggling mood. "-but I told him you were a bit...wrapped up." Shiro winked. "Well I'm gonna make some breakfast now so~~" His head of white hair disappeared along with Grimmjow as they went to the kitchen.

Starrk smiled. "You two get along so well."

"Quiet, you." Ichigo mumbled. Starrk sighed happily into Ichigo and the teddy bear. Starrk nuzzled the younger man, Ichigo meekly rubbing himself into the touch as the smell of waffles scented the room.

Those three wishes were well spent.

* * *

OWARI! :D

Lame? Horrible? Treacherous? Fan-diddly-tastic? Review and tell! I liked this, despite the fact there were parts I didn't enjoy as much as the others. Anyways...I think I'll use the same idea but with a different semexIchigo again. I love the idea of an angel giving three wishes out. This didn't turn out exactly the way I wanted, but it came out nicely. :) Woot woot for guardian angels!

Ending Quote: "Holy ban-niz-shiz!" - me, commenting on my cat's teeth.

Katrina Tora ;3


	6. Ijimekko

Title: Ijimekko  
Pairing: StarrkxIchigo  
Summary: Izuru Kira is worried one of his students, Ichigo Kurosaki, is being bullied by the 'bad boy' of the school, Starrk Coyote. Based on yaoi manga _Ijimekko_ by _Tarira Bee.  
_Warning: Yaoi, lemons, OOC-ness, AU, bondage, le smexy cigarette smoking Starrk  
Word Count: 4189 (not including A/N's!) 83  
Song: _I Like A Boy In Uniform _by _The Pipettes  
_For: **feli-chan**. I've kept you waiting, haven't I? *bows for forgiveness* I hope you enjoy it! :D :D (P.S: Izuru WAS supposed to be the sensei, correct? I tried rifling through my PM's to see but I couldn't find the specific message. T__T Also the tattoo picture will come up once I photograph it.)

A/N: Waiii~ so much fun writing this! I really liked _Ijimekko_; it was slightly confusing at times though. Until I figured it out. ;) Link is at the bottom of this story for those who want it. Thanks to feli-chan for the upload. *huggles*

BTW, for those wondering who's request is when, you can go to the Contents, Notifications, and Requests page. Currently on the request list is Silver-Serval, and that's it. :3 Onwards~! (Oh yes...I really like starting stories off suddenly, don't I? XO) Forgive me if the time and setting switches are strange; it's hard to turn a manga into a fiction. (-_-);

* * *

"Unn..."

Starrk placed both hands on either side of his uke's head, smiling slyly as the withering and shuddering beauty beneath him gasped loudly. Starrk took a deep breath, calming the sensual fire raging through his body. His hips twitched when Ichigo wrapped his long legs around his hips; the pants of his school uniform sliding down Starrk's legs.

Starrk took a moment to admire the redhead. Ichigo was flushed pink with sweat caking his body, orange hair matting against his forehead and his rectangular red framed glasses sliding down his nose so cutely. Starrk thrust deeply into the constricting heat, wanting to fill Ichigo with his seed, soon.

"AHH! STARRK!" Ichigo yelled at the top of his lungs, eyes rolling in the back of his head as Starrk plunged into him once more.

"You best quiet down." Starrk said, Ichigo glaring up at him a bit. Starrk chuckled as he picked up the pace.

Desperate groans and pants filled the school equipment room, the blue mat they made love on shifting with each powerful thrust. "Come with me, Ichigo." Starrk sighed softly, carefully watching as Ichigo's back arched so wonderfully. Starrk closed his eyes as Ichigo's hole milked him of his release.

Starrk leaned forward to kiss Ichigo indolently, smiling into the kiss as Ichigo wrapped his shaking tanned arms around his neck and gripped brunette tresses.

They pulled away from each other slowly and Starrk nuzzled his face into the crook of Ichigo's neck. "Stay longer?"

Ichigo shook his head, reluctantly beginning to push Starrk away. "I need to get to class, unlike one lazy bastard."

"Correction; one _handsome_ lazy bastard."

Ichigo rolled his eyes but gave a chaste kiss to Starrk no less.

--

Izuru Kira was not a man to worry. No. But he _was_ someone who got a _bit_ _stressed_ _out_ when two students walk out of a storage room; one looking thoroughly pleased while the other bows their head and has a limp in their walk.

Izuru was not worrying.

...Not at all. He was 'just a bit stressed out', 'tis all.

Crestfallen that his denial tactics weren't working; Izuru poked his meal with his coloured chopsticks. "Bullying...?"

Shuhei, Izuru's best friend and the long time school janitor, raised a curious brow. "What about bullying now?"

Izuru gently moved a strand of blonde hair out of his eye. "As I was going to the store, I saw two students heading out of the equipment room. One with their head lowered and the other left quickly." Izuru frowned. "The boy with his head lowered seemed to be feeling unwell...and he had a limp in his walk...was he beaten up?"

Shuhei gave Izuru an incredulous look. "Why would you think that?"

"Well, the other one who left immediately was Starrk Coyote."

Shuhei went wide eyed, mouth forming the shape of an 'oh'.

Starrk Coyote. Year 3, class A; a very mellow and laid back looking student but is the hottest and most secret of topics among the teachers. Ever since acquiring a job at Karakura High, Izuru, the new math teacher, was immediately filled in on all the details of Starrk Coyote.

Rumors like, his back has a giant tattoo inherited from his family line; black elegant endless swirling lines with a large rough looking '1' on his back. Other rumors included his father being a yakuza and how the gangs kept spreading across Karakura like syrup on pancakes.

Those were only rumors though, and Izuru could really care less for things like that. He was all about facts; and the fact was, none of the teachers _bothered_ to reach out to Starrk and talk to him to confirm the rumors. There was no proof. Everyone was unreasonably afraid of him. "The teachers aren't addressing the issue, but kids like that boy refuse to talk..."

Izuru wasn't an idiot. These days issues like bullying were harder to control. Youngsters these days were growing tall and lean like street poles; acting cheeky or violent or rude or all three traits combined. For goodness sakes! The tenth graders were taller than him and were calling him 'Zuru-chan'!

_'It must be tough to handle situations like that.' _Izuru mused. With another sigh that could shatter the Earth itself, Izuru plopped a roll of sushi in his mouth.

--

Cold water splashed against Ichigo's face, waking him up instantaneously. The clear liquid trickled down his face and soaked his hair, darkening it to a light auburn. His ass ached, his eye lids felt like they were going to drop, and worst of all, he still felt incredibly wonderful. Placing his glasses to the side, Ichigo raised his head and met his own brown eyes, beginning to button his shirt up.

Ichigo went wide eyed, tea eyes gaining a certain twinkle to them when he caught sight of the large love bit on his chest. Ichigo flushed a considerable rate, remembering the time he and Starrk spent in the store room. _'He likes to leave big marks...'_ Ichigo pouted a bit.

A small shuffling noise sprung him back into the current time and a group of boys (plus one girl) came out of nowhere. Shinji, Grimmjow, Lilinette, and Kensei. Ichigo stared at them evenly before sighing. More business to take care of? Grabbing his school uniform jacket he swiftly buttoned it up and grabbed his glasses.

--

"Izuru, what are you doing?" said Shuhei, wiping his sweaty brow and putting his broom over his shoulder; looking at the teacher that was crouching and trying to stay hidden against the wall. It was like Shuhei was watching a horrible remake of Mission Impossible or something.

A bit wide eyed and panicked, Izuru waved his arm about and placed a finger to his mouth. "Shhh! The bullies are cornering him! This must be it! A bunch of them are extorting!!"

Shuhei gave the blonde teacher a doubtful look, curious nonetheless, and hovered slightly over Izuru. Both peeking past the wall, there was only the bright orange haired boy.

"Huh? They're all gone...only that boy is left..." Izuru said, frustrated that he was unable to take action (not like he would take much action, though).

"I remember that boy," the teacher said aloud more to himself than Shuhei. "What was his name again..." He rubbed his chin thoughtfully. "A girl's name, I'm pretty sure; Strawberry...Ichigo...? I can't believe those guys would bother an innocent student."

Shuhei shrugged. "It's best not to get involved. The guy you saw earlier bullying the boy was Starrk Coyote, after all. He's bad news. And that boy, he didn't ask for help, right?"

"That's right...I suppose..." Izuru sighed reluctantly.

--

_'That's right. What Shuhei said is true._' Izuru thought, rounding the corner of the hallway with his clipboard in hand. _'I can pretend I never saw any of that._' Izuru bumped into a couple who had been twisting their tongues together. The teacher wrinkled his nose before giving the two a reprimanding look, sending the boy and girl away.

"Kids these days..." Izuru said aloud, blushing a bit. Back in his day, such acts of public affection weren't so...brash. A glint in the nearby window caught his eye, and Izuru looked out. What a beautiful spring that it was.

Then something caught his eye;

It was the boy. Ichigo.

He was sitting on the bench outside, a serious expression on his face as he flipped through a rather thick book in his hands. Izuru appreciated the sight of a student reading in their spare time, but the bell had just rung so...Walking towards the door leading to the outside, Izuru stood nervously before calling out, "Hey! The bell rung."

He watched, fixated, as the orange haired teen stood up and came towards him. Ichigo bowed slightly, a sheepish look crossing his normally serious face. "I'm sorry."

_'What's going on? He's just another bullied student...'_ Izuru squirmed uncomfortably. _'But why does the atmosphere around him feel so different from before? Wasn't he just some other bullied student? He seems more...kinder; gentler-' _

"Y-You're hard working. Are you reading?" Izuru asked in a fluster, dropping his clipboard in the process. "Whoops!"

The teen crouched down to pick it up before handing it to him. Izuru beamed nervously. "Thank you!" Ichigo nodded his head, a pleasant, yet knowing smile spreading across his face.

Neither of them noticed a pair of grey eyes watching them.

--

Izuru took a deep breath before entering class 1-A. Many pairs of eyes flickered in his direction and Izuru felt like he was going to drown. He _really_ wasn't used to teaching, quite yet. "Abarai-sensei isn't here today, so please self study." Izuru laid his books out on the teacher's podium before he noticed vibrant orange hair by a window.

Izuru felt a frown develop across his face. _'He's a good kid...Doesn't deserve to be bullied whatsoever.' _Izuru took out the attendance sheet. _'It's really not good to get bullied_.'

_--_

Starrk thrust into Ichigo in one fluid movement; the cries Ichigo made making his groin tighten further, if possible. Planting his hands on either side of Ichigo he looked down on the boy mischievously. "What did he say to you?" Starrk rocked his hips, smirking as Ichigo cried out when he nailed his sweet spot dead on. "What did that math teacher say to you?"

"Nothing...nn." Ichigo breathed out, trying to frown but that was an futile effort as another wave of pleasure went through his body.

Starrk smiled fondly; he loved bugging Ichigo like this. "Do you want me to be forceful?"

Ichigo dug his blunt fingernails into Starrk's tattooed back, biting his lower lip to muffle an oncoming scream of ecstasy. "N-Nothing; it's really nothing!"

'Possessive bastard' was at the tip of his tongue but Starrk must have seen it coming because he chose that moment to bend Ichigo nearly in half and piston deeper inside; Ichigo's mind blanking at once from any logical thoughts he could have formed.

Done teasing Ichigo, Starrk leaned down and to kiss the redhead, almost beaming as he saw tears of ecstasy dotting chocolate brown eyes. Pushing the cute red glasses into Ichigo's hair; Starrk stole a kiss, Ichigo arching and moaning deeply. Ichigo jerked and cried out; clawing at Starrk's back desperately as he searched for release.

"Starrk!" he mewled, his eyes fluttering close as he reached nirvana.

Starrk took a deep shuddery breath and soon stars enveloped both boys' visions.

--

"This is it." Izuru declared, pumping his fist a bit in determination. He ignored the strange looks he got from passing teachers and students.

His plan was utterly_ fool proof_. He would go in under the guise of cleaning the store room and stop the bullying! He couldn't stand by and watch anymore; the boy was such a good kid and he wouldn't let him get damaged by some yakuza bully (although Starrk being a yakuza was unconfirmed)! As he got closer to the store room he heard voices coming from it, muffled by the door.

"Take it off for me." a determined voice piped up all of the sudden.

"Were in school so..." a lazier voice said.

"It's fine. Hurry up and take it off."

"Those guys are going to say something later on about this."

"But I can't hold it..."

Izuru gulped. What was Starrk doing to him?! And why did Ichigo say 'I can't hold it'? Taking a deep breath, Izuru opened the store room door.

"Um, it's so troublesome to tidy the store room; but it has to be..." Izuru's planned speech delayed as he saw the sight before him. "...done."

Izuru had been prepared for the worst. He had been prepared to see Starrk beating the shit out of the boy; extorting money; threatening Ichigo with some type of yakuza-like weapon.

What he had _not_ been expecting to see, was Starrk being straddled by Ichigo; both half dressed.

He had also not expected the rumored '1' tattoo on Starrk _and _Ichigo's back; black gothic like lines covering each boy's back and arms. Izuru stared confusedly. Sure, Starrk's tattoo's was one matter (at least _that_ rumor was confirmed); but Ichigo? The good, model student _Ichigo_?

The redhead turned a bright pinkish red at once; steam almost radiating off his body as he grabbed his school uniform top and literally almost jumped off Starrk's waist. Starrk sighed.

In the distance Shuhei and three other students ran over to where Izuru was standing.

"Are we late?" Shuhei said to the boys, eyes settling on his shocked friend. Shuhei cursed, the three boys behind him raising curious brows.

"Why is Zuru-chan here?" one of them, Shinji Hirako as Izuru recalled, said.

Shuhei frowned, before giving a reluctant sigh. "It can't be helped. Izuru, can we have a bit of your time?"

Izuru looked away from the two boys, blushing in shock. "Um, okay?"

--

Now Izuru wasn't one to judge, but currently, as he sat in the large manor owned by the 'Vizard' clan; with several people surrounding him; he felt the need to say 'YAKUZA!!!_'_.

Ahem.

Since arriving he learned two things. One; Ichigo's name was Ichigo Kurosaki, the _kumicho_ of the infamous and undercover yakuza clan called 'The Vizards'. Two; Starrk Coyote was indeed a yakuza's son. He was the _wakagashira_ of his father and _oyabun_; Sousuke Aizen.

Ichigo, no longer wearing his glasses, rubbed the back of his neck awkwardly. "So you're saying you thought I was bullied, so you followed us to help me?" Starrk, who was sitting beside Ichigo, smiled as much as he could with a cigarette in his mouth.

Izuru nodded, embarrassed and slightly scared. "Y-yes..."

Shinji rolled his eyes. "Ya two couldn't hold off for even a little bit?"

A girl by the name of Lilinette huffed. "Your identities are exposed now!"

"You could've left Kurosaki's shirt on if you were gonna fuck 'im in the store room!" a gruff blue haired man said; crossing his arms and giving a pointed look to Starrk. Ichigo glared at the blue haired guy and if looks could kill, almost everyone in the room would have been massacred.

Izuru gulped. Shuhei came up behind the blonde teacher, patting his back and laughing a bit to ease the atmosphere up. "The existence of the Vizard clan is a secret. It would be troublesome if we were to be targeted."

Shuhei pointed at Starrk who was currently trying to sleep on Ichigo's lap (though Ichigo was pushing him off rather annoyed). "Starrk needs to stay the center of attention so that the focus lies away from the Vizards. We want everyone to only pay a close eye to Starrk, rather than members of the Vizard's like Kurosaki and Hirako."

Izuru looked suddenly sheepish. "So, you aren't _really_ a janitor?" Shuhei snorted in amusement before shaking his head.

Ichigo (successfully pushing Starrk off his lap after his cigarette singed his leg a bit) nodded towards Izuru. "Thank you, sensei. There's no need to worry about the situation we placed you in; yakuza don't hurt others unreasonably." The redhead said the last part with a very sly smile, almost as if he was _enjoying_ Izuru being so worried. "As long as you don't say anything, you'll be fine."

Izuru nearly squeaked as a few yakuza members leered at him.

--

"Tired?" Ichigo asked later on that night, coming behind Starrk and wrapping his arms around him gently. Ichigo looked at the blaring bright laptop screen, the sounds of Starrk typing filling the room along with the swirling smoke from his cigarette. "You coming to bed?"

Starrk blinked up at Ichigo. "Just a bit longer, I'll be there soon."

Frowning childishly (he was definitely NOT pouting), Ichigo nuzzled Starrk's head before sighing. "'Kay."

Ichigo smiled a bit; he loved being with Starrk. They had been close since they were kids, and they were still close now (more intimate than when they were little tykes, though). Ichigo was _supposed_ to be home schooled, in order to protect him and the clan, but he made sure he could go to high school so he could be with Starrk...not that he would admit it, though. Starrk would've started calling him 'cute' and Ichigo absolutely hated that (Starrk loved to tease).

Getting an idea, Ichigo moved away from Starrk only to plop onto the couch alongside him and snuggle up comfortably against him. When Starrk didn't say anything, Ichigo bit his lip. "Are you angry?"

Starrk looked away from the computer screen, raising a quizzical brow. "Why would I be mad at you?"

"Because we were found out, thanks to the fact I wanted to have sex with you in the store room." Usually Ichigo wasn't so...demanding about sex, but for some reason he wanted to and that exact moment when Ichigo took control, his _sensei_ walked in on them.

"No. I wanted to do it with you. It was nothing." Starrk said while patting Ichigo's head affectionately. He turned away a bit to burn out his cigarette in the nearby ashtray, placing his laptop beside him as he shut it down.

Ichigo smirked, hand trailing until it made contact with the zipper of Starrk's pants. Ichigo undid the pants, pulling out a hardening erection. Letting an innocent look wash over his face he began to pump his hand languidly. "That sensei was a good man, wasn't he?" Ichigo squeezed his hand slightly, pulling upwards and letting his index finger play with the slit of Starrk's cock. "Most people would run away from situations like that. Instead he actually heard us out..." Ichigo giggled a bit, not noticing Starrk slowly leaning down and placing a hand on his hip. "His voice was trembling when he was talking with us. He must've have been pretty scared-"

The teen was interrupted, however, as Starrk spun him onto his lap, giving his lower lip a punishing bite. Ichigo winced, nose wrinkling a bit. "You shouldn't talk about other men around me." Starrk whispered into Ichigo's ear, "It makes me want to punish you."

Ichigo tried to ignore the shiver running down his spine, wrapping his arms and legs around Starrk as best as he could. Starrk lifted him up and brought him into their bedroom, dumping him onto the futon and moving the sheets aside. Ichigo pulled his robe off as he watched Starrk shed his clothing as well. He loved it when Starrk got possessive like this; it turned him on bad when Starrk would turn around and 'bully' him.

"Then hurry up and punish me already, Starrk." Ichigo replied while placing his arms above his head obediently and spreading his legs wide open as Starrk took the belt of the robe. Expertly, Starrk tied it around Ichigo's wrist and stood back to admire his handiwork. Ichigo blushed under his gaze, looking away. The grey eyed yakuza growled predatorily before pouncing, sucking on the hollow of Ichigo's neck hungrily.

Ichigo moaned loudly, no longer having to keep his voice quiet since they weren't at school anymore. Ichigo keened as Starrk kissed him deeply and stroked his aching erection; precome coating his cock as Starrk's angular hand moved up and down.

"W-where's the lube?" Ichigo panted out. There were no need for condoms; they had only been with each other and both of them were squeaky clean.

"No lube." Starrk said, Ichigo's half lidded hazy brown eyes snapping open. Starrk licked the side of Ichigo's face, a smutty smile making its way onto his face before he flipped the unsuspecting boy onto his knees, ass raised in the air just for Starrk. Before Ichigo could turn his head and shout obscenities at Starrk (Ichigo liked being taken on his back), a wet and slippery organ licked the crease of his ass cheeks and he blushed wildly.

"H-hey! D-Don't you dare!"

The tongue slipped down lower and Ichigo nearly jumped as it circled his anus, gasping loudly when the tongue dipped in. "AHHHH!" Ichigo cried out when it began to swirl; it felt so weird but so right!

Starrk grinned slightly as Ichigo tried to push back on his tongue, the little shuddering breaths Ichigo made making Starrk as hard as a rock. Starrk pulled back with a slurping sound and flipped Ichigo over again, hand sneaking down to pump at the leaking cock that was spurting copious amounts of precome still.

"Ah ah! Starrk! Mm! L-let me come, _please_!" Ichigo begged, tied up hands trying to go down and finish himself off as Starrk bit and nibbled at his neck, adding more love bites to his chest and neck. Starrk nipped Ichigo's neck harshly in warning when Ichigo tried to close his legs; Starrk using his hands to keep Ichigo's own squirming ones above his head.

"Nuh uh. You can't use your hands, Ichigo." Starrk leaned down and bit a rosy hardened nipple, smiling around it as the boy beneath trembled and shook wildly with need. "I'm going in," Starrk declared, nuzzling Ichigo's neck as he positioned his swollen cock at Ichigo's puckered entrance. In one quick thrust, he entered Ichigo until he was balls deep. Ichigo screamed in pleasure, mewling as he was penetrated deeper when Starrk pushed him onto his side, spreading his legs wide open.

Ichigo shivered, eyeing the tattoo that ran up Starrk's back and arm. Starrk was _his_ just as Ichigo was _Starrk's_; their backs being proof of that and another promise. That they would always be together. Always. A shuddering sigh escaped his abused lips when Starrk pulled out slowly, Ichigo shouting out as he was filled once more. He felt so hot and so full; like he was being torn apart, but it was such a _good_ kind of hurt. Ichigo's toes curled and he found himself losing his thoughts as stars twinkled and danced across his vision.

Starrk pushed in and out at an unforgiving pace, making sure to hit Ichigo's sweet spot, hard, with every thrust. Ichigo placed his bounded arms over Starrk's head so they were around his neck, pulling his head down for a soul shattering kiss. Starrk flicked his tongue against Ichigo's; Ichigo trying to gain dominance as much as he could.

Starrk noticed this, not letting up until Ichigo whimpered into his mouth cutely and gave up trying to fight against him; letting him explore his moist cavern without resistance. Starrk pulled away for air, admiring Ichigo's pink little tongue retracting back into his mouth. The pace of their frantic coupling got harder and harder; Ichigo begging for the release he was denied of.

"Starrrkkk...touch me, _please_."

"No." Starrk said, beginning to lick at Ichigo's neck again to darken the hickies. Ichigo mewled, rubbing lower body as much as he could against Starrk's like a cat in heat.

"Ah ah ah..._ahnnn_! Please Starrk, let me come!"

Starrk chuckled, hand trailing down to stroke Ichigo's cock. Ichigo yelled in pleasure while rubbing his tear stained cheek against Starrk's own as the older teen pumped him in time to his thrusts.

A few more rough strokes to Ichigo's cock and he was coming, tears of ecstasy running down his face as let out a hiccupped sob; his cock spurting his release in thick ropes over his chest.

Starrk grunted, pushing in for the last time before he was also toppling over the cliff of pleasure; filling his strawberry with all of his come.

They kissed once more, pulling away slowly. Starrk smiled, bumping their noses together before resting his head in the crook of Ichigo's sweater shoulder. "I belong to you."

Ichigo tried to keep his eyes open, but found them involuntarily closing. "I b'long t'you too, 'tarrk." the redhead barely mumbled out, Starrk's faint chuckling the last thing in his mind.

They'd always be together, Starrk thought before drifting to sleep as well; a smile on his face.

--

The birds of spring were chirping in harmony, the gentle breeze rolling through the air as the trees swayed. Izuru Kira (conqueror of bullying, survivor of yakuza encounters; et cetera, et cetera) sat on a bench, sipping his iced tea in blissful ignorance.

_'So serene...it's a shame the cherry blossom season is over though...these are the last few days of spring.' _Izuru sighed happily. "It's good to be peaceful."

Izuru's eyes flickered over to the right, noticing two figures walk over in the direction of the store room. He saw Ichigo stare at him, red framed glasses glinting in the light before raising a finger to his lips and smiling.

Izuru smiled nervously, putting a finger to his lips as well before focusing his attention back on his iced tea. Yes, he'd cheer for those two from the side lines quietly.

Shuhei, Shinji, Grimmjow, and Lilinette (Shinji and Shuhei from the Vizard Clan and Grimmjow and Lilinette from the Espada Clan) popped up behind him, Izuru jumping ten feet into the air. Shuhei slapped his back playfully while grinning.

"The Vizard Clan invites you to a game of strip poker!"

Izuru went wide, a geyser of iced tea escaping his lips.

Grimmjow and Shinji snickered, Lilinette rolling her eyes. "Actually were just inviting you to a game of mahjong." she corrected, the three boys frowning. She promptly punched every single one of them on the head.

Grimmjow, rubbing his head as the bump Lilinette made increased in size, grinned. "1000 yen for 1000 points."

Izuru shivered.

He would cheer for them...QUIETLY.

* * *

The End!

Firstly, I am _very _proud of how I wrote this. For some reason, I think this is one of my better lemon's that I've written.

Secondly: Lol, I loved Suga-sensei from the actual manga. XD Poor, poor Suga-sensei. Ryuujin was smexy and Rin was cute. XD I liked Rin _without_ his glasses though. With his glasses, he looked like Watanuki from xxxHOLiC. XD So a tweaked it a bit here and there, some things weren't working with it. :P The art is certainly interesting though! I suggest you read it!

The link so you can download it is w w w . send space . c o m / file / z7ci99 (without spaces of course). Thank ya for uploading it feli-chan! :D :D Peace out!

Thirdly (is that even a word?):  
kumicho- head boss, is also another name for the oyabun.  
wakagashira- middle man right under the kumicho. Wakagashira sees to it that the oyabun's orders are carried out correctly.  
oyabun- see 'kumicho'  
1000 yen- around $10 in US and Canadian.

Information: Wikipedia

BTW: Since it's march break for moi, I hope to update this collection at least more than once...I won't make promises, lol. :) :)

Ending Quote: "The mingled oath and bond will never disappear." -The ending text of _Ijimekko_

Katrina Tora ;3


	7. A Kitten For The Wolf

**Title:** A Kitten for the Wolf  
**Pairing:** StarrkxIchigo  
**Summary:** Ichigo is a neko hybrid who is REALLY not interested in finding a mate; or so he says...Then Ichigo gets a cold while he is in heat, and unable to protect himself against perverted dominants. Starrk, a wolf hybrid, takes care of Ichigo during his cold and heat.  
**Warnings:** Yaoi, minor cursing, lemon, perverted semes, neko!Ichigo and wolf!Starrk, sex while having a bit of a fever, dense Starrk and Ichigo, OOC-ness (cutie Ichi/submissive like nutz!) and amazing self control from Starrk. :P Neko Ichigo inspired by own perverted fantasies and awesome neko!Ichigo fanfiction writers! ;D).  
**Word Count:** 6822 (not including A/N's)  
**Song;** _Who'd Have Known _Artist;_ Lily Allen_ Album; _It's Not Me, It's You_

**A/N: Sorrryyyyyy!!!** Life has been a crazy messed up roller coaster, and things have somewhat smoothed over where I am as of late. I haven't been able to write because I've been battling my own little emotional problems, but with the support of friends and family I'm better now. :) I haven't been reviewing much (which makes me feel like CRAP because I have stories on Favs that I've just sort of shrugged aside for reviewing...) Anyways, life is sort of on track again so I'm in the mood to write!! :D Thanks to Rabid Fangirl21 for prodding me to see if I was alive (I heart jooo!! XD), and Loyal Till Death Hunter Chan (lol!!! MY HEART WILL GO ONNNN!) for being there for me!

On a brighter note, Grimmjow makes a cameo again, squeee! My love for Grimmjow cannot be contained. X3 Yeah and I threw in AizenxGrimmjow because I CAN. XD Also 'Solamente Uno' means 'Only One'. I thought I'd through some Spanish into the mix...just to confuse you all. (Lol I'm kidding! But seriously, 'solamente uno' means 'only one'). It was going to be French, but yeah...XD I felt like "only one" by itself would be too generic, so...I put it in another language. :P I spent half an hour pondering on how to say it in Spanish, so be grateful! XD (I failed to realize that I could've gone online). :P Now onwards with the very late update!!! :D

SPOILERS FOR THIS CHAPTER BELOW!

**Edit: The page breaks weren't showing up and when Ichigo says that he wants to tell Starrk something, it just came out as "?". I have fixed it. :3**

* * *

Ichigo Kurosaki was your average teenage boy. He got good grades, got along with his family despite the occasional friendly blood bath with his father, and he had a parade of helpful and adoring friends. Not to mention his fair share of admirers.

Don't think Starrk didn't notice the way that grey eyed cat with pretty auburn hair fluttered her eye lashes at him every time Ichigo spoke; and don't think he didn't noticed the wolfish and perverse looks the German shepherd Kenpachi sent him either. Starrk noticed all the looks the strawberry kitten got; because he was looking, too.

Though Starrk wasn't some crazy obsessed stalker like some people (*COUGHNNOITRACOUGH*); in fact, Starrk was Ichigo's right hand man; best friend for life; nothing more. At least, that was all Ichigo knew. Starrk wanted so much more; _so_ much more. He wanted to be Ichigo's Solamente Uno and have little kittens and pups running around their very own house. Sure, Starrk was thinking pretty far ahead since they were still in high school; but Starrk just loved the idea of it all. There was only one teensy weensy problem;

Ichigo didn't want a mate.

Apparently so.

The topic had arisen during lunch time; the group of friends gather together eating lunch like usual. Orihime sat beside the rabbit hybrid, Rukia, while Starrk sat beside Ichigo. Starrk never packed a lunch for the sole reason of sharing a meal with Ichigo. On days when he thought Ichigo could really use some food, he 'casually' slept on the kitten's shoulder.

So it was one of those glorious, wonderful, harmonious days.

Then Nnoitra had the insanity to open his mouth and voice the question of many, many people. "Ichi-pet, when are ya gonna find a mate?" Nnoitra grinned, piano teeth clinking together.

Immediately all cat ears, rabbit ears, dog ears, well; ears in general focused on Ichigo. Ichigo gave a 'what the hell are you talking about?' look, black tail twitching behind him ever so slightly. Starrk opened his grey eyes to stare at the teen, also awaiting his answer. Did he like someone? Did he already have a Solamente Uno? Starrk peeked at the tanned boy's neck. Nope. There wasn't a mark...

"I don't want a mate." said the kitten confidently after some hesitation, resuming eating his lunch.

Ichigo disregarded (or didn't realize) the fact that he broke a few hearts that day.

And that was when Ichigo declared he didn't want a mate. With the statement of not wanting a mate many were disheartened and depressed, but for others, it only fueled their desire to capture Ichigo and claim him as their Solamente Uno. Starrk was not one of them. Starrk backed off with the cuddling after Ichigo said that, not wanting to upset Ichigo. He wanted to be with Ichigo forever; even if he was just a friend.

And then, that ever so fateful week happened.

.

Ichigo woke up feeling strange all over. He mentally winced as a familiar heat crawled up his body causing him to shiver as the cold sheets of his bed caressed his partially clothed body. Groaning, Ichigo sat up only to fall back down as a dizzy and nauseating feeling took over. Shit. He had a _fever_ and he was in _heat! _

With a quiet whine, Ichigo flipped himself onto his back and let his hand trail down his body; his hand leaving a trail of fire in its wake. With a heated moan, Ichigo pushed his black boxers down and began to pump himself harshly. It felt so good and so wrong; his hand going up and down and up and down...Ichigo gave a shuddery gasp and arched his back, his hand's movement increasing.

He always did this when he was in heat but his body _craved_ to be dominated; to be _taken_. Ichigo didn't want a mate though. He didn't...he only wanted _one _person, and that person would _never_ want him back.

Ichigo cried out when he envisioned a certain wolf hybrid; kissing and nuzzling his face...With a huff, Ichigo slouched back onto his bed; his hand, stomach and other parts soiled with his release. Ichigo gave a tiny whimper.

School would be fucking _hell_ today.

.

Starrk closed his locker while placing his books under his left arm, spinning the dial on the lock before turning around. He wasn't surprised as he saw a shock of blue hair and muscles peaking from the white shirt of a uniform. Grimmjow. Who was looking _very_ anxious. Black ears twitched and a tail flicked, Grimmjow carefully sniffing the air.

"Where's Ichigo?"

Starrk, while smiling ever so slightly, hummed teasingly. "On his way to school as usual, mother hen," Grimmjow promptly glared at Starrk for that remark. "Why so worried?"

Grimmjow looked at Starrk warily for a moment, blue eyes flickering with conflict. Grimmjow gave a sigh before whispering into Starrk's highly sensitive ears, "Ichigo's heat cycle starts today." As Grimmjow pulled back Starrk made an 'oh' sound. The panther hybrid growled slightly in worry. "Once he enters the school all the single dominants will be all over him. And Ichigo might give in if the heat is too much to handle."

Starrk felt a growl building at the base of his throat. As if he would let anyone take advantage of Ichigo like that! Before he could reassure Grimmjow that he would watch over Ichigo; a heavenly smell infiltrated his senses and Starrk immediately turned around to see none other than Ichigo walking down the hallway miserably.

Usually submissive hybrids had intoxicating scents when in heat or bearing babies; and it just so happened that Ichigo's was one of the few strong ones. Getting close to Ichigo caused heat symptoms; you had to have self-control not to take Ichigo on the floor...which Starrk had. He had been friends with Ichigo all his life, after all. The only time the scent was really unbearable was at the peak of his cycle; that's when Starrk had to stay away.

That was usually when Ichigo stayed home, too.

Grimmjow, unaffected by the smell since he had already mated, gently brought Ichigo over to him and Starrk stroked his head of orange hair. "Ichi, how're ya feeling so far?"

Ichigo gave a shuddery sigh, Starrk shivering as heat traveled to places he didn't want to worry about. "Okay, I guess. I also have a bit of a fever."

"Then why'd you come to school?" said Grimmjow, smacking Ichigo lightly on the head. "You shouldn't be so stupid like that. That's the kind of decisions that might end you up in some random stranger's bed-" Grimmjow stopped his scolding to sniff the air, his tongue poking out a little*; frowning as he saw Nnoitra, Kenpachi, Shiro, and Renji come over.

Starrk, ignoring the other now surrounding dominants, placed a hand to Ichigo's forehead. He frowned instantly. "Ichigo you have a really bad fever." Starrk opened his locker quickly and pulled out a water bottle, thrusting it into Ichigo's hands. "Be careful today. Better yet, you should have Rukia walk you to each of your classes..." Starrk's eyes flickered around and he sniffed the air. He couldn't seem to find Rukia...was she not here? "I'll walk you if she's not here."

Ichigo blushed, Starrk assuming it was because of the heat cycle. Nnoitra piped up. "Hey lil' kit, wanna play with me for a bit?"

Ichigo scowled and the look was less threatening since a blush stained his face and his eyes were droopy. "Fuck off Nnoitra. Just leave me alone today." he said to the otter hybrid, annoyed.

Renji reached a hand out to rub Ichigo's black cat ear, grinning triumphantly as Ichigo reluctantly pressed into the touch. "I can relieve you of your heat." Renji squawked as Grimmjow swatted his head.

"Stupid monkey, leave Ichigo alone!" The panther gave a death glare. "Unless ya wanna deal with me!"

Starrk pulled Ichigo to his chest, Ichigo squeaking slightly. "And me. Don't even bother touching him during his heat, or any other day for that matter."

Shiro gave a pretend aghast look. "We wouldn't dream of laying a finger on Ichi-berry!" The white kitten winked at Ichigo, giggling as he walked off to his homeroom. Kenpachi simply grinned wildly at the quivering Ichigo before walking off with Shiro. Renji glared at Grimmjow defiantly along with Nnoitra and Starrk narrowed his eyes.

"Leave." Starrk said evenly, grey eyes becoming a much darker and threatening colour. Renji sighed; when Starrk got like that it was best to listen. The wolf could actually leave more than a bruise or two when provoked/motivated/not lazy.

"Well Ichi if you need someone to _help_ you, you know where to find me!" Renji waved with a perverse leer before stalking off.

Nnoitra gave one lasted heated look to Grimmjow and Starrk, before walking off angrily. Grimmjow pinched the bridge of his nose. "It's going to be like this all fucking week."

Starrk gently pushed Ichigo away from him, looking down at the strawberry kitten anxiously. "Did you bring some medicine with you to school, at least?"

Ichigo tried to answer but he ended up mewing in a high voice. Ichigo's face exploded into one hundred shades of red, when it dawned on him what had happened. That was one of the things Ichigo _hated_ about being in heat.

Many hybrids in heat had several unique symptoms- like curling up into a ball in tight spots, acting really out of character and begging to be taken, having bipolar like mood swings, making needy sounds**...Ichigo was unfortunately stuck with one of the more usual symptoms, which consisted of him giving breathy, whiny, meows. Ichigo scowled. Damn this heat!

Grimmjow chuckled, patting Ichigo's head while winking teasingly. "Maybe you should get someone to take care of your little problem." Grimmjow removed his hand and cradled his textbooks more easily, his shit eating grin never leaving his face.

Ichigo hissed; black furred tail becoming rigid. "I'm not afraid to punch you,- _nnyah..._" A hand on his shoulder made Ichigo whine lowly, face flushing horribly. Ichigo felt his knees wobble from the heat and his fever; slowly let his gaze cast on Starrk. When Ichigo met the gaze of Starrk his tail curled up and his ears flattened against his head submissively. Ichigo felt aroused. Shit. He wanted to be taken, badly, by Starrk. Ichigo wouldn't let that happen though. Even if he wanted to mate and be Starrk's Solamente Uno, what if Starrk didn't? Ichigo didn't want to ruin the friendship they already had...

Grimmjow watched with barely hidden amusement as he watched the kitten and the wolf stare at each other. He fought the urge to snort at how dense the both of them were. He was fairly surprised though, as Ichigo pushed Starrk away. "I-I brought some pills from our clinic! C'mon Grimmjow, we're going to be late for class!" In utter mortification at his behavior, Ichigo grabbed Grimmjow's hand and dragged him to their said class, mathematics.

.

To say the least, Starrk stared in a stupor as Ichigo meowed at him. Then he _whined_. And his tail curled so erotically and his face…Feeling incredibly dirty and horrible for not being able to suppress his feelings, Starrk didn't even stop Ichigo who ran off with Grimmjow. Grimmjow had looked back at Starrk, blue eyes questioning and filled with confusion. Starrk had frowned.

Starrk didn't like the tightness in his pants and without further ado, he decided his biology class wouldn't miss him _too_ much. He clambered up the emergency stairwell and onto the roof, the somewhat cold morning air biting at his skin. Plopping on the ground Starrk placed an arm over his eyes, Ichigo's face drifting into his mind.

_Then _Starrk coughed violently as a harsh kick met his poor, unsuspecting shin. Yelping and sitting up erect at once, he glared at the perpetrator. Petite, storming eyes, and a halo of blonde hair. Lilinette. His little sister.

Lilinette smacked his head, Starrk's grey ears drooping in pain. The young wolf pup girl frowned and huffed, annoyed. "Moping around again, huh? You seem to do this every time that orange furball goes into heat!"

"Furball huh?" Starrk mused, almost chuckling at the images it brought up before reality crashed upon him. "I'm not moping around." he said monotonously, flopping down on the ground again with a sigh. "I'm tired."

Lilinette snorted, seeing it as her duty to sit on his unprepared stomach. "When are you going to stop hanging around like a beaten up puppy and go to class?" Starrk gave a mumbled answer in response. Lilinette rolled her eyes. Then she remembered what she had come up for. "I was going to class-"

"Where you should be now rather than torturing my stomach."

"-put a lid on it- and I heard Nnoitra and Kenpachi talking about getting Ichigo for themselves during lunch." Grey ears perked up in alert. Lilinette gave him a serious look, big beautiful eyes awaiting his reaction. "Ichigo is going to give in if they get to him."

Starrk was silent for a few moments, and shook his head. He would let Grimmjow take care of Ichigo. They stayed like that, the two saying nothing and Lilinette quietly singing songs until the lunch bell rang. Lilinette's warning rang in Starrk's furry ears, eyebrows furrowing together. Finally, after a great mental debate, he got up gently pushing Lilinette off and escaped to sniff out where Ichigo was. Lilinette rolled her eyes.

Dominants were so easy to read.

.

Ichigo panted harshly as he trudged to his locker. He wore loose pants today so nobody would see his 'little' problem, and he made sure they were loose enough so they didn't rub against his arousal...but with every step he was forced to gasp. He hated being in heat. Out of all the submissive he knew, he was the most sensitive when it came to his heat cycle. One week each month he was forced to endure _this_. Ichigo looked down at his crouch, glaring daggers at it.

The halls were empty at this point, everyone flooding to their usual eating areas. Grimmjow had to go meet up with his mate, Sousuke Aizen. Ichigo scowled at that thought. Why was Grimmjow with the prideful lion, anyway?

Ichigo pulled out his lunch and a few pills for his fever, but yelped in surprise as two hands turned him around and slammed him against the locker. A jean clad knee knocked his legs apart and rubbed against his erection, hard, causing Ichigo to moan reluctantly.

Ichigo managed to blink his eyes open through the horrible heat rushing through him, hissing in anger as he saw Nnoitra. "Y-you – _nnah_! - bastard! L-let g-gooo of me!"

Nnoitra's long tongue licked his neck, beginning to find a place to mark Ichigo. Nnoitra pressed his sinewy body against Ichigo roughly, staring at him seriously. "No. Ya are goin' ta be a good lil' submissive now, or things aren't gonna feel too good fer ya."

Ichigo growled, ears flattening against his head defensively. He began to push at Nnoitra furiously, suddenly starting to yell for help. Nnoitra 'tsk'ed and covered Ichigo's mouth with his hand; beginning to undo his belt. Ichigo sobbed in horror as a smooth hand wrapped around his weeping cock; crying out in unwanted pleasure.

Another sadden sob rocked his body before the pry mantis' hands left him. Ichigo let out a relieved sigh and slid against the lockers, falling onto his bottom with his erection standing up in attention still. Brown eyes widen as he saw Starrk, who was glaring intensely at Nnoitra. He bared his teeth and his tail bristled a bit, causing Nnoitra to glower. It was until Starrk's claws elongated and his grey eyes darkened that Nnoitra scurried off. Nobody pissed off wolf hybrids; they were one of the deadliest species of hybrids.

Starrk turned to Ichigo and Ichigo immediately realized his length was still on display. Ichigo tried to speak but it came out as a god damn mew. Blushing furiously, Ichigo buried his head into his arms and cried, not caring if Starrk was watching.

Ichigo sniffled and went wide eyed as he was pulled up and hands went towards his crotch. Ichigo shuddered. Of course he wanted to mate with Starrk; that was his dream! But-! Ichigo's rambling mind halted as Starrk tucked him back into his pants, taking off his school beige-tan sweater and wrapping it around Ichigo's waist.

Ichigo watched in wonder as Starrk opened his locker and pulled out his belongings, packing up Ichigo's things for him. _'Is he taking me home_?' His answer was confirmed as Starrk pulled Ichigo out the front school doors.

.

Starrk had been infuriated. Nnoitra had his hands roaming everywhere; touching and almost kissing Ichigo...Even worse, Ichigo was forced into enjoying it. Starrk shook his head as he knocked on the door of the Kurosaki Clinic, glancing back at Ichigo who was tomato red. Starrk frowned. Was Ichigo feeling even worse? Hearing a loud curdling cry, Starrk pulled the strawberry kitten to his chest as Isshin Kurosaki, affectionately dubbed Goat Face by many, came crashing through the door.

"My darling son! What are you doing home so early?!" Isshin cried, before freezing and blinking. He continued to stare stupidly as Starrk gestured softly at Ichigo who was clinging onto his white dress shirt ever so slightly.

"His fever increased and his heat is rather problematic. Ichigo got groped."

Ichigo glared and hissed as best he could without meowing. "You didn't need to mention that!" Shoving Starrk away in embarrassment, he wobbled and was surprised as his dad caught him. For once serious, Isshin smiled.

"Thank you for bringing him home and not" -he searched for the right words- "_touching_ him. From what I hear, he has strong pheromones."

Ichigo blushed. "I do not!"

Starrk coughed awkwardly. "Well...how do you think I found you in the hallway?"

"You weren't far away, were you?"

"...I was on the roof."

Ichigo went very wide eyed. "The roof?!"Isshin hugged his son tighter. "ICHIGOOO~! Your scent must be so irresistible!!!"

"SHUT UP!!" Ichigo shouted, his blush betraying his emotion of fury.

Isshin, after being kicked in the face, stopped Starrk from leaving. Ichigo just stared, and it unnerved Starrk to no end to have those big, brown eyes on him. "I need to go out and pick up a few things. Will you stay here with him?"

Starrk didn't hesitate at all. "I can stay whenever you need me to…Except when he's at the peak of his heat." Starrk looked away a bit ashamedly. "I can't even hold back at that point." Ichigo blushed, feeling self-conscious but...strangely happy he affected Starrk so much.

Isshin smiled softly. "Thank you." He slapped his back hard while laughing boisterously. "You're such a good friend to Ichigo!!"

Starrk winced at those words. 'Friend'. "Yeah. Friend."

Ichigo, too, winced.

.

It had been three days since then, Ichigo's fever almost gone. At the moment Ichigo buried himself in his blankets, trying to avoid Starrk as much as possible. His father had to work even more at their clinic ever since the fever Ichigo caught had started going around, and the only person left to take care of Ichigo was Starrk.

Who happened to make Ichigo hot all over.

Ichigo lost in his thoughts; squeaked as the blankets were torn off him. He blinked up scowling when he saw the wolf teen. "Give them back!" Ichigo tried to ignore the fact that Starrk looked really handsome in the black shirt he wore; it was snug and showed off the build not many people believed he had, and the v-neck cut showed off some chest…Ichigo looked away, reaching for the blankets again before Starrk caught him.

Starrk shook his head sternly, pushing Ichigo flat on the bed and placing a compress on his head. "You're only going to make your fever worse if you do that." Starrk was also holding a tray and Ichigo realized it was chicken soup.

"Did you...make that?" the kitten asked hesitantly. Starrk nodded.

"Lilinette taught me how. I haven't tried it yet but if you don't trust my cooking abilities-"

"N-no!" Ichigo spluttered quickly. He blushed as Starrk placed the tray on his lap as Ichigo sat up. "It smells good..."

Starrk smiled, causing Ichigo's heart to flutter. He mentally smacked himself; he was acting like a girl! Starrk left the room to get him a drink and Ichigo settled with eating the soup. It wasn't like he was ever going to have a chance like this again. Usually Starrk visited him a few times during his heat to drop off homework or chat very shortly, which Ichigo always looked forward too, but this; _this_ was just a miracle to have Starrk looking after him. Ichigo frowned. _'This is probably as close as we'll ever get...'_

Many heavenly spoonfuls later and an empty bowl, with a side of sad musings; Starrk entered the room. Ichigo looked at him with wide eyes, forgetting his insecurities and depressing thoughts for now. He would enjoy Starrk's company to the fullest. "That was really good!" he said excitedly, still a bit surprised from the taste. He hadn't known Starrk was one to cook, because the wolf never brought a bento box to school, usually eating some of Ichigo's food. Ichigo wouldn't _ever_ tell anyone, but sometimes he purposefully packed to much, just to share with the other…Ichigo blushed at his thoughts. '_What the heck…I have to stop thinking like this!' _Perking up, Ichigo smiled. "I can't believe it, still!"

Starrk looked genuinely surprised and a little embarrassed at the statement, cheeks tinged pink the slightest. "I'm glad you liked it." Starrk collected the tray and handed Ichigo the cup of orange juice. "I'm just going to run over to my house to get some of my homework. I'll be back. In the mean time, why don't you try sleeping?"

Ichigo rolled his eyes. "We can't all sleep with hundreds of pillows." Ichigo motioned to the stack of pillows beside him (courtesy of Starrk). Starrk smirked fondly at Ichigo.

"Yes, it does take a certain skill, doesn't it?"

Ichigo shivered at the playful tone. He felt his heat slamming into the pit of his stomach and he flushed quickly. Starrk looked concerned, removing the compress and touching his forehead. "You're all hot again." Starrk frowned. "When I come back I'll give you some more medicine, okay?"

"Oka-" Ichigo slapped a hand over his mouth as he meowed. Starrk went wide eyed for a second before chuckling. Ichigo blushed and scowled. "G-go get your stuff!"

Starrk ruffled Ichigo's head, brushing his ears causing Ichigo to slap a hand over his mouth. Though that didn't stop the purr he made. Starrk either didn't notice or didn't acknowledge, leaving the house at once. Ichigo let his hand slip and he mewled the slightest, ears twitching in the memory of a warm angular hand.

And then it hit him like a ton of bricks- he felt like he was encased in fire, the heat curling and spreading around his body. Ichigo moaned, vaguely realizing that the peak of his heat was coming on. Automatically he pulled his shirt off, mind trying to fight the urge; but then a particularly strong wave of heat had him shivering and he set to work on relieving himself.

His hand pinched at his heightened nipples, and Ichigo gasped as he let his other hand trail down, lifting his hips and pulling off his pants to begin pumping at his already erect and dripping cock. Ichigo moaned, sitting up and jerking harder. He thought of Starrk's hand instead of his, and Ichigo nearly toppled over from the sensations it brought on. A dirty, yet so appealing, thought entered his mind and he immediately rolled over; raising himself on his knees and bringing a pillow from the pile under his head. Ichigo had done this only once, but god damn it if it didn't feel so good.

Biting the pillow he moaned wantonly and tried to stifle his voice as his black tail swished in the air, Ichigo sending to curl and prod at his puckered entrance. He could feel his sweaty body and he felt the familiar wetness down there. All submissive were naturally wet in their heat; and it was one of the handy things that helped with penetration. Deciding to play with fate, hoping Starrk would take his time, he let his tail plunge in with a loud scream.

Ichigo trembled; and he could feel his ass spasm and twitch around his furry tail. It felt slick and fuzzy; it was overwhelming the way his tail flicked and moved inside him. Ichigo whined as he began to pump it in and out; it felt amazing; he felt hot all over...it was strangely erotic feeling himself tighten around his own tail, the pressure and the friction causing him to blush with exertion and ecstasy.

He had to hurry, before Starrk came back...Ichigo groaned, the thought of being caught by Starrk turning him on. Those grey eyes watching him do _this - _his tail wriggled in as if in emphasis - to himself. With a particularly rough thrust, he screamed out loud forgetting to muffle his voice, arching his back and withering like a shaky leaf.

Ichigo never heard the door open.

.

Starrk didn't live too far from Ichigo; maybe a block or three but that was it. After gathering his books and greeting Lilinette showing her where the left over food was (and accepting a tackle hug from her); he rushed back to the Kurosaki household. He didn't feel comfortable leaving Ichigo alone with no one to help him.

As he approached the house his grey eyes widened as a strong, sweet scent wafted into his perceptive nose. It was like, ironically, strawberries and...chocolate? Starrk wasn't too sure, but it was the sweetest scent he had ever known and grown to love. He blinked several times, feeling a bit...hot. _'Ichigo's at his peak...'_ Starrk grimaced. But Isshin was working...maybe he could endure. Endure…yeah, Starrk could endure! With a renewed effort, the wolf hybrid made his way into the house (not before taking a breath of fresh air in) and opened Ichigo's door as calmly as he could.

And then all the self control he had gathered, after all these years, crumbled.

Starrk stared; grey eyes so terribly wide as moans and mewls filled the room. And that _tail_...oh that black tail going in and out...Ichigo was _fucking_ himself! Starrk blinked repeatedly; just to make sure this wasn't some hallucination. He felt his member twitch seeing the heated expression on the kitten's face; mewls doing things to him he would rather _not_ have them do.

"Nnn...! Ahn ahn _mmm_~!" the kitten wailed continuously, ears droopy and knees wobbling. Starrk closed the door, in a trance, watching and not saying a word. The black tail pulled all the way out, making a squelching sound that went straight to Starrk's member, before immediately impaling Ichigo again. Ichigo squealed and let out a huff of breath as his hand pinched at a nipple while he wriggled his tail again. Starrk felt his mouth go dry.

"I...Ichigo?

Ichigo's lust clouded eyes widened and he shivered visibly, tail immediately pulling out causing him to involuntarily moan. He panted, looking at Starrk in mortification. "I-it isn't...w-wah it...l-looks l-like...nn..." Ichigo looked away from Starrk's shocked face, knees dropping and he buried his face into the pillow, beginning to sniffle in embarrassment. Starrk instantly felt guilty, walking over to the bed and sat beside Ichigo, gently petting his head of orange hair.

Ichigo shifted under the touch and Starrk controlled himself as much as he could from latching onto his neck and marking him. Ichigo was just so...erotic. Scratching the triangular black ears, he heard Ichigo purr and he felt himself grow hard. The scent was overwhelming; Ichigo purring was so adorable...but he would control himself. For Ichigo.

Ichigo finally looked up at Starrk, pink suddenly tingeing his flushed, sweaty cheeks. "Starrk...Um, if uh I told you I..." Ichigo buried his face into the sheets and his next words were muffled. Starrk raised a brow, gently pushing Ichigo's head to the side. Ichigo's ear twitched and he let out deep breath, speaking fast. "IjustwantedtotellyouIlikeyou!"

Despite how fast Ichigo said that, Starrk caught it with his highly sensitive ears. His heart swelled up in happiness and he scooped Ichigo into his arms; nuzzling his head affectionately. Ichigo squeaked, turning as red as a tomato (and possibly other shades, Starrk noted). Starrk tilted Ichigo's chin and bumped their noses together, smiling. "I like you too." In embarrassment Ichigo tucked his head under the wolf's chin, clutching onto to his shirt tightly.

Starrk kissed a black ear and Ichigo mewled, rubbing and nudging against the other teen's lower face. Starrk growled lowly in arousal, the sound sending shivers down Ichigo's spine. Ichigo's erection hadn't gone away yet, and if anything, he was waiting for Starrk to touch him. Ichigo stared up at Starrk with pleading chocolate brown eyes. Nervously, Ichigo looked away. "Starrk...will you um...be my mate...my...Solamente Uno?" he said the last part quietly, still fearing rejection.

Ichigo certainly wasn't expecting Starrk to kiss him lovingly, though.

Ichigo keened into the kiss, wrapping his arms around Starrk's neck as the wolf hybrid placed him down on the bed while continuing to lock lips. Starrk coaxed Ichigo's tongue into his mouth; and what started as a sweet loving kiss became hot and wet, Ichigo arching into Starrk and gasping into his mouth while mewing enticingly. Starrk was the first to break the kiss, licking the plump and swollen lips presented before him. He nipped Ichigo's ear lobe, reveling in the low groaning sound Ichigo gave.

"I'll be your mate." Ichigo's face flushed so cutely, and Starrk smiled happily while nuzzling his cheek against the boy beneath him. "I'll be yours and you'll be mine," Starrk kissed Ichigo again, a hand trailing down to pull at Ichigo's dick. Ichigo cried into his mouth, eyes widening in pleasure. Starrk smirked into the open mouth kiss and rubbed his hand up and down the length, wrapping his fingers around it completely and teasing the head with his index finger. "Ahhn! Ah! Starrk!" Ichigo whined into his mouth, Starrk deepening the passionate kiss. He prodded the slit of Ichigo's erection and Ichigo sobbed in ecstasy; hands fisting locks of dark brown hair and bucking into the sensual touch.

"Mm. Nnn,! Get on with it a-already! Ah-ah…naah!"

"Get on with it?" Starrk teased while nipping at the cute little black ear. The kitten gave a breathy moan, whimpering feebly when the hand traced a vein on his cock.

"Unn! Starrk...hurry..."

Starrk kissed the boy's cheek, licking the trail of salty tears that had leaked from his tea eyes. "Ichigo." He removed his hand and heard Ichigo groan in protest, but Starrk ignored it and began to crawl down the boy's body, admiring the muscles he found. Ichigo always had a lithe build and Starrk often wondered what his skin felt like. Deciding to find that out, soon, he sucked a hardened rosy bud into his mouth, smiling around it as Ichigo gave a shuddery gasp; wailing loudly for the world to hear.

"N_yahh_~! Starrk! _Please_! Stop teasing m-me! Nnnahh~...!"

Starrk groaned at the desperate plea, his pants tighten more then they already had been. He came off the nipple with a wet pop which made Ichigo tremble, and Starrk kissed and licked his way down Ichigo's body. He smirked into his navel, licking a trail around that area while tracing his tongue near Ichigo's belly button. Ichigo let out a stuttered giggle, but gasped when the tongue flicked his inner thigh as his leg was hoisted onto Starrk's shoulder.

"S-Starrk? W-What're you doin-MMMNAHHHH!!!!" Ichigo stopped mid sentence, screaming as a hot wet mouth sucked on the head of his cock. He mewled, twisting in the sheets and trying to fist anything, _anything_ just to grab purchase as the waves of pleasure took over his body. Starrk hummed around Ichigo's length and went further down, ears perking in interest at the new gurgling noises Ichigo made. Grey eyes peered up, and he groaned heatedly around Ichigo's cock. Ichigo was flushed so red, brown eyes glazed with pleasure as he rolled side to side from ecstasy. Starrk managed to deep throat Ichigo and he swallowed experimentally. Ichigo gave a ragged sob in response, tears dotting his eyes as he steadily reached his release. Starrk ran his tongue up the swollen erection and licked the head, smiling as Ichigo withered in the sheets more; collapsing into a pile of keens and moans.

Then Starrk suddenly sunk down on his cock and sucked, hard, constricting his throat around Ichigo even though he felt the kitten's cock touching the back of his throat. Ichigo screamed; hips bucking as he reached nirvana and a stream of his release entered his mouth. Starrk greedily swallowed the sticky substance, the slurping noises causing Ichigo to harden again. Stark pulled away and leaned forward to kiss Ichigo deeply, forcing him to taste his own release. Ichigo moaned, sucking on Starrk's tongue wantonly before he was flipped over onto his knees, just like Starrk had found him.

Ichigo shivered and flattened himself, minus his knees, against the mattress. In invitation, he made his tail lift up and slowly flick back and forth; waiting for the dominant male to claim him. Ichigo moaned at that thought; Starrk was going to be _his_ mate. Starrk was going to be buried inside him soon…He squeaked as a firm hand gripped his tail and stroked upwards, the sensation making his knees quake and shake, hands desperately gripping the sheets. "Starrrrk..."

Starrk growled, grabbing the hips and positioning his length at Ichigo's winking hole. Thankfully no preparation was needed, Ichigo wet and more than ready down there. Groaning Starrk pushed in, eyebrows knitted together in concentration as he tried to control himself. It wasn't help that Ichigo was so hot and tight on the inside, twitching around his member constantly. Ichigo's loud noises served in making Starrk's desire stronger, and not being able to hold back, Starrk brutally thrust all the way in

Ichigo yelled out, tears dotting his eyes from the pain. It hurt...it hurt so much but it felt amazing; the pain mixing with a dark swirling pleasure. Ichigo ended up biting his tongue, yelping in pain. Starrk frowned, leaning forward and littering soft kisses on his back. "You're so beautiful..." he murmured. Ichigo blushed, turning his head side to side in denial and pleasure. Starrk smiled softly, slowly pulling out and giving a throaty moan at the feeling. Ichigo gave a long and loud keen; eagerly push back as Starrk pushed back in. Ichigo moaned loudly, fisting the sheets and roughly backing up on Starrk's cock. "Ahg! More! _More!_"

That was it. Starrk growled, gripping Ichigo's hips tighter, Ichigo's hazy eyes opening more at the feeling. But soon those eyes rolled back as Starrk pulled out and snapped his hips forward, hard.

"Yaaah! Nyaaa!! Mmph,!" Starrk spread the teen's legs wider, going deeper and penetrating Ichigo harder. Ichigo gasped and moaned loudly at each thrust; trying to keep up with Starrk as best as he could.

"You're perfect." Starrk leaned over to him, whispering into Ichigo's cute little triangular ear. "Nice and snug around me; just for me."

"A-ahhn! S-shut up nn! Mmmm~!" Ichigo sighed breathily as a hand wrapped around his cock, stroking it over and over. The kitten panted harshly while the wolf hybrid continued to whisper words of encouragement to him, pushing him slowly over the edge; slowly going crazy...

Then Starrk suddenly rocked into Ichigo, hitting a certain spot _just_ so. Ichigo's eyes snapped open, brown orbs watering with ecstasy filled tears and drool dribbling down his chin from sensory overload. "AHHHHHH!!!! S-STARK! I'M COMING! I'M COMING~! NYAHHHHNNN!!!"

Ichigo came, ribbons of cum spurting over the sheets and squeezing _hard_ on Starrk. Starrk gasped in surprised, howling his release and pulling on the black furry tail presented before him as he jerked forward and came deep inside the strawberry kitty. With an animalistic growl, the wolf thrust in harshly a couple more times wanting to make absolute sure he filled his new Solamente Uno _completely_.

Ichigo mewled happily, the feeling strange but just knowing Starrk had come because of him filling him up with joy. Slumping forward, Ichigo gave a shuddery pant; Starrk fell forward but rolled off at once. They both panted in time, and Starrk laced their fingers together. Ichigo blushed fiercely as Starrk brought their hands up and kissed Ichigo's tanned sweaty one, smiling at Ichigo lazily. Ichigo felt his heart clench and he shift so he pressed himself against Starrk. The wolf gave a giant smile, wrapping his arms around Ichigo and nuzzling his head lovingly. "I'm never letting you go now."

Ichigo flushed more. "Not that I'd let you…" Feeling brave, Ichigo kissed Starrk gently. "I'm never letting you go either." Starrk kissed Ichigo back, grabbing the blanket and looking sheepish all of the sudden.

"I...had sex with you even though you're sick."

Ichigo shook his head. "I can't even tell difference between that and my heat." Ichigo rubbed his hand up and down Starrk's back. "I-" Ichigo meowed and he scowled instantly when he realized what happened. Starrk chuckled, sending shivers down Ichigo's spine.

Ichigo went wide eyed, feeling his heat over take him again. Starrk must have noticed, because in two seconds flat Ichigo was on his back and under Starrk's wicked ways once more.

Ichigo could get used to this.

.

Isshin had finished up in the clinic and as he entered the house...and he immediately went back out after hearing a loud series of screams and banging noises. After skillfully grabbing some clothing and things from the clinic (and sobbing and clutching the Misaki poster in his office, screaming about how Ichigo was going to have a huge litter of kitties~!) and picked up Yuzu and Karin from school. Suffice to say, the rest of the Kurosaki family crashed at Ryuuken's house for the remainder of Ichigo's heat.

.

Grimmjow was outside of the school by a tree, on his belly and his ebony tail swinging back and fourth behind him. The sun was hitting just the right spot on him, and Grimmjow was going to take _full_ advantage of that. Sousuke sat beside him, petting his head and every so often rubbing his ears. That was when Grimmjow saw _it_.

Starrk and Ichigo. Coming to school. Together. HOLDING HANDS.

Immediately Grimmjow stood upright and pushed his Solamente Uno's hands off him, jaw dropping. "They...they....!"

Sousuke chuckled at his mate's shock. "They're together now?"

Ichigo saw Grimmjow staring at them like a gob struck fool and he blushed while pulling the wolf hybrid over with him. "Hey Grimm. Haven't seen you in awhile." Ichigo looked at Sousuke and nodded. "Aizen."

The lion smiled charmingly, and leaned against the sakura tree they at. Grimmjow shook his head, jaw slack still. "You two-" Grimmjow looked at the mating mark on Ichigo's neck, silenced at once. "..." Grimmjow suddenly grinned widely, Ichigo becoming a bit wary with his tail gone ridged. "So that's why you two were away; taking care of his heat, eh, Starrk?" Ichigo glared, though the hue on his face was making it less fearsome. Starrk shuffled awkwardly, a bit flushed too.

Aizen gave a thin smile, trying to stifle his chuckles. "It's nice to see you two finally together." The lion gestured to Grimmjow with a chuckled, which he immediately covered up as Grimmjow narrowed his blue eyes at him. "He wouldn't stop complaining about how you two were so dense-"

"I did not!" Grimmjow hissed, ears flattening against his head. Ichigo timidly looked at Starrk, and was shocked to say the least that Starrk was looking away and looked thoroughly embarrassed. Grimmjow was about to tease the new couple more but alas, the bell rang and his mate pulled him up and dragged him away with a quick smile to the wolf and the kitten.

Ichigo sighed. "Aizen has a lot of tolerance if he can handle Grimmjow."

Starrk shook his head. "You'd be surprised." The wolf let out a nervous laugh, remembering the time he accidentally walked in on a very submissive Grimmjow with Aizen. "Ichigo,"

"Yeah?" Ichigo said, black ears twitching in interest, waiting for the other to finishing while beginning to swing their hands a bit as they walked to the school entrance.

Starrk pulled the cat hybrid into a hug and smiled, not saying anything. Nothing needed to be said, anyways, as Ichigo purred contently.

* * *

Finis!

This was EXTRA long, a sorry gift. :P

INFO:

*I did a project on cats before, but I don't remember it too well, but basically, cats can also catch scents with their tongues...Grimmjow is a panther, but we all know he's a big fat kitty. I think this attribute of using their tongues for scents is normal with most animals, but I'm not sure so correct me if I'm wrong.

**When cats are in heat, they meow like CRAZY. This is an allusion to that. :)

:D I think I might continue this, with Ichigo having babbbiiiies~~! :D Though I think three (or probably most likely one :P) will do. I need names though...-__- If you guys have names, feel free to contribute! *gets hit with pan* I'm lazy. -__-; For those who don't like SousukexGrimmjow, sorry lol! I embraced that couple happily and couldn't resist. The last one with Grimmjow included had nobody for him *sobs* so I figured he needed a mate. :)

Ending Quote: Be prepared!!! -Lion King

Katrina Tora ;3 (who is trying desperately to catch up with the stories she has to review for, ugh! X__X;)


	8. Error! Sorry About That!

Okay so I heard that people who reviewed to the contest thingy (technically ch.8) can't review! ;_; OH NOES!

But I fixed it. *whew*

So the reviewing thingy should be working just fine naooo~~ so thanks RB for telling me that it wasn't working and sorry everyone about that! :)

-Katrina Tora ;3


	9. Don't Let Go 1

**Title:** Don't Let Go, pt1  
**Pairing: **StarrkxIchigo  
**Summary: **The grip on Starrk's hand tightened and the Primera gulped with his uncomfortable dry throat. "The moment you let go, you will be dead to me." said Ichigo. The harsh winds of Hueco Mundo blew around them, Aizen's spiritual pressure becoming fiercer. Beckoning his espada. _'Come'_ it called eerily; commandingly. Starrk reluctantly let go.  
**Warnings:** Yaoi, lemon, angst, minor cursing, fighting and most likely OOC-ness.  
**Word Count: **5470 (including A/N's)  
**Song: **_DISCORD_ by _UVERworld_; album: _BUGRIGHT_  
**For:** _Silver-Serval _who wanted a break up fic, but from Starrk's POV. It's not even funny how long you have been waiting. T_T Will you forgive me? *bows down repeatedly* Also the beginning is NOTHING like you expected it to be, SS. Gomen. This is pt1, just so you know. :3 The second part is on it's way (sort of done, sort of not done).

**A/N: **Sorry for the late update! I've been very busy with school and also procrastination plays a huge role in my absence. For people who PM'd me, sorry and thanks! For author's I review to regularly: sorry and I'll try to catch up! I've just been dealing with stress and a little bit of depression since something over here happened which SHOULD be joyous but it isn't...anyway, please enjoy this! :3 *bows* (forgive my typos~!)

BTW: I noticed that fanfiction has taken away most of my page breaks (the two dashes - ) so I'll see if I can fix that.

* * *

_He is a ryoka. Human._

Starrk waved goodbye to Lilinette and opened a garganta, bored and tired; he had a mission to complete, but after that he had a hot date with his green pillow.

_He possess powers like shinigami.  
_  
Starrk had been observing him for several days. It would be easy.

_He has a wild mop of tangerine hair and blazing amber eyes._

Starrk stepped into the human world, glimpsing around and trying to get his brain on recap. The ryoka's house was westward...he thinks.

_A sword as tall as himself. He is quickly surpassing century old traditions. His growth rate increases by every second._

Starrk found the clinic with ease and slowly drifted to the window. Starrk blinked at the boy hunched over his wooden desk with his nose buried in the books.

_He needs to be..._

The boy looked up. Chocolate brown eyes peered at Starrk with pure confusion until his mouth was set into a deep frown. Taking his hands away from the hardcover book, the ryoka boy walked over warily.

_...eradicated._

"Who the hell are you? And what do you want?" the orange haired boy hissed, opening his window and glaring at Starrk. Starrk gave a nonchalant look to the boy while stepping inside the room through the window as said boy stared stupidly. Starrk ran a velvety white glove through his hair, a deep sigh erupting from his throat.

"I'm Starrk." Starrk squinted his eyes a few times, adjusting to the change of light. Starrk took notice of the book shelf and desk to the right of his body. The bookshelf was filled and looked almost overflowing with paperbacks and hardcovers; some of the spines of the books looking like pieces of art. On the desk papers lay askew and a few books were scattered and stacked, the lamp light flicked on. Starrk looked at the boy again and saw a pencil poking out above his ear but hiding underneath locks of orange. "I came to dispatch you-" Starrk was surprised as Ichigo had him pinned against the wall, out of his human body while his shinigami uniform fluttered at the sudden change. Starrk heard the other body slam against the floor, the pencil snapping in half and bouncing across the room.

"I won't let you have the chance!" the boy said, eyes narrowing in fiery defiance. Starrk patted the hand that clenched the front of his uniform and kept him pinned to the wall, the boy becoming confused at how relaxed Starrk appeared.

"No need to get aggressive. You didn't let me finish." The teen yelped as Starrk turned the tables, pinning _him_ to the wall with his chest against it, right cheek smack on and both arms wrenched behind his back. Starrk smiled a bit as he received a fierce scowl and glare; this boy sort of reminded him Lilinette. Minus the fact he was a boy and fully clothed. "I came to dispatch you," The shinigami thrashed under the hold, perturbed to see Starrk unfazed and looking as though he was holding a child back. "But I'd rather not right now."

"W-what?" said the teen, freezing at once. Starrk leaned closer examining the redhead. He had really soft skin. Not like the arrancar. Strange. Didn't Aizen say he had hollow-like abilities? Shrugging more to himself than anything, Starrk answered.

"I don't feel like it."

"That's rather lazy of you to say." Starrk blinked. "Especially since you've been ordered by _that_ man." the boy grumbled as he was released from his hold while rubbing his wrists, Starrk taking a step back.

"I suppose it could be viewed that way. I could kill you easily at any second. I just don't feel like it right now."

The teen glared with a deep anger embedded in his eyes. "What makes you so sure of that?"

Starrk felt the ends of his lips twitch upwards in a small smile, not answering. The ryoka would find out, soon. Choosing to ignore the question, Starrk trudged lethargically to a chair by the bed (he wasn't sure why he didn't choose the bed) and sat down. "I've been meaning to ask Aizen-sama, but never got around to it." Starrk smiled as he heard the boy snort 'lazy bastard'. "What is your name?"

The teen bit his lip, unsure, before giving in. "Kurosaki Ichigo. You?"

"I'm Coyote Starrk. Pleased to meet you, Ichigo."

Ichigo cocked an orange eyebrow. "Since when did arrancars practice pleasantries?"

"Since when does me being an arrancar have anything to do with being polite?" Starrk said, chuckling softly at the indignant look Ichigo was sending him.

"Well whatever. If you're not here to fight then go. I have a paper to finish for school and it's not going to write itself. I don't have time to deal with lazy arrancars." grumbled Ichigo, swiping something off the desk and placing them on his face. Starrk's eyes widen a fraction, taking in the sight of Ichigo with rectangular framed red glasses. Those rectangular things...were _really_ weird. Sort of like Szayel's glasses...oh wait, were they actually glasses? Starrk cocked his head to the side. He'd have to ask Szayel later.

Starrk stayed silent as Ichigo muttered something quietly, Starrk straining to hear anything. Getting back into his body, Ichigo grunted and shook his head a little. Ichigo saw the broken pencil and his frown deepened. He reached for the drawer in his desk and pulled it open, Starrk's eyes widening as he saw the huge amount of pencils and other stationary supplies in the one tiny drawer. Ichigo took a pencil and sat down, plucking a book off the table. Starrk stood and watched as several minutes passed, Ichigo placing sticky notes in said book. Starrk cocked his head to the side, utterly confused for the second time today.

Slowly, Starrk took a pillow from the bed and tucked it onto the seat so he could get comfortable. "What's that?"

Ichigo, who was immersed in the piece of literature, snapped his head back when Starrk repeated the question. "H-huh?" he said and Starrk observed how off guard Ichigo seemed.

"What are you reading?"

Ichigo looked down at his book and smiled fondly, Starrk now having an even bigger interest in the book that Ichigo held. As well as Ichigo. This ryoka was intriguing. One minute he was pinning Starrk to a wall and the next he was smiling sweetly. It made Starrk want to hold off the whole 'kill-the-ryoka-boy-and-anyone-else-you-believe-to-be-a-threat' plan _even longer_ just to see what else Ichigo would do.

Ichigo, albeit reluctantly, answered. "_The Merchant of Venice_ by _Shakespeare_. I've read this a bunch of times but for my English class we're supposed to pick an 'easier' play and plan a lesson for a class; an entire teaching plan for one whole month. Reading and having discussions about the book, also a list of questions for every scene."

Starrk pretended he understood that. "Is he any good?"

"What?"

"This man Shakespeare; is he any good?"

Ichigo was silent for a moment, taken aback by Starrk's sudden interest in what he was reading. Deciding to cure Starrk's curiosity, he said quietly, "He's wonderful." Almost tentatively Ichigo looked at Starrk. "...Would you like me to read it to you?" Starrk considered the question before nodding his head and wanting to know more about the book. It was only a few moments before Ichigo's calming baritone voice filled the room.

Starrk grabbed Ichigo's blanket off the bed, wrapping it around himself as Ichigo read. He really wasn't understanding much of the text, but Ichigo's voice was enough to soothe him to a deep sleep, for some weird reason.

0000000

Starrk left after more than a couple of hours of sleep at Ichigo's place, waking up to see a peacefully smiling Ichigo with his nose _still _in the book, the red frames _still_ over his eyes. Ichigo didn't say goodbye or acknowledged Starrk, but Starrk _swore_ he felt the curious jolt of Ichigo's reiatsu as Starrk clambered out of the vizard's house. Starrk didn't know why he hadn't killed the boy yet...well, actual he _did_ but that wasn't important. He would kill Ichigo...but not now. Not that Starrk knew why he wanted to wait, anyway.

Back in Hueco Mundo, inside his private quarters; Starrk gave a yawn and curled into the green pillow more, confused on why he was musing rather than snoring. Lilinette came into the room, strangely somber.

"Starrk." she said quietly while taking a seat beside the couch he lay on. Starrk raised a thin brow. "Aizen-sama. He wants to know how the mission is going."

Starrk frowned. It had only been a day. What was Aizen expecting- instant death? (Now that Starrk thought of it, _yeah_, he probably was) "It's running smoothly. I'll have him dead-" Starrk almost flinched at his own words, "-by the end of the week. I just need to gain his trust."

Lilinette ran a hand through her chlorine-yellow hair and grumbled. "You better. Aizen-sama is acting really strange." She looked at Starrk seriously. "You've been acting strange since you got back, too."

Starrk bit his lip and flopped back down to hug his pillow tightly. He was surprised when he thought he would rather be cuddling Ichigo, instead. "It's nothing to worry about."

Lilinette suddenly huffed loudly and stood up, marching away with her knees high. "Shut up! I'm not worried! Go to sleep or somethin'!"

Starrk smiled slightly, but it went away the moment she left the room. It really wasn't something to worry about; Ichigo would be dead and the war would be over. Starrk wouldn't be lonely anymore, because Aizen-sama would be making new brothers and sisters for all the hollows...

But why did that thought make him feel so horribly awful?

0000000

It had been a week since he last saw Ichigo. The week before that Starrk had shown up everyday to spend time the Ichigo. But this past week Starrk was either napping or keeping Lilinette in check; _or_ procrastinating with his mission. What led him to Ichigo's house? He wasn't sure. He had only arrived minutes ago; his superior wasn't actually voicing his concerns, but Starrk knew he had long since grown tired of waiting. Starrk _really_ wasn't expecting Ichigo to home. He had hoped the teen would have been cleansing hollows, but no. He was here. As if on cue- with Starrk at the window, tapping on it with a soft fist - Ichigo turned. Starrk felt his eyebrows knit together.

He didn't remember Ichigo having such pretty eyes.

Ichigo walked over to the bed and opened his window. "What are you doing here." Ichigo grumbled, fixing the shirt he had been putting on. Starrk shrugged and sat on the teen's bed, watching him.

"I was a bored so I came to see you." A lie.

"So I sate you boredom, do I?"

"Indeed." said Starrk, smirking the slightest. "I noticed the group of humans you live with are not here as well."

"You mean my crazy family? Yeah, they're not here." Ichigo looked over at Starrk cautiously. "What, are you going to kill me?"

"Hm, I'll save that for later." Starrk answered; his smirk becoming more prominent and his eyes gleaming almost mischievously, resembling his counterpart Lilinette for only a brief moment. Ichigo had paused, a strange look casting over his face before the teen shook his head.

"Well I guess that's okay, then." Ichigo laughed the slightest. But when Starrk chuckled, Ichigo instantly scowled and scratched the back of his head a little bashfully. "I'm going out today, so just...go do what arrancar's do, I guess..."

"Well arrancars enjoy following humans." Starrk casually suggested as Ichigo grabbed his wallet and stuffed it in his skinny jeans front pocket. Ichigo narrowed his eyes.

"If I bring you along, you won't try to kill me, right?"

"I swear I won't." Starrk vowed seriously, all joking smiles and smirks leaving at once and his voice going and octave lower than it already was. Ichigo visibly shivered, though Starrk was unsure why. He was afraid if he asked Ichigo wouldn't bring him. Starrk loathed himself for only a moment; Ichigo was so trusting, so naive. It reminded him of Lilinette for some reason. A fireball, yes, but so very trusting of others and so _very_ naive.

Ichigo seemed to be considering this oath before waving his hand in the air as a sign of defeat. "Fine, come along. But I won't be able to talk to you. Nobody can see you."

Starrk nodded. "Of course."

Starrk drifted along side Ichigo as they departed from Ichigo's house, Ichigo occasionally glancing at Starrk and instantly looking away when Starrk noticed. Starrk had been a bit confused, but wasn't bothered.

He rather enjoyed the expressions Ichigo made.

From what Ichigo said, the place where they were headed as called a 'shopping district' where humans could buy goods like books or pillows. Ichigo wasn't talking to Starrk much, not that the Primera minded. It was certainly amusing to watch Ichigo try on different pairs of glasses. At one point, Starrk had given such a loud chuckle Ichigo began to join in. Starrk wasn't too sure on why the other humans looked at Ichigo like he had grown a second head or something.

At another shop, Ichigo picked up several books and they were conveniently placed in a large paper bag by the person who worked behind a counter. Starrk thought the whole ordeal of shopping was strange. After the teen picked up some clothing, Ichigo then stopped at small homely looking shop. Ichigo turned and told Starrk to stay outside (as if commanding a dog). Starrk waited patiently while taking a tiny nap; but then his his eyes snapped open as Ichigo walked out with a small white pillow. Ichigo scratched his neck and went red from being flustered by Starrk's stare. Starrk smiled widely and Ichigo continued to turn redder and redder.

0000000

"Nn, I'm sort of sleepy." yawned Starrk, instantly making his way to Ichigo's bed with his new pillow. Ichigo rolled his eyes and began to pull out his new shirts, folding them expertly and stuffing them into his clothing drawers. Starrk snuggled his pillow and left one eye open, Ichigo looking right at him with his hip cocked to the side and both hands on his hips; a scowling pout and narrowed eyes planted on his young face.

"I just fixed my bed this morning."

Starrk closed his eye. "Mm. Comfy." Ichigo huffed and went pack to unpacking his shopping bags, silence enveloping the two males. Starrk slightly snored, slowly drifting into sleep. Starrk found sleeping much easier at Ichigo's house...specifically in his bed, for some bizarre reason. Starrk opened his eyes after awhile and was surprised to see Ichigo right in front of his face. Ichigo gave an unmanly squeak, backing up but ending up falling on his ass. Starrk chuckled throatily, the teen flushing wildly.

Ichigo got up after his little moment, going right back in front of Starrk's face. Starrk wanted to back up, but somehow he couldn't bring himself to. "What's wrong," Starrk blinked, wanting to test out the redhead's name. "Ichigo?"

Then the unexpected happened.

Ichigo leaned forward and kissed Starrk softly on the lips, Starrk feeling his eyes widen like saucers. He couldn't pull away or respond, too shock to move. Ichigo pulled back and his lower lip quivered, eyes set in an intense glare. "When are you going to kill me?"

Starrk's heart pounded nervously. He was stalling...he didn't want to kill Ichigo. "I was supposed to kill you a while back."

Ichigo nodded his head. "I had a feeling." The boy poked the floorboards of his room and hung his head. "Starrk," he said hoarsely, Starrk shuddering at the sound of his name _finally_ coming out of Ichigo's mouth. Why was he reacting like this? "Don't kill me. Not yet."

"Not...yet?" Starrk asked, sitting up and looking at the teen concernedly.

"The week you weren't here...Did you know my friend disappeared?" Ichigo croaked, suddenly looking desperate.

Starrk decided lying wouldn't do any good. "Yes. She is the one currently confined in Las Noches. Orihime Inoue?"

"Yes." Ichigo said quietly. Starrk suddenly petted Ichigo's head; gloved hand gripping some hair and tilting his head upwards.

"You'll save her. I know you will."

"I..." Ichigo bit his lip. "Starrk." the redhead said quietly, "Don't kill me until I save her. Don't interfere until I save her..._please_."

Starrk smiled the slightest. "I'll try not to."

Ichigo lifted a hand and let it lace with Starrk's gloved hand. "You'll try?"

"Yeah," Starrk began to slowly come off the bed, leaning in close. He wasn't sure what he wanted to do; but there was a hunger...a deep hunger and he wasn't sure how to fix it. He noticed how he got closer and closer the hunger increased. "You were planning to go tonight, weren't you? To Hueco Mundo?"

Ichigo looked away.

"I'll interfere right there."

Ichigo frowned instantly. "Starrk I have to-!"

The next thing Starrk knew, he was over Ichigo and kissing him deeply. Ichigo pulled his hand away and put both hands on Starrk's chest; trying to push away. After a few seconds Ichigo stopped pushing, moaning lowly into the intoxicating kiss. Starrk pulled back with a slightly deep intake of breath. Ichigo stared with wide brown eyes.

Starrk ducked back down, Ichigo wrapping his arms around Starrk's neck. Ichigo quivered below him and Starrk felt the hunger pang growing larger; a heat rushign through him. It was weird, it was foreign; but Starrk wanted more. Ichigo made the tiniest sound and Starrk felt himself fall deeper into the heated vortex that was cloaking his senses; instinctively grinding into the boy. Ichigo whined loudly into Starrk's mouth, Starrk pulling his mouth away to look at Ichigo. It didn't last long, because Ichigo growled and pulled him back down.

Hm.

Starrk would forget about Aizen for awhile.

0000000

Starrk had his arms wrapped around Ichigo's firm stomach; spooning the boy into him. Both of them were caked in sweat and other fluids that they both would rather _not_ think about. Starrk felt Ichigo stir, and he knew he was awake. Starrk buried his face into Ichigo's neck and inhaled the teen's scent, moving his face to bite the spot behind Ichigo's ear that made the boy dizzy.

"Nnah..." Ichigo mewled quietly, fingers entwining with Starrk's hand. Starrk only took one glove off, but not the one that had his number. He didn't want Ichigo to know. He wasn't sure how Ichigo would react; though it seemed Ichigo didn't even notice.

"How did this happen?" Starrk asked a little breathlessly after some time.

Ichigo smiled a bit. "The moment you came through my window and took my pillow, this was bound to happen." Ichigo joked. With a wicked grin he added, "Consensually or not."

Starrk yawned. "You make me sound so cruel."

"You are; you're a goatee menace." Ichigo turned in the embrace and rubbed Starrk's cheek; Starrk blinking curiously at Ichigo. Ichigo frowned. "Don't go. Promise me you won't go."

"Go? Ichigo...I'm going to have to-" Starrk was silenced as Ichigo pressed their lips together. Ichigo pulled back and Starrk stared almost stupidly at him. What had he been just trying to say, anyway? Ichigo smirked playfully, licking Starrk's cheek briefly before turning in the hold once again leaving Starrk in a stupor.

"I mean tonight. Don't leave me tonight." Ichigo's voice was quiet, barely above a whisper...Starrk closed his eyes and nodded his head in understanding.

Starrk suddenly hugged Ichigo tightly, Ichigo squirming and lightly cursing Starrk. Starrk settled for snuggling him more. He was afraid if he let go, this would all disappear into thin air like a horribly wonderful dream.

0000000

"Let her go." Ichigo hissed, grunting as he was knocked to the side violently. Tesla towered above him and he quickly glanced at Nnoitra.

"Shall I, Nnoitra-sama?"

"Tch, go ahead."

Orihime screamed, Nnoitra tightening his grip on her until her face gained a dark violet-blue colour from lack of oxygen. She managed to dislodge him for a moment for air, beginning to claw at Nnoitra's arms. Even if she knew he was a strong hierro skinned espada. Ichigo let out a gasp as he was kicked harshly in his abdomen; blood splattering the sand of Hueco Mundo as he gave a hoarse cry.

Grimmjow, lying in the sand, cursed himself and tried to get up. Goddammit! Why the hell was he so weak?, Grimmjow thought. Ichigo was HIS opponent; not Nnoitra's! He winced as the woman's shrill scream resounded, Nnoitra swearing loudly and hitting her on the side of her head so hard that she went limp in his arms and blood ran down the side of her face. Shit, Grimmjow thought. Grimmjow was surprised as Starrk suddenly appeared beside him.

"Primera," he croaked. Starrk 'tsk'ed, crouching to inspect the large gash on Grimmjow's side.

"This is from Santa Teresa,"

"Stop inspecting my wounds and take the mother-fucker out!" Grimmjow hissed loudly. "Nobody takes on my opponent while we're in the middle of a fight! _No one_!"

Starrk glanced over at the ruckus and he saw red as Ichigo was knocked aside again, the boy sputtering blood even more. Starrk sonido'd over and knocked the large, release Tesla to the side; coolly glancing at Nnoitra. "Nnoitra. What do you think you're doing?"

"Starrk." Nnoitra said, not a hint of malice hidden. "What the fuck're ya doing here?"

Ichigo, bloodied and bruised and sweating profusely, reacted to the name at once. Starrk watched as Ichigo looked up at him with his huge eyes. "S-Starrk?"

Starrk felt a wave of relief wash over him; it had been an an irrational worry of his that Ichigo wouldn't talk to him. Since Starrk left in the middle of the night, Ichigo alone in bed. But right now he couldn't worry about that. "I can't stand by and watch you get hurt any longer." Starrk said a bit angrily; upset he had let this go on for so long. "I stood by and let you fight Dordonii because I knew you could beat him. I let you go on to help Inoue but then Ulquiorra nearly killed you. But I knew Grimmjow would bring Inoue so she could heal you. And I let you fight Grimmjow without interruptions, because I believe you could beat him." Ichigo stared in surprise at the arrancar. "But I will _not_ let this go on any longer."

Ichigo shook his head, eyes flashing wildly. "N-no! Starrk, he's the fifth espada! You can't take him on! Your just an-"

"HA!" Nnoitra laughed loudly, throwing Orihime over around Grimmjow. She landed with a weak cry, Ichigo glaring.

"You bastard!" he cursed, attempting to get up but Starrk pushed him back down. "S...Starrk?"

Nnoitra laughed harder. "Did you think he was an _arrancar_? A lowly _arrancar_? HA! Starrk is an _espada_!"

"E-espada?" Ichigo repeated dumbly.

Starrk nodded. "I don't see why you're laughing, Nnoitra." Starrk slowly began to pull off his glove, Ichigo staring in wonder. The moment it fell off, Ichigo's face went pale.

**1**.

His hand had a 1 on it. Starrk pulled the other glove off as well. "I don't think it's funny that I am the Primera." Starrk stepped forward. Orihime was weakly healing Grimmjow who had demanded she heal him so he could kill Nnoitra. Nnoitra stepped back, raising Santa Teresa. Starrk narrowed his eyes.

Suddenly everyone fell down minus Starrk; Nnoitra gasping for air and Grimmjow panting heavily. Orihime fell over with a dull thud, drooling and convulsing. Ichigo was fighting to keep his eyes open. Starrk stopped his reiatsu and turned away from Nnoitra who lay breathing heavily on the ground. "You're forgetting I could kill you." Starrk reminded, picking Ichigo up bridal style. "Don't touch this boy ever again. Don't touch his friends, either, or you _will_ be seeing me again." Starrk walked past Tesla who was paralyzed.

Starrk grabbed Orihime and put her over his shoulder, bending over and grabbing Grimmjow by his ankle. He then sonido'd to a place on the outskirts of Hueco Mundo, the place he made Lilinette. Before Aizen nabbed the two with pretty, fairytale words Lilinette and Starrk made a place to live out of the rocks and quartz-like trees. It was still standing. Starrk knew it was strong.

The moment he stopped he gently place the three down.

Grimmjow immediately started swearing.

"My _ankle_? You lifted me up by my fuckin' _ankle_? Do you know how many rocks hit my _goddamn _head while coming here?"

"I apologize for that." Starrk said honestly. He stroked Ichigo's cheek with his bare thumb. "Inoue," The auburn haired girl was sitting up and taking deep breaths. "Can you please heal these two? After yourself, of course."

Orihime stared at Starrk for the longest time before and understanding smile danced its way across her face. "Of course. Will you help me lay them side by side?" Starrk nodded his head and left the stunned Ichigo alone to fetch a still-cursing-like-a-sailor Grimmjow. Orihime walked over and murmured some words, her little pixies coming out to heal. A glowing yellow barrier covered Ichigo and Grimmjow, a smaller one resting on the side of Orihime's face. Starrk peered at her while pushing some hair back with his hands. He stopped suddenly as he took in her face again.

She was _crying_.

"Inoue?" he asked, concernedly. Was she injured or feeling sick from the sonido?

Orihime sniffled, ignoring Ichigo who stared at her with wide, confused eyes and Grimmjow who watched her silently. "I-I'm okay. I just learned something today, that's all." She wiped her tears away as the last of the injuries were fixed, walking up to Starrk and leaving the three men utterly confused. She suddenly bowed. "Please take care of Kurosaki-kun. He is very important to us. If something should ever happen, you will have to face us."

Starrk remained silent before patting her on the head. "I will. And I'll make sure to remember that." Starrk chuckled at Ichigo who was beat red. Grimmjow sighed, disgruntled, and stood up while dusting off his pants.

"Now what, Primera?" Grimmjow said, strangely calm.

"We stay here the night. Unless you would like to go back, Grimmjow?"

Grimmjow shook his head. "Nah. Not right now." Grimmjow looked at the stone house. "Who the hell made this?"

Starrk was helping Ichigo up who insisted he was fine. "Me and Lilinette."

"It's pretty large." Orihime smiled excitedly.

"Yeah, we had a lot of free time on our hands."

Ichigo looked at it cautiously. "...Will it fall down?"

Starrk shrugged. "Maybe."

"...That was not comforting at _all_."

"I know." Starrk smiled. Ichigo shook his head, sighing but not fighting the quick hug Starrk snuck in when Orihime and Grimmjow weren't looking.

Unbeknowst to the four, the brief happiness would come to a shattering halt that night.

* * *

**A/N: **I know crappish ending but I had a hard time cutting it off. You see, I cut this in half because it was SOOOOOO long. T_T So it continued on from here, but I had to figure out how to cut it. Fun, huh? There is a lemon~~ but around the end. For those who thought 'Ooohhh-smexy-desert-smex-with-two-other-people-not-knowing-what's-going-on!' YOU WERE SADLY MISTAKE. XD Gomen. It was unbearably hard to write this because I had MUSE. Muse like no other where I had visions of so many different yaoi fics...*cries* I wish I had super fast typing skills and less procrastinating skills...I'll get to improving that...later...XD Well, I hoped you enjoyed this! I just wanted to thank you ALLLLLLL for your lovely and wonderful support through reviews, favs, and alerts! :3 Also the people who just read! :) If I haven't answered your review I apologize; I always read over them and get confused on which ones I have and have not answered so then I end up not answering most of them because I don't want to say thanks twice. X_X But I do read over all of them and I love them like CRAZYYYYY. :3 And woooooot! We are at 100~~! The winner was Dragoness-of-Air13~! :3 (I haven't seen your email yet, sorry!) I think I'll hold another contest wayyyyy later on. :3 Maybe around my birthday, ho-hummmm~~. X3

Ending Quote: "Out there they will put you in fanfiction!" "Their slash fanfiction!" "Out there they will glomp and squee and cheer!" "Such bad fanfiction!" "Why open the door to all their vile perversions? Staaayyy down here; be faithful Billy!" "I'm Marik." -_YGOTABS Marik&Dad: Out There_ (I can't stop watching! ;_;)

Katrina Tora ;3 (who is dying from homework X_X)


	10. Don't Let Go 2

**Title:** Don't Let Go, pt2  
**Pairing: **StarrkxIchigo  
**Summary: **Last part.  
**Warnings:** Yaoi, lemon, angst, minor cursing, and fighting  
**Word Count: **1, 875 (withouth A/N)  
**Song: **_Bigger Boys and Stolen Sweet Hearts_ by _Arctic Monkeys_  
**For:** _Silver-Serval _who wanted a break up fic, but from Starrk's POV. O.M.G. Can you forgive me? CAN YOU? I got your review and I completely understand school-related crap and high-chipmunk moments. Also Starrk narcolepsy/laziness. I'm happy you enjoyed the first part; I was extremely nervous! :D

**A/N: **...I'm sorry? :D I got everyone's reviews...I read them on my iPod and forgot to reply! :O X( I am extremely overjoyed, however, by the response everyone has been giving for this collection! Thanks for putting up with my crappy updating skills!

Side note: Sorry if this seems really disconnected to the first part...there was a huge gap between writing these sooooo...I forgot where I was going. X( Sorrryyy Silver-Serval!

* * *

"It has come to my attention that the Primera and Sexta have fled with the enemy…" Aizen drawled, extremely displeased. Hazel eyes rested upon Ulquiorra. "I want them to be disposed of. Completely. Enough with the stalling, there is much work to do in the World of the Living and we can't afford trivial betrayals." Ulquiorra nodded, beginning to leave the throne room. Aizen's voice boomed across the room again, halting the Cuatro espada. "On second thought…kill them all except for Starrk. We shall need him in the battle against the captains."

"Yes, Aizen-sama."

The tongue in his mouth flicked at his own, sending a thrilling shiver down his spine. Starrk's gloved hands cradled the young teen's face, delicately positioning Ichigo so he could kiss him deeper. There was so much _craving_; it was like Ichigo was his drink and he could not stop. Starrk didn't want to dwell on leaving Ichigo that night; he didn't want to think about how he had to leave him again to assist Aizen…Or could he even go back at this rate. The Primera didn't think he could handle losing the one thing that eased the loneliness. Ichigo's hands fisting the front of his shirt squeezed tightly, Starrk opening his eyes to see misty chocolate eyes staring at him. Starrk pulled away ever so slightly, both of their breaths still mingling together. "Ichigo?"

"I can't do this." The vizard stated.

Starrk's eyes widen. Do _what_? The sand beneath them was skittering away, the winds of Hueco Mundo growing stronger. Starrk continued to stare at Ichigo in confusion.

"Inoue and Grimmjow went to see Ishida…I have to be sure they'll be okay. The only reason Grimmjow is even complying is because he wants to fight me…" Ichigo's voice went into a soft whisper. "I can't do this. This…_fling._" A more determined look entered his eyes. "I _won't_ do this."

Starrk's hands fell slowly and he watched the teen carefully. Ichigo was tense, his hands clenched into tight fists and his face looking almost agonized. Starrk kissed his forehead. "I won't leave you. This isn't a fling—"

"The moment he calls, can you promise me you won't run to him?" Ichigo said, brown eyes looking into Starrk's own. Starrk felt strangely uncomfortable. Could he keep to Ichigo's word? Starrk felt compelled to look away because he knew the answer. He wouldn't keep the promise. There were too many strings keeping him from breaking free. Instead of answering, Starrk pulled Ichigo back to him and placed a sweet, simple kiss to his slightly puffy lips. Ichigo didn't respond but didn't pull away either. Starrk knew it was better not to answer. Deep down, both of them knew the answer anyway.

Starrk pressed Ichigo against the wall of the stone building they had been residing in, gloved hand twisting in Ichigo's shihakusho as their kiss became more passionate. Ichigo made a noise, but the Primera wasn't sure if it was a noise of approval or protest. Starrk pulled back but Ichigo was quick, nipping at his lower lip and teasing him back in. Starrk groaned, gripping the back of Ichigo's neck to angle them differently, both mouths coming together more deeply.

The craving was there again and he had to pull away, enough to look at Ichigo's face and seek approval. Ichigo nodded, as if he was thinking along the same lines, the tangerine haired teen beginning to untie his uniform and shrug it off. Starrk helped, throwing the belt of the shinigami uniform near Ichigo's Zangetsu in the other corner, then pushing the uniform off Ichigo quickly. Craving, hunger…these were things he was feeling around Ichigo these days. It was odd. How could something without a heart feel so many conflicting emotions at once? Ichigo wrapped his arms around Starrk, pulling him down into a scathing kiss. Starrk pulled off his glove, finally taking off the one with his number for the first time. Ichigo noticed, stopping the kiss to grab at the calloused hand. He stared at the number intently, a creased between his brows as he seemed to be thinking. It disappeared however, and Ichigo kissed the palm of Starrk's hand. Starrk felt a growl in his throat build, and he was pulling down his pants in a hurry. He heard the _thwap _of underwear being thrown against the wall, then sliding into the sand. Starrk pulled his pants off, but didn't bother with the top of his uniform.

A moment of silence encased them, the only sounds being their heavy breathing. Starrk closed his eyes and pressed his forehead against Ichigo's. "I don't want to regret this. Not like the other night. Not like that."

"I don't want you to feel that way." Starrk admitted in a hoarse voice. Ichigo's mouth opened when he felt cold fingers entering his mouth, Ichigo beginning to lather them in saliva. Starrk was trying to ignore the discomfort of sand against his knees and elbows, thankful that no wind was entering the stone shelter and throwing sand in their eyes.

Ichigo's tongue swirled one last time before Starrk felt that his fingers were sufficiently lubricated. They didn't have the lotion Ichigo had in his bathroom this time, so this would have to do. Wet fingers went down Ichigo's trembling body, Ichigo arching upwards as he felt them press gently against him. A finger pushed in slowly, Starrk watching Ichigo's face scrunch up in discomfort. The Primera began to press against the inner walls and move deeper, Ichigo's shallow pants near his ear encouraging him to move faster. Another finger creeped in, Ichigo arching against Starrk and giving a gasp; he had found _it_. More fingers came in after, Starrk determined to make Ichigo feel good. They pressed and rubbed gently against his prostate, Ichigo keening ever so softly, so soft Starrk almost didn't catch it. He scissored the fingers, stopping some moments to pump them in and out. Ichigo finally patted Starrk's shoulder, his faced flush and glistening with sweat.

There wasn't a need for words, Starrk decided. He buried his face into the crook of the shinigami's shoulder. _If he spoke, Ichigo might rethink this_.

Starrk positioned himself at Ichigo's enterance, Ichigo biting his lip. He look uncomfortable, but that was most likely due to the sand that stuck roughly to both of them. Starrk pushed in, sighing as he felt the heat and warmth beckon him to go in further. Ichigo moaned, putting his legs on Starrk's hips and clenching his body, urging him to go forward.

Starrk leaned and kissed Ichigo deeply, teeth clacking due to the roughness. Ichigo didn't seem to mind, reciprocating the kiss back with a long moan. Starrk pushed all the way, his thighs quivering with effort of not moving. Ichigo was just as wonderful feeling as the other night...Ichigo's hands wound themselves in Starrk's hair, pulling. Brown eyes stared into grey and a message was passed between them.

_Go._

He had laid with Ichigo for an hour or so, Ichigo softly breathing into his chest, the first look of peace that Starrk had seen. Then a power surged through the air, one that made Starrk sit up in a hurry.

_Aizen_.

Starrk had to admit he was surprised Ichigo had not woken up, but didn't dwell on it. He slipped on his pants, his gloves being the last thing to put on. He wanted to touch Ichigo's face before he put those gloves on. His fingers trailed slowly across Ichigo's cheeks, brushing over his lips and flittering over the bridge of his nose. Starrk leaned forward, kissing Ichigo's eyelids, forehead, and finally, his mouth. He could breathe in Ichigo, not wanting to stop. He pulled himself away, his mouth opening for a yawn. He did not get any sleep. Beginning to leave the stone shelter slowly, he heard the ground shift. He turned on the balls of his feet, watching in a mixture of dread and happiness as Ichigo sat up. Starrk had covered him in his shihakusho, lest he be seen by others.

"You were just going to…leave." Ichigo didn't ask in a question. He stated the facts. He seemed to have known. Starrk ran a gloved hair through his hair.

"Yes."

Ichigo tilted his head up to stare in Starrk's eyes. They were misty, filled with emotion. Starrk couldn't even tell himself what could be swirling in the depths of those eyes. "I can't say I didn't see this coming," Ichigo grabbed wrist, pulling the glove off then lacing their fingers together. "But I can't say I didn't hope just a bit…that…you'd…" Ichigo's voice cracked and his shoulders tensed. "You'd stay."

Starrk felt his throat go tight, his eyes shutting close. "Ichigo I always had intended to kill you."

Ichigo's grip tightened. "I know."

"I let you come here to save that girl, then dispatch you…I don't want that anymore." Starrk opened his eyes. "I'm not going to kill you."

Ichigo made a choked sound, and Starrk felt his hand go against Ichigo's face. Something wet was on his hand…tears. Starrk wanted to hold him, touch him, _lo—_"Starrk I really like you." Ichigo took a deep breath. "I _really like you_. So, _so_ much. I just can't turn my head the other way whenever you walk away. I give myself to you and you leave me…I don't want that to happen again…"

A crack of power raged through the air and Starrk felt himself sweat. Ichigo shuddered at the power. The Primera almost fell to his knees when Ichigo looked at him holding their hands out, teary eyes challenging. "Ichigo I have to g—"

The grip on Starrk's hand tightened and the Primera gulped with his uncomfortable dry throat. "The moment you let go, you will be dead to me." said Ichigo. The harsh winds of Hueco Mundo blew around them, Aizen's spiritual pressure becoming fiercer. Beckoning his espada. _'Come'_ it called eerily; commandingly.

Starrk reluctantly let go.

Ichigo's lip quivered. He closed his eyes and use his hands to rubbed at his eyes, tears leaking out. "Agh why am I…" Ichigo shook his head, rubbing more furiously at his eyes. "J-just go Starrk. I don't want to see you. You've made your choice. And it obviously wasn't me."

Starrk wanted to protest, but he couldn't bring himself tried to sonido away in time, but he heard the first ring of Ichigo's pained sob before he could prevent it.

_Ichigo_.

* * *

Starrk was falling. He heard from some humans in the World of the Living something about one's life flashing before their eyes. Starrk saw his hollow life, Lilynette, _Aizen_, the espada, the hogyoku, the plan, _Ichigo_—he saw Ichigo laugh, kiss him, smile, blush; he saw him _cry_ and sob look so pained. Life flashing before his eyes wasn't clean and pleasant and like a film role. It was snippets meshed and mixed together, one sharper than the other.

Starrk felt himself make harsh contact with the ground, himself not having enough strength to shout in pain. He closed his eyes.

Ichigo.

Ichigo.

_Ichigo_.


End file.
